Trust me, I'm Sorry
by kyung064
Summary: 'Kyungsoo, gadis ceria dan cerdas kehilangan masa depannya karena seorang Kai yang notabenenya adalah sahabat karib Sehun adik angkatnya. Akankah Kyungsoo memaafkan Kai? Apakah Kai benar-benar mencintainya' It's KaiSoo GenderSwitch! Hurt Kyungsoo, with other EXO official couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered}

**Genre:** GenderSwitch, Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O or Dio)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO K's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: KAISOOO LOPELOPE walau saya harus pusing, kenapa KaiSoo -_- kenapa harus bangKai wkwk. **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

" –Soo, Kyungsoo." Gadis dengan kulit seputih susu, itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Sejenak ia mengalihkan dirinya dari komputer tablet yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. "_Wae?_" tanyanya bingung. "_Well, _aku bahkan sudah memanggilmu empat kali dan kau baru bertanya mengapa? Kalau kau bukan adik kelas kesayanganku mungkin sudah kupukul kau dengan gitar Lay." Gerutu gadis dengan pipi _chubby _ di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya nyengir kaku.

"_Mian jiejie, _aku fokus pada ini." Ia mengangkat komputer tabletnya tinggi-tinggi, "Ck, kutu buku." Gadis tembam itu, Xiumin namanya. Sebenarnya ia orang Korea hanya saja ia sempat tinggal di China beberapa tahun. Xiumin duduk di samping Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo kembali fokus membaca.

Kyungsoo, gadis tahun kedua di SM _high school. _Sangat suka membaca, bernyanyi, cerdas dan rapi. Karena berulangkali ditegur sahabat-sahabatnya agar tidak membawa buku setebal bantal ke sekolah, ia memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan program _e-book _dan menggunakan _gadget_ miliknya.

"Huh, sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Nanti kalau aku lulus, aku akan pisah dengan Chen." Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya, ia membayangkan harus berbeda sekolah dengan kekasihnya yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. "Memang _jiejie _mau berkuliah di mana?" Xiumin mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu, Seoul atau Beijing. Aku galau, tapi aku lebih galau memikirkan Chen."

"Chen kan sudah besar, satu tahun lagi Chen pasti lulus dan kuliah bersama _jiejie._" Hibur Kyungsoo. "Semoga saja, ah lebih dari itu! Satu hal kalau aku lulus nanti, _prom night!_" Kyungsoo hampir tersedak, ia lupa dengan acara malam perpisahan anak-anak kelas akhir tersebut.

"_Jiejie! _Aish, kenapa kau mengingatkanku dengan malam menyebalkan itu? _Jiejie _tahu, aku wajib ikut karena aku salah satu pengurus organisasi. Waktu kelas satu dulu aku sudah tidak mengikutinya karena berlibur, dan tahun ini aku wajib ikut. Aku harus ke sana dengan siapa?" Kyungsoo panik, Xiumin paham Kyungsoo adalah gadis dengan pengalaman cinta yang sangat buruk.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Suho? Teman sekelasku, kalian dekat kan?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "_Jie, _aku dan Suho _sunbae _itu hanya teman. Lagipula aku tidak mau membuat Lay _jiejie _cemburu, Lay _jiejie _kan sangat baik padaku." Kyungsoo tahu, meski belum berpacaran Lay dan Suho saling menyukai. Karena ia dekat dengan dua orang itu, mereka tak kunjung jadian karena masih bimbang dengan perasaan masing-masing.

"Lalu? Pergi saja dengan yang lain, kau cantik pasti tidak ada yang menolakmu." Saran Xiumin, "Tidak, mana bisa begitu? _Prom night _harus dilewati bersama kekasih." Jawab Kyungsoo polos. "Ah, kau benar-benar tidak berbakat dalam urusan hal seperti ini. Ini bukan zaman kolosal lagi Kyungsoo."

"Memang _prom night _sudah ada di zaman kolosal?" Xiumin menghembus nafas keras. "Kyungie _chagi, _sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh seperti ini?"

. . .

"Aku pulang!" teriak Kyungsoo nyaring. "_Noona, _sudah makan? Mau makan bersama?" tawar Sehun, adik angkat Kyungsoo. "Hmm boleh, kita keluar ya?"

Sehun menyetir mobil mereka ke sebuah restauran terkenal, sudah lama ia dan kakaknya tidak akur seperti dulu. Setelah masuk, mereka memilih tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk berdua. "_Noona, _ada masalah?" tanya Sehun. "Hah? Tergambar jelas ya di wajahku?"

"Sangat." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. "Huh, sebenarnya _noona _harus ikut _prom night _gara-gara menjadi anggota organisasi. Kau tahu sendiri _noona _bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta." Sehun terkekeh. "Apa _noona _mau pergi denganku?" tawar Sehun. Ia tahu adiknya tulus, bahkan sangat perduli dengannya. Apalagi adiknya itu tampan, pandai menari, juga sangat pandai dalam _aegyo. _Tapi tetap saja Sehun itu adiknya.

"Tidak Hun-ah, walaupun kau mungkin jadi _Dancing King _esok aku tidak mau pergi denganmu. Kau kan harus pergi menemani Luhan _jiejie, _ia pasti kecewa kalau kau memilih kakakmu. Lagipula itu malam terakhir Luhan _jie_ lho di sekolah." Sehun mengulum senyum malu. "_Arasseo, _sebenarnya aku juga agak bimbang. Aku tidak tega harus melihat Luhan _jie _bersedih nanti." Lu Han adalah nama kekasih Sehun, lebih tua namun memiliki wajah yang bahkan terlihat lebih muda daripada Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu _noona _mau pergi bersama siapa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Entahlah, mungkin aku harus beralasan sakit atau mungkin sekedar datang tanpa harus ikut berdansa." Jawab Kyungsoo pasrah, Sehun menepuk pundak kakaknya. "Aku kan punya banyak teman, nanti aku kenalkan deh ke _noona._"

"Jangan! Bisa-bisa temanmu lebih _evil _dan mengerikan darimu. Tidak-tidak!" jerit Kyungsoo panik, ingin rasanya Sehun membekap mulut kakaknya itu. "_Noona, calm down! _Kau ini, memalukan sekali berteriak tidak jelas."

"Hehe, maaf Sehun-ah. Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Kita harus belajar untuk ujian akhir dan lupakan tentang malam dansa yang bodoh itu."

. . .

Hari ini, aku Do Kyungsoo secara resmi siap menanti liburan! Huahahah, akhirnya ujian menyebalkan itu selesai juga. Tapi sialnya lagi hari ini aku harus tinggal di sekolah SEORANG DIRI! Ya, aku harus lembur menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaanku. Menyebalkan bukan?

Aku menatap suasana yang gelap di luar jendela perpustakaan, ini belum petang tetapi karena hujan mulai sering mengguyur mendung jadi makin sering menyelimuti kota Seoul. Aku masih menatap dan menggerakkan jari-jemariku di atas _keyboard _laptopku.

Cklek!

Aku menoleh menatap pintu yang terbuka, lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan ramping berdiri di ambang pintu. Pandangannya terlihat tidak fokus, ah entahlah mungkin ia kelelahan. Hei! Dia adik kelasku, aku tahu karena ia adalah salah satu sahabat Sehun. Kim Jongin namanya..

"Urgh, Jongin-ssi kau belum pulang?" tanyaku memecah keheningan di antara derasnya hujan. Ia tidak menjawab namun menutup pintu perpustakaan itu dengan sebelah tangannya, dan berjalan dengan lambat menuju ke arahku. Lambat-laun aku merasa jarak antara aku dan Jongin terlalu dekat, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. 'Tidak, ini tidak wajar!' jeritku dalam hati. "J-Jongin-ssi!" teriakku.

"_Noona, _hmm.. Kyunghh..soo. sudah lama aku menyukaimu hrh.." suara Jongin terputus-putus, saat ini ia hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, dan membuat bulu kudukku merinding. "_Mwo? _Menyukaiku? Jongin-ssi! Sadar, dan.. kau bau alkohol!" ia terkekeh. "Kau? Kau mabuk? Jongin! Kau mabuk, ya Tuhan kau sahabat adikku. Berhenti mendekat padaku! Jongin-ssi aku akan berteriak kalau kau masih saja hmmpphh.."

Sialan, bibir tebalnya itu sekarang melumat bibirku! Ciuman pertamaku, dilakukan dengan lelaki yang mabuk? Karena kehabisan nafas aku memukul-mukul dada Jongin. Akhirnya lelaki itu melepaskan ciuman kami, dan ia menjilat bibirku. "Kyungie, ayo kita 'menghangatkan' diri di tengah hujan ini." Jongin meraih kerah seragamku, dan dengan sekali tarikan kancing-kancing kemeja seragamku berserakan. Reflek aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dadaku.

"Kim Jongin, sadarlah! Berhenti melakukan ini padaku! Aku kakak kelasmu, akan kulaporkan kau pada polisi! Aku bersumpah.." makiku bertubi-tubi, aku berusaha menghalau Jongin. Tapi mungkin karena aku wanita tenagaku tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Jongin.

Plak!

Aku memegang pipiku, baru saja sahabat adikku Sehun menamparku! Seorang Kai atau Kim Jongin yang luar biasa dekat dengan keluargaku, yang sering menginap di rumah kami menamparku! Aku menatap wajah Kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca, wajah Kai memerah. "Diam! Atau aku akan mengasarimu." Ia mengancam, dan aku hanya gadis lemah yang hanya mampu terdiam. Mau berteriak pun percuma, karena tidak ada orang lagi di sekolah sebesar ini. Aku menyesal menolak ajakan Xiumin _jiejie _untuk ikut berlatih Taekwondo bersamanya, akibatnya aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.

Dan hari itu menjadi hari paling memilukan yang pernah kualami hingga saat ini, bagaimana memoriku merekam jelas segala tindakan Kai atas tubuh lemahku ini. Bagaimana aku hanya mampu menjerit dan tertekan di bawahnya, bagaimana tubuh telanjangku menyentuh lantai perpustakaan yang dingin, di bawah hembusan AC dan juga di tengah hujan deras. Perpustakaan dan sekolah yang sepi itu hanya menjadi bayang-bayang bisu atas aktivitas kami.

.

..

Air mataku seakan mengering, aku menatap nanar pada diriku sendiri. Aku kehilangan semuanya, aku kehilangan harga diriku karena lelaki ini! Seluruh persendianku seakan hampir remuk mengingat seberapa brutal Kai semalam, dan juga aku yakin tubuhku demam karena kedinginan sepanjang malam.

Aku tidak mampu berteriak atau menangis lagi, dengan cepat aku langsung memakai bajuku yang terkoyak. Untung kemarin aku memakai _hoodie_ dan membawa celana _training _untuk olahraga, dengan cepat aku membenahi penampilanku yang mengenaskan. Aku memasukkan semua barang-barangku ke dalam tas, dan merapatkan tudung _hoodie _yang kugunakan.

Dengan langkah terseok karena bagian bawah tubuhku yang terasa nyeri aku melangkah meninggalkan Kai yang ternyata masih tertidur di lantai perpustakaan ini. Aku berjalan dengan menunduk sepanjang koridor sekolah kami, bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang libur panjang dimulai? Oleh karena itu sekolah kami sepi dan tidak ada yang datang, kalau ada seseorang yang memergoki kami entah bagaimana nasibku.

Untung gerbang sekolah selalu terbuka, dan dijaga oleh salah satu penjaga sekolah. Aku berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, tubuhku lemas, aku demam, memori buruk tadi malam masih tergambar sangat jelas di otakku. "Kyungsoo?" aku menoleh, itu Geum _ahjussi_ penjaga sekolah kami. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab apapun, kurasa Geum _ahjussi _bingung mengapa aku bisa keluar dari sekolah sepagi ini ketika hari libur?

Aku langsung menghentikan taksi yang lewat di depanku pertama kali.

. . .

Took! Took!

"Tunggu~" tak berapa lama pintu rumah mewah berwarna cokelat itu terbuka lebar. Seorang lelaki dengan kulit putih pucat mematung kaget, beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya baru bereaksi. "_Noona! Noona gwaenchana? Noona wae geurae?_" ia kaget mendapati kakak perempuannya yang paling ia sayangi dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang 'mengenaskan.'

Kyungsoo masih menatap kosong, sampai ia merasa tangan kurus Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya memeluk tubuhnya erat. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat dan aman pada gadis itu. "_Noona, _cerita kepadaku. Ada apa?" Sehun mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, air matanya akhirnya bisa mengalir lagi, Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukan pada kakaknya itu.

Sehun mengajak kakaknya masuk dan memberi air mineral pada gadis itu, Kyungsoo tidak menyentuh air itu. Tubuhnya masih demam dan menggigil dengan hebat, Sehun sampai membawa selimut bulu dari kamarnya untuk menyelimuti Kyungsoo. "_Noona, _kumohon ceritalah padaku. Mengapa semalam _noona _tidak pulang? Mengapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Kumohon cerita padaku, aku menunggumu hingga dini hari sampai aku tertidur di ruang tamu dan kau datang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kumohon katakan sesuatu padaku.." pinta Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya.

Kyungsoo membuka _hoodie_nya perlahan, Sehun membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. Seragam kakaknya terkoyak dan seluruh kancingnya terlepas, dan di leher kakaknya terdapat banyak bercak merah. 'Seperti habis bercinta, tapi tunggu! Bercinta? Tidak mungkin! Apa jangan-jangan _noona _di-diperkosa? Astaga..' batin Sehun berteriak karena terkejut.

"S-Sehun, _noona _tidak suci lagi. Hiks, _noona _kotor hiks.. hina, tidak berharga.." Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut, badannya bergetar lagi. "_NOONA! _KATAKAN! KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU? KATAKAN PADAKU! _MALHAEBWA!_" jerit Sehun, ia akui kakak perempuannya ini cantik dan berkepribadian baik. Namun, siapa yang tega melakukan hal sekeji ini pada kakaknya yang bahkan belum pernah berpacaran sekalipun?

"A-aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa Sehun hiks.." lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya dapat terisak. Sehun memeluk kakaknya dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang begitu dekat padanya. "Sehun, _noona _mohon jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa, _ara?_ Hiks, _noona _takut _appa _dan _umma _tau. Hiks, _noona _takut hamil.. _noona _belum siap." Isak Kyungsoo. Ya, banyak hal mengganggu di fikirannya termasuk bagaimana kalau orangtuanya di Prancis sana tahu bahwa ia baru saja diperkosa?

'Sial, lelaki bajingan itu tidak memakai pengaman.' Geram Sehun dalam hati. "Tidak, aku akan menjaga rahasia ini. Aku akan melindungi _noona _sampai aku merasa tidak mampu lagi. Kita selesaikan masalah ini bila _noona _sudah merasa baikan, sebaiknya _noona _istirahat terlebih dahulu. _Noona _sakit, akan aku siapkan kompres dan bubur. Eh, batal buburnya aku pesan saja hehe." Sehun mencoba bercanda, Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan sayu namun seulas senyum tersimpul di bibirnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum karena mengingat betapa buruknya Sehun dalam urusan dapur.

.

"_Noona, mianhae. _Tapi boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan handuk basah di atas dahi Kyungsoo agar meredakan demam kakaknya itu. "_Mwohaeyo?_" tanya Kyungsoo lemah. "Yang melakukan ini padamu, b-bukan orang jalanan kan?" tanya Sehun khawatir, ia takut kakaknya akan terkena penyakit bahaya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Anak kelas satu." Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kelas satu apa? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun kembali berapi-api, namun Kyungsoo memilih menutup mulut lagi. "Kau kenal." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Sehun makin mengepalkan telapak tangannya. "Hun-ah, jangan bahas masalah ini sekarang. _Noona _lelah secara mental dan fisik." Sehun mengangguk, mungkin lebih baik ia tidak mengungkitnya lagi.

.

..

"Berhenti! Berhentiii! Menjauuuhhhh!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang, keringat bercucuran dari dahinya, dan tubuhnya memberontak ke segala arah. "Sshh, _noona _ini aku Sehun. Tenang, aku bersamamu, aku melindungimu." Sehun yang masih terjaga mengelus rambut hitam panjang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terbangun. Air mata meleleh dari mata indahnya, "S-Sehun, aku kira itu nyata." Kyungsoo tercekat. "Tidak, aku akan bersama _noona._" Hibur Sehun, dalam hati lelaki itu bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan seseorang yang menyakiti _noona_nya itu.

. . .

"_Noona, _aku akan menjemput Luhannie sebentar. Apa _noona _baik-baik saja di rumah sendiri?" tanya Sehun khawatir, Kyungsoo masih saja suka memandang dengan tatapan kosong, juga sering melamun atau menangis dengan tiba-tiba. Namun di hadapan Sehun, Kyungsoo selalu mencoba untuk kuat dan baik-baik saja. Liburan ini mereka habiskan di rumah saja, bahkan Sehun lebih sering mengajak Luhan untuk berkencan di rumah mereka daripada keluar. Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan, karena Luhan dan Kyungsoo cukup dekat gadis China itu sering menghibur dan menemani Kyungsoo.

"_Gwaenchana _Sehunnie, kau dan Luhan _jiejie _kalau mau keluar, keluar saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "_Annio, _katanya Luhannie ingin mengajak _noona _untuk membuat _cake _ di rumah." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "_Geurae, _kalau begitu hati-hati Hunnie.."

.

..

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit Sehun pergi, Kyungsoo duduk di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Ia mengetik beberapa tugas di laptopnya.

Ting! Tong!

Kyungsoo bangkit dan mengira Sehun dan Luhan telah tiba. Saat ia membuka pintu, matanya terbelalak. Secara reflek fikirannya memutar memori buruk yang baru saja terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. "J-Jongin.." sahut Kyungsoo lirih, ia menunduk. "Sehun keluar, mungkin kau harus kembali lagi nanti." Kata Kyungsoo dengan cepat, kemudian ia menutup pintu rumahnya.

Kyungsoo sudah akan menutup pintu ketika sebelah kaki Kai menahan pintu itu, "Kyungie!" seru Kai, Kyungsoo terdiam lagi. "Kita harus bicara." Kata Kai dengan tegas, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, anggap saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi. Kau mabuk Kai, aku memakluminya." Ketika pintu itu akan ditutup lagi, Kai langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo.

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo sampai gadis itu terduduk di sofa ruang tamunya, Kyungsoo terdiam dan tubuhnya seakan kaku. "Kumohon pergilah Kai, aku tidak akan melaporkannya pada siapapun." Pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelasnya, air matanya hampir mengalir. "Tidak Kyungie, aku minta maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bisa, kumohon pergilah agar aku melupakannya. Pergilah Kai.." pinta Kyungsoo lagi, tiba-tiba Kai mencengkram pundak Kyungsoo. "Dengar! Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau memaafkanku, jangan melupakan masalah kemarin! Aku melakukannya karena aku.. karena aku cinta padamu."

"LUPAKAN! Kumohon pergi saja Kai, simpan saja kata-kata cintamu itu. Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau berpacaran? Lupakan kalau kau simpati padaku." Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai, namun Kai tidak mengindahkannya. Kai malah berusaha memeluk gadis itu, "PERGI! LEPASKANAKU! BAJINGAN! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

. . .

"Ah, Hun-ah. Kau selalu mengendarai mobil, padahal belum waktumu untuk mengendarainya." Luhan menggerutu sambil menjitak dahi Sehun main-main, Sehun hanya tertawa. Chu~

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau?" Luhan memerah saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Hehe, habis kau lucu _chagi._" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kemudian gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang itu duduk di kursi di sebelah Sehun. Dan Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan wajar.

"Hunnie, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan, Sehun menghembus nafas. "Belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan. Seperti dulu _noona _bilang kalau pelakunya anak kelas satu, dan kau tau sendiri koneksiku luas. Aku sudah dibantu beberapa sahabatku, kecuali Kai karena entah kenapa anak itu sedikit lebih diam dari biasanya. Aku rasa pelakunya bukan anak kelasku, itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan pada kakakmu. Dia bahkan lebih muda dari aku, ya Tuhan.. aku takut ia mengalami depresi. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang ceria dan juga cerdas, aku takut kejadian ini merubahnya." Kata Luhan, "Maka dari itu kau mau kan membantuku dan Kyungsoo _noona? _Kau mau bersedia sabar hingga Kyungsoo _noona _kembali seperti sedia kala?"

"Hmm, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo juga orang yang dekat denganku." Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya. "_Gumawo chagi, _kau orang yang sangat baik dan pengertian." Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ya, Sehun memang terkesan dingin dengan semua orang, apalagi wajah datarnya yang membuat ia terlihat sangat cuek dan sombong. Tetapi di balik semua itu tersimpan kelembutan dan kebaikan hatinya, apalagi terhadap empat orang paling berharga di hidupnya. Ayah dan ibu angkatnya, Kyungsoo, dan juga Luhan. Pada empat orang itulah Sehun bisa membuka diri dan juga menjadi berbeda dengan _image _yang selama ini ia perlihatkan.

Sebenarnya Sehun hanyalah seseorang yang tertutup, tinggal sebagai yatim piatu semenjak ia kecil dan tinggal di panti asuhan dengan pemilik yang kejam membuatnya harus bersikap tegar dan membuatnya kehilangan masa kecil yang menyenangkan. Ya, bukan mendapat perlindungan seperti yang ia harapkan, Sehun kecil malah dipekerjakan sebagai peminta-minta oleh pemilik panti asuhannya.

**_Flashback_**

"_Umma, appa?_" Sehun menyipitkan mata saat ia baru bangun tidur, ia terkaget dengan suara berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya. "Sst.." Ibu Sehun menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya, lalu mendekati ranjang tidur kecil dan sederhana tempat Sehun tidur. Sehun memasang wajah bingung, ibu Sehun menyerahkan tas ransel kecil. "Sehunnie, pergilah." Bisik ibu Sehun dengan lirih.

"_Mwo? Waeyo? _Kenapa kita harus pergi? Apa kita akan pergi bersama-sama?" ibu Sehun menggeleng, "_Anniya, _hanya kau. Pergilah sayang, ibu menyelamatkanmu. Di luar sana, Jang _ahjussi _sedang memaksa masuk ke rumah kita. _Umma _dan _appa _akan melindungimu, _umma _dan _appa _tidak mau kalau kau harus diambil oleh mereka. Karena mereka menagih hutang keluarga kita, Sehun rumah ini _umma _miliki karena uang mereka. Juga bagaimana sehari-hari kita makan dan menyekolahkanmu semua dari uang mereka. Tanggal pembayaran sudah lewat dan _umma _tidak mampu membayarnya, maka pergilah. _Umma _tidak mau kau disuruh untuk menjual diri di luar sana hiks.." isak ibu Sehun sambil buru-buru mengusap air mata.

"K-kenapa seperti itu? Lalu kenapa _umma _dan _appa _tidak kabur bersamaku?" ibu Sehun menggeleng. "_Umma _dan _appa _akan melindungi kepergianmu dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Keluarlah lewat jendela dapur, lalu pergilah sejauh-jauhnya ke arah selatan. Pergi jauh dari desa ini Sehun, setelah nanti kau sampai di kota baru beristirahatlah. Cari tempat sebaik-baiknya, gunakan uang yang _umma_ selipkan di tasmu. Kalau memang masih bisa, _umma _dan _appa _akan menemuimu. Kita akan bertemu lagi." Ibu Sehun memeluk tubuh putranya dengan hangat, Sehun menangis dalam dekapan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"_Saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghae chagiya._ Sst, jangan menangis lagi. Anak _umma _tidak boleh menangis, Sehun.. nanti sekeras apapun rintangan yang kau hadapi kau harus kuat menghadapinya. _Ara?_" nyonya Oh mengusap air mata Sehun dengan lembut, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun dengan sayang. "_Arasseo umma._"

"Sehun, pergilah. Selamat jalan nak, cepat cari perlindungan jangan perdulikan kami lagi. Kau mengerti kan? Tetaplah jadi jagoan _appa._" Suara berat ayah Sehun mengagetkan, tiba-tiba pintu rumah kecil mereka didobrak dengan keras. "Lari Sehun! Lari!" cicit ibu Sehun, Sehun segera membawa tasnya dan memakai sepatu bututnya. Lalu menuju dapur dan keluar melalui jendela dapurnya. Namun ia tidak segera berlari seperti perintah orangtuanya, ia bersembunyi di balik bak sampah yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia mengintip dari celah ke arah rumahnya.

Hatinya mencelos ketika ia melihat orangtuanya yang tidak sanggup membayar hutang atau menyerahkan dirinya sebagai jaminan dihajar habis-habisan. Bahkan Jang _ahjussi _mengarahkan pesuruhnya untuk menikam kedua orang yang sangat Sehun cintai tersebut. Komplotan kejam tersebut bergerak untuk mencari Sehun yang mereka rasa belum jauh pergi.

Sehun menahan air matanya yang hendak tumpah, ia membenamkan dirinya berusaha tidak terlihat sedikitpun. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa bernafas lega, komplotan tadi pergi sembari membawa mayat orangtuanya yang sama sekali tidak Sehun ketahui alasannya. Setelah itu, ia baru benar-benar berlari ke arah selatan hingga kakinya terasa pegal. Ia berlari sambil menangis, karena tidak mungkin bertemu orangtuanya lagi. Ia berlari hingga kakinya terasa lecet dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal, ia bahkan dehidrasi karena terlalu jauh berlari.

Sehun kembali bernafas lega, ia melihat jalan raya besar yang menjadi pembatas antara desanya dan kota. Saat ia hendak menyebrangi jalan raya itu, dunia terasa berputar dalam pandangan Sehun. Fajar sudah mulai menyingsing, dan sorot lampu kendaraan terasa menyilaukan bagi Sehun. Kemudian segalanya menjadi gelap..

.

..

"A-aku di mana?" ia terbangun dan mendapati ia sedang berbaring di tengah ruangan dengan dinding berwarna kuning. "_Annyeong, _akhirnya kau sadar juga. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Sehun mencoba bangkit, lalu bersandar pada dinding. "_Choneun, _Sehun _imnida._" Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. "Mengapa kau bisa pingsan dipinggir jalan? Untung saja aku melihatmu. Ya Tuhan kau pucat sekali, kau harus makan. Ryemi! Ryemi! Ambilkan makanan untuk anak baru ini!" Sehun menautkan alis, 'Anak baru?' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis kecil yang Sehun yakin gadis itu lebih muda darinya. Anak itu berpakaian seadanya dan tubuhnya terlihat kotor. Sehun masih bingung ia sedang berada di mana, ia mengedarkan pandangannya sampai akhirnya ia menemukan plakat dengan tulisan berhuruf _hangeul._

**'PANTI ASUHAN Do Re Mi'**

Sehun terkaget, tidak menyangka ia berada di panti asuhan. Namun setidaknya ia mungkin bisa bernaung di tempat ini bukan? "Nah Sehun, kau makan dulu ya." Sehun menerima sepiring makanan dengan lauk seadanya. Namun karena ia benar-benar kelaparan ia tidak mungkin menolak hidangan itu. Ia makan dengan lahap dan cepat, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas setelah berlari hampir semalaman.

"Apa kau sebatang kara?" Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal di sini, dengan wajah tampanmu kurasa menguntungkan. Ah lupakan saja." Wanita yang lebih tua dari almarhum ibu Sehun tersenyum, namun Sehun yakin itu bukan senyum yang tulus. "Maksud anda?" tanya Sehun. "Tidak, hanya saja semua kebaikan itu harus ada balasannya. Sudah jangan dipikirkan karena ini hari pertamamu, kau istirahatlah dulu sampai sembuh." Wanita itu berbalik dan Sehun tidak dapat melihat seringaiannya yang mengerikan.

.

..

"Ryemi tunggu!" gadis yang tadi penampilannya lusuh dan mengantarkan makanan untuk Sehun menoleh. "_Waeyo oppa_?" tanya Ryemi. "Benar ini panti asuhan?" Ryemi mengangguk. "Mengapa aku tidak melihat orang lain selain kau?" Ryemi hanya memberikan pandangan miris. "Mereka sedang 'bertugas' _oppa._" Sehun yang tidak mengerti _bertugas _dalam artian Ryemi hanya mengira penghuni yang lain sedang kerja bakti atau semacamnya.

"_Oppa, _kau harus kuat ya. Meski mungkin tidak seindah bayanganmu, anak-anak di sini baik kok. Mereka sangat ramah meski terhadap orang baru, _oppa _lihat saja kami jangan lihat apa yang bakal kau jalani." Setelah berkata begitu Ryemi segera pergi dari tempat Sehun yang masih mematung tidak mengerti maksudnya.

. . .

Ternyata benar anak-anak panti asuhan tersebut sangat ramah, namun kenyataan yang berbanding terbalik dengan pemilik panti asuhan yang kemarin berpura-pura bersikap lembut menyambut Sehun. Sehun merasakan kerasnya hidup, ia diminta menjadi pengemis dan bahkan terkadang harus menjadi seorang copet untuk menghasilkan uang. Sehun mencoba tidak melakukan hal buruk seperti mencopet dan yang lain, namun ia dihajar hingga babak belur. Karena ia ingin hidup lebih lama akhirnya mau tidak mau pekerjaan seperti itu ia jalani.

.

..

"Whoa Sehun-ah, coba kalau kita mengamen seperti itu? Bagaimana usulku? Aku bernyanyi dan kau menari, _aigoo _aku tidak menyangka betapa hebatnya tarianmu!" sorak Junsu, Sehun hanya tersenyum datar. "Baiklah, itu boleh dicoba. Sepertinya kita akan menjadi _trend! _Haha, mau mulai sekarang?" Jungmo, yang pandai bermain gitar membawa gitar kesayangannya. Gitar yang ia bawa dari sebelum ia menjadi salah satu penghuni panti asuhan tersebut.

"_Hana, dul, set!_" Jungmo memetik gitarnya, Jinwoon menabuh sebuah kotak bekas, dan Junsu bernyanyi. Sementara Sehun meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan lihai, tiba-tiba saja penonton mereka sangat banyak. Sunny, gadis bertubuh kecil mencoba memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik uang dari pertunjukan teman-temannya itu.

Banyak orang terkesan dengan mereka, sampai akhirnya muncul seseorang yang menerobos di tengah Sehun dan teman-temannya. Orang itu menarik kaos yang Sehun kenakan, Sehun menghentikan tariannya menatap gadis imut yang lebih pendek darinya sedang menatap Sehun penuh harap dengan mata hitam kelam yang indah. Gadis itu matanya membentuk huruf 'O' dan itu membuat Sehun gemas. Pertunjukan terpaksa berhenti beberapa saat, karena Sehun tidak meneruskan tariannya.

"Ehm, boleh aku ikut pertunjukan kalian?" Sehun mengangkat alis, meski ia paling muda di antara kawan-kawannya yang sedang mengamen saat ini. Ia dipercaya menjadi ketua di antara mereka. "Memang kau mau jadi apa?" tanya Sehun akhirnya, tidak tega dengan gadis itu. "A-aku akan bernyanyi! Dengarkan suaraku dahulu, kalau buruk kau boleh mengusirku. Kumohon, aku sedang kabur dari latihan baletku." Pintanya, ia sampai mengepalkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Sehun.

"Baiklah, kita uji suaramu. Lagipula kita juga butuh penyanyi perempuan untuk mengimbangi Junsu _hyung._" Jawab Sehun akhirnya. "_Gumawo, jeongmal gumawoyo!_" jerit gadis itu. Musik mengalun lagi, Sehun mulai menari menggerakkan tubuhnya. Lagu _What Is Love _yang cukup terkenal dilantunkan oleh Junsu. Setelah bait pertama selesai, gadis misterius itu membuka suara. Suara tinggi merdunya membius penonton, para penonton yang awalnya kagum menjadi bertambah kagum mendengar suara gadis itu.

"_My babe, baby babe, baby baby~ Malhaejwo naege what is love._" Sebuah harmonisasi yang baik, gadis misterius tadi dan Junsu mengakhiri lagu mereka. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, Sehun dan kawan-kawannya membungkukkan diri. "Hey, suaramu indah sekali! Selama ini aku kira suara Junsu _hyung _paling indah. Terima kasih ya membuat kami mendapat banyak uang hari ini!" Jinwoon tersenyum sambil menepuk lembut pundak gadis itu. "Hihi _cheonmanaeyo. _Aku merasa senang bisa tampil bersama kalian, kalian semua berbakat!" puji gadis itu dengan semangat.

"Ya, sayang saja bakat kami harus tertahan akibat keadaan ini. Terima kasih, karena kita bisa bekerja sama dan juga karena suara indahmu kami tidak harus disiksa ibu panti lagi." Sunny tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu terkejut. 'Disiksa?' batinnya.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo?" seorang pria paruh baya berteriak dan memecah gerombolan yang mulai membubarkan diri tersebut. "_A-appa?_" ia terkaget. Seseorang yang sepertinya ayah dari gadis misterius itu memijat pangkal hidungnya. "_Appa _mencarimu ke mana-mana, mengapa kau ada di sini? Kau bahkan bolos dari latihan balet, benar kan? Ayo sayang masuk ke mobil!" perintah ayah Kyungsoo –gadis itu- dengan tegas, namun sebenarnya pria itu tidak marah. Ia mengerti bahwa balet bukanlah hal yang sesuai dengan anak satu-satunya tersebut.

"_Mianhae appa, _aku kabur ke _cafe _dekat tempat latihan. Namun aku memutuskan bergabung bersama mereka, mereka hebat sekali seperti mengadakan konser dadakan di tengah jalan. Aku ikut dan menjadi penyanyi utama, dan mereka bilang suaraku indah hihi. Aku senang sekali, _mianhae appa._" Ayah Kyungsoo menghembus nafas, beliau kemudian menatap satu-persatu anak-anak dengan keadaan yang lusuh tersebut. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyuruh ayahnya untuk berjongkok dan membisikkan kata-kata ke telinga ayahnya.

"Ah, jadi begitu." Kata ayahnya. Ayah Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dompet dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar Won ke anak-anak itu. "Mulai besok, kalian tidak perlu menjadi pengemis seperti ini. Kalau kalian ingin jadi musisi jadilah musisi seutuhnya, aku yakin ibu panti kalian yang jahat itu akan segera angkat kaki dari tempat kalian tinggal. Kalian bisa tinggal dan hidup dengan nyaman, mulai besok aku berjanji kalau aku akan membeli panti asuhan tempat kalian tinggal dan memberi kalian pengasuh yang baik hati." Setelah tersenyum, ayah Kyungsoo berbalik. Namun Kyungsoo masih berdiri menatap Sehun. "Hei kau penari yang hebat, percayalah pada ayahku. _appa_ pasti menepati janjinya. Aku Do Kyungsoo, kau?" Sehun tersenyum, ia hampir menangis bahagia. "Oh Sehun _imnida._"

Dan beberapa tahun berlalu, semenjak hari itu keluarga Kyungsoo yang kaya-raya mengangkat Sehun sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka. Memperbaiki kehidupan Sehun, melanjutkan impian Sehun yang sempat terputus dulu.

**_Flashback off_**

Ckiiittt!

Sehun mengerem mobilnya dengan sangat mendadak, untung saja ia dan Luhan mengenakan sabuk pengaman. "_Aigoo, _Sehunnie! Mengapa kau ceroboh sekali?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah terkejutnya. "_Mianhae chagi, _astaga entah mengapa aku seceroboh ini. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sehun khawatir. "Kalau aku kenapa-kenapa, kau pasti juga kenapa-kenapa Hunnie. Aku baik-baik saja, lanjutkan saja perjalanan ini."

"_Chagi, _perasaanku tidak enak." Luhan mengelus pundak Sehun lembut, "Jangan dipikirkan, doakan saja semoga itu hanya prasangka bukan kenyataan." Sehun mengangguk lalu menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian ia dan Luhan sampai di rumah Sehun yang besar, "Bukankah itu mobil Kai?" Sehun tampak bingung dengan mobil BMW hitam milik Kai yang terparkir rapi di depan pagar rumahnya. "Mungkin ia sedang bertamu." Jawab Luhan, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ia dan Luhan turun. "Mengapa pintunya tertutup tapi menimbulkan celah ya?" Sehun semakin bingung, biasanya kalau Kai bermain ke rumahnya tapi ia ada di rumah maka pintu itu akan tertutup. Namun bila ia tidak berada di rumah maka pintu itu akan terbuka lebar.

"PERGI! LEPASKANAKU! BAJINGAN! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Sehun dan Luhan terlonjak mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. "_Noona!_" Sehun berlari, ia masuk dan mendapati pemandangan yang tidak sewajarnya di sofa ruang tamunya. Kai –seseorang yang langsung ia kenali dari belakang- sedang menghimpit Kyungsoo, tampak Kai memaksa untuk memeluk Kyungsoo dan bahkan berusaha menciumnya. "Pergi, jangan lakukan lagi.." isak Kyungsoo, tampak sepertinya dua orang itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun terpaku dan geram memandang hal yang tersaji di hadapannya sementara Luhan berdiri dengan wajah _shock_nya.

Sehun langsung menarik kerah baju Kai, membawanya menjauh dari kakaknya. Kai menoleh menatap Sehun yang terlihat sangat marah, sekilas Sehun melihat keadaan kakaknya yang menangis hebat. "_Noona, _jadi dia? Katakan, jadi Kai yang melakukannya padamu? Mengapa kau melindunginya?" Sehun menaikkan suaranya, Luhan langsung mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk gadis itu lembut. "Ssh, Kyungie tenanglah. Ada aku dan Sehun, kau sudah aman." Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat.

Sehun menatap Kai tidak percaya, teman sebangkunya, sekelas, teman yang ia pikir paling dekat dengannya tega mengkhianatinya seperti ini, tega menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi. "_Well, _maafkan aku Sehun. Memang aku melakukannya, tapi.. tapi.. biarkan aku menjelaskannya dahulu."

Bugh!

Kai terjerembab, meski Sehun berbadan kecil tinjuannya ternyata tidak selemah kelihatannya. Hidup di jalan dan mempertahankan diri menciptakan sisi kasar dalam diri Sehun. "_Chagi, _tolong bawa _noona _masuk kamarnya. Aku akan menyelesaikan dengan bajingan ini." Ucap Sehun, dadanya kembang-kempis menahan amarah. "_Ne._" Sepertinya trauma Kyungsoo masih belum dapat hilang, dengan badan bergetar ia dan Luhan naik ke kamar mereka. "Kau, kita bicara di halaman." Sehun berbalik, dengan menahan perih Kai bangkit dan mengikuti Sehun.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Kai." Sehun berkata dengan tajam. "Maafkan aku." Jawab Kai, lalu keadaan menjadi sangat hening. "Maaf? Hanya itu? Lalu setelah kau meminta maaf apa kau bisa mengembalikan pribadi kakakku menjadi seperti semula? Lalu apa kau bisa mengembalikan masa depan kakakku yang kau hancurkan? Mengembalikan keperawanannya? Mengembalikan kepercayaanku padamu? APA BISA?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Kai berkata dengan yakin, "Bertanggung jawab? Bertanggung jawab katamu? Kau tahu, mungkin aku akan mencari seseorang yang lebih baik untuk kakakku. Bukan orang yang menyakitinya seperti ini, kau kira bertanggung jawab dan menjelaskan semua ini pada orang apalagi orangtuaku semudah mulut sialanmu itu berkata?"

"Sehun, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau pinta. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintai Kyungsoo." Sehun makin murka, "LALU KALAU KAU MENCINTAINYA KAU BEBAS MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADANYA BEGITU? Tidak bisakah kau mencari cara lain? Demi Tuhan kau masih kelas satu SMA Jongin! Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak seumurmu dalam masalah percintaan seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau kakakku hamil? Lalu orangtuamu tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian? Pada akhirnya kakakku lagi yang terluka, tutup mulutmu bodoh!"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku melakukannya di bawah pengaruh alkohol." Sehun hendak menampar Kai, namun tangannya ia turunkan lagi. "Pengaruh alkohol? Setelah berkata karena kau mencintai kakakku kau bilang kau mabuk? Alasan apalagi yang bisa kau keluarkan? Kenapa harus kakakku yang menjadi korban sifat binatangmu itu hah?" Kai memajukan tubuhnya.

"Pukul aku Sehun, aku tahu kau menyayangi kakak angkatmu. Kumohon, aku merasa bersalah dengan hal ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Memaafkan diriku saja susah bukan main, apalagi meminta kalian memaafkanku. Tapi aku yakin atas perasaanku pada Kyungsoo Sehun, sama seperti kau dengan Luhan _noona. _Lakukan apapun agar kekesalanmu dan kakakmu berakhir."

"Kau berkata tanpa berpikir, tidak mudah melakukannya. Dan maaf Kai, aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi. Menghajarmu hanya menghabiskan tenagaku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa padamu. Mungkin Luhannie dan Kyungsoo _noona _bisa lebih baik dalam mengambil sikap. Sekarang pergilah!" usir Sehun, lalu lelaki yang hanya lebih mudai 3bulan dari Kai tersebut memasuki rumahnya lagi, mengabaikan Kai dengan pandangan sendunya.

**TBC**

**Review Jusseyo, please don't be a silent reader ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2

**DAuthor:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Trust me! I'm Sorry part 2

**Genre:** GenderSwitch, Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O or Dio)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO K's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: KAISOOO LOPELOPE walau saya harus pusing, kenapa KaiSoo -_- kenapa harus bangKai wkwk. **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

'_Diselimuti akan rasa penasaran membuatku selalu merasa harus untuk menatapmu, keceriaan dan kepribadianmu mengusikku. Aku ingin suatu saat nanti kau menyadariku, menyadari bahwa ada orang bodoh yang semakin bodoh karena hanya bisa termangu menatapmu.'_

Kyungsoo menatap amplop berwarna biru laut di tangannya, lalu mengabaikannya. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah bagaimana surat itu sampai ke tangannya? "_Jiejie.._" suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan gadis China berkulit putih yang sedang duduk di atas kursi meja belajarnya. "_Jiejie _sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang bingung, seminggu lagi _prom night. _Tapi aku tidak tahu harus memakai baju seperti apa, dan aku bahkan kalah dibanding Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Oh bahkan Tao yang hanya anggota organisasi sepertimu sudah menentukan pakaian apa yang akan mereka kenakan." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Memang _jiejie _jadi pergi dengan_nya_?" Kyungsoo sedikit memberi kode pada imbuhan 'nya' Lay terlihat malu.

"Habis, kalau tidak dengan dia _jiejie _pergi dengan siapa?" Lay berdalih. "Ahahah, _jiejie_ di dahimu tertulis 'aku berbohong' dengan sangat jelas. Lagipula kenapa kalian harus malu-malu sih? Suho _oppa _itu tampan lho, mantan ketua OSIS lagi, pintar lagi." Kyungsoo memanas-manasi Lay. "Aish, berhenti membahas si pendek itu." Kyungsoo terbahak, hingga amplop biru di tangannya terjatuh.

"Amplop? Surat dari siapa?" tanya Lay, Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, surat kaleng biasa." Lay hanya mengangguk. "Kau sudah memutuskan akan pergi dengan siapa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kurasa aku tidak akan ikut acara itu." 'Apalagi karena Kai adalah salah satu anak selain anak kelas tiga yang wajib datang.' Tambah Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kyungsoo, _jiejie _tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan mulai awal liburan kemarin. Tumben sekali kau jarang ke sekolah, biasanya saja meski hari libur kau akan memilih di sekolah. Kau mau cerita sesuatu?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. "Kurasa memang aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Selama ini hanya Luhan _jie _yang tahu, aku takut semua orang akan menjauhiku." Lay menatap Kyungsoo iba, "Memang ada apa? Seberapa berat Kyungie?"

"_She's a ma-ma-ma-machine.." _Lay terlonjak ketika ponselnya berbunyi. "Kyungie tolong ponselku di sebelahmu." Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel layar sentuh milik Lay, dan karena ada panggilan masuk maka layar ponsel itu menyala menampilkan gambar layar ponsel Lay. Di foto tersebut tampak seorang lelaki memeluk pundak Lay mesra, mereka tertawa berdua ke arah kamera. "Ehem, yang katanya tidak tertarik dengan si pendek eh fotonya bareng haha." Lay buru-buru merampas ponselnya. "_Aigoo _kau ini."

"_Hao?_" sapa Lay, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, Kyungsoo juga sedang ada di rumahku. Kalian datang saja." Lay mengakhiri panggilannya, Kyungsoo menatap penuh tanya. "Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Tao." Kyungsoo mengangguk, di antara mereka berlima yang paling muda adalah Kyungsoo dan Tao. Mereka juga sama-sama anggota organisasi, namun Kyungsoo tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tao karena kendala bahasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kamar Lay menjadi ramai. "Sst, sekarang dengarkan cerita Kyungsoo dulu." Pecah Lay ketika teman-temannya ribut. Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, memori itu terputar kembali. "Kami tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun, jangan memendam masalah itu bila masih ada kami." Baekhyun mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin setelah ini, kalian akan menjauhiku." Cicit Kyungsoo, Xiumin menggeleng. "Aku mengenalmu dan Lay paling lama di antara Baekhyun dan Tao. Aku tidak mungkin menjauhimu begitu saja, kami tahu kepribadianmu Kyungsoo." Yang lain menyetujui.

"Aku.. aku baru saja diperkosa, aku bukan orang baik-baik lagi.." Kyungsoo menangis, Lay melebarkan matanya. "_MWOYA?_" ia terkaget. "Siapa yang berani melakukannya?" sambung Lay lagi setelah Kyungsoo terlihat takut. "A-anak kelas satu _jie. _Aku takut.. aku takut mereka mengecapku sebagai gadis murahan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawan saat itu. Aku ketakutan dan sendirian, aku takut semua orang akan membenciku."

"Anak kelas satu? Berani sekali _jie._" Meski lebih muda beberapa bulan, Tao tetap menghormati Kyungsoo. Ia meremas telapak tangannya membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih seram, seseorang apsti akan langsung tumbang bila terkena pukulan Tao –sang atlet Wu Shu- "Hiks, bagaimana.. aku takut."

"Kita tidak membencimu, justru kita khawatir denganmu Kyungie. Bagaimana bisa kau mendiamkannya? Harusnya kau bawa saja ia ke kantor polisi, jangan bilang kau tidak melaporkannya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Tidak mungkin, ia sahabat Sehun." Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan.

"Sahabat Sehun?" Xiumin membeo. "KAI?" jerit Lay, Baekhyun dan Tao bersamaan setelah berhasil menyimpulkan sahabat yang benar-benar sahabat dari si datar dan dingin Oh Sehun. Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "SI KKAMJONG ITU? BERANI SEKALI!" Xiumin tampaknya ikut marah, sudah lama ia tidak menyukai lelaki berkulit gelap itu.

"_Jiejie.._" Kyungsoo terisak, Baekhyun cepat-cepat memeluk gadis dengan mata lebar itu. "_Gwaenchana, _masih ada kami. A-apa kau maaf, hamil?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu." Lay mengelus dada, ia benar-benar merasa kasihan dengan adik kelas sekaligus sahabatnya itu. "Seseorang harus memberi si Kkamjong itu pelajaran." Bisik Xiumin.

.

..

"Kyungsoo!" Kai berlari melihat gadis yang pernah ia lukai memasuki gerbang sekolah, ia yang biasanya sering terlambat dan malas bangun pagi hari ini –hari pertama masuk setelah libur- adalah orang pertama setelah Geum _ahjussi _yang memasuki sekolah. Ia berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya, ia heran bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa masuk sendirian tanpa bersama Sehun, Luhan atau teman-temannya yang lain.

"Minggir!" ia mendorong beberapa murid, tidak menyangka langkah kecil Kyungsoo bisa membuat gadis itu hilang dengan cepat. "_Nice weather _Jongin!" Kai terpaksa menoleh setelah tidak menemukan Kyungsoo dan merasa seseorang menahan lengannya. "Hai tiang." Ucapnya acuh meski seseorang di sampingnya itu duduk di kelas akhir rasanya ia merasa tidak perlu untuk menghormatinya, jadi Kai memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _hyung, gege _atau semacamnya, berusaha melepaskan genggaman telapak tangan Kris yang mencengkram lengannya. "Hmm, Jongin sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain-main denganmu bukan?"

Kai mendesis, ia malas kalau menghadapi orang setengah bule itu. "Apa maumu?" tanya Kai tajam, Kai pernah mempermalukan Kris pada acara _dance battle _dadakan, ia mengejek Kris dan memanas-manasi lelaki dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata tersebut untuk melawannya. Tentu saja Kris kalah menghadapi seorang _dancer _kelas atas sepertinya, dan semenjak itu Kris sangat membencinya. Dan kemudian ada lomba debat bahasa Inggris tingkat sekolah, Kris dengan tega mendaftarkan Kai secara diam-diam dan otomatis Kai hanya bisa mati kutu ketika berhadapan dengan Kris, apalagi itu baru babak awal. Kai yang notabenenya sangat buruk dalam berbahasa Inggris selalu kalah menghadapi Kris, dan membuat semua orang mencemoohnya mengatakan ia terkenal hanya mengandalkan wajah saja dengan otak yang tidak berisi. Lagipula siapa yang akan menang melawan ahli bicara dan orang yang merupakan seorang _foreigner _dalam debat bahasa Inggris?

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?" tawar Kris, Kai memutar bola matanya. "Berhentilah bermain-main bule, aku tahu kau hanya berusaha mencurangiku lagi kan?" Kris tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai- "Tidak, kali ini kita tidak bertanding dalam hal yang hanya seseorang dari kita ahli di dalamnya. Kita bertanding saja di hal yang kita berdua sama-sama ahli." Usul lelaki tampan itu pada Kai. "Untuk apa aku harus melakukannya?"

"_Oh come on _Jongin! Berhenti bersikap kau pandai dalam hal apapun, bukankah tantangan itu menarik bagi lelaki huh?" Kai benar-benar ingin membekap mulut orang Kanada di sampingnya itu dengan sepatunya. Atau sekedar bermain-main dengan gunting rumput dengan Kris, gara-gara Kris ia tidak dapat mengejar Kyungsoo lagi. "Baiklah, aku turuti." Jawab Kai pada akhirnya, seringaian Kris bertambah lebar. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Kai.

"Turnamen basket, tanggal 27 besok. Itu adalah _event _akbar pertama setelah masuk sekolah ini, aku tahu dulu waktu SMP kau adalah ketua basket benar kan?" Kai menggeram dalam hati, ia memang ketua basket dulu tapi itu dulu waktu SMP. Dan juga, ia menjadi ketua bukan karena ia piawai bermain basket, ia dipercaya karena dari dulu Kai adalah lelaki idola di sekolahnya, lagi-lagi Kai merutuki ketenarannya akibat wajah saja. Kai mahir dalam bidang tertentu saja seperti menari dan juga _rap._ "Kris, _rap _lebih imbang bagi kita untuk ditandingkan." Kai tidak terima dengan turnamen basket sialan itu. "Haha, aku memang jago _rap _Jongin. Tapi, pertandingan _rap? _Itu sama sekali tidak mengasyikkan kau tahu."

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan semua ini? Melawanmu? Bukankah kau tidak senang melawanku karena kau benci padaku?" Kai emosi, Kris hanya tertawa mengejek. "Memang, tapi bermain-main denganmu jauh lebih menyenangkan Kai. Oh, sebenarnya kau tidak harus melakukannya _sih.. _ini kan hanya sebuah tawaran, tapi ya aku tidak segan-segan untuk membocorkan apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan di awal liburan."

Kai tersentak, rahangnya menegang. "K-Kau.." Kai menghembus nafasnya, "_Well, _mungkin kau lupa aku masuk dalam jajaran anak-anak yang dipercaya untuk mengurus rekaman CCTV. Kau mungkin lupa kalau di setiap ruangan di kelas ini terdapat CCTV bukan? Brutal Jongin dan si lemah Kyungsoo, hmm berita yang cukup bagus. Apalagi kalau sampai satu sekolah ini tahu kalau si Kyungsoo yang polos itu memiliki tubuh yang indah." Kris memelankan suaranya, namun nadanya benar-benar membuat Kai terbakar amarah.

"Brengsek!" Kai menarik kerah Kris kasar. "_Hold on._" Kris menyingkirkan tangan Kai. Dalam hati lelaki berkulit tan itu menyesal, ia lupa kalau ada CCTV yang merekam mereka, tidak lebih tepatnya karena ia mabuk maka akal sehatnya menguap entah ke mana. "Sepertinya itu saat yang membuatku terkejut, ketika liburan datang aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke sekolah dan mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan namun aku menemukan robekan baju dan kancing-kancing baju yang tersebar. Aku juga menemukan gelang berinisial 'Kai' dan buku bernama 'Do Kyungsoo' di perpustakaan. Dan hal itu membuatku penasaran melihat apa yang terjadi di tempat itu sebelumnya."

Rasa kesal masih merayapi Kai, namun lelaki itu sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya, Kris tidak menyebarkan berita itu secara langsung. "Aku mau menurutimu, pertandingan basket atau apapun itu." Ucap Kai pada akhirnya lagi, "_Well, _tidak kusangka seorang Kim Jongin benar-benar melindungi ketenarannya ya? Baiklah, selamat berjuang Kkamjongie." Kris meninggalkan Kai seorang diri, beberapa orang memandang dua lelaki tampan yang baru saja berdiri dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan juga berbisik.

'Aku tidak perduli dengan popularitasku, aku hanya tidak mau membuatnya semakin terluka. Aku tidak mau menambah beban hidupnya dan membuatnya semakin malu. Aku mau ia masih bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan normal meski aku melukainya..'

. . .

"Kalau aku memenangkan pertandingan itu, tolong hapus atau sembunyikan rekaman CCTV itu." Pinta Kai dengan sangat, saat ini keduanya sedang berada di lapangan _indoor _sekolah mereka. "Baiklah, tapi jika kau kalah.. kau bisa mendapati kehancuranmu saat itu Kai." Kai langsung berbalik, Kris tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya Kris sudah menyingkirkan rekaman pada hari itu, dan rekaman itu secara aman berada di tangannya tanpa mungkin akan ketahuan oleh pihak lain.

.

..

"Park Chanyeol!" lelaki yang tingginya sebelas-dua belas dengan Kris itu menoleh menatap Kai yang mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan lezat dalam porsi jumbo yang belum selesai ia nikmati. 'Dukk!' Kai meringis saat mendapati sebuah kamus yang cukup tebal mendarat manis di kepalanya.

"Aku _hyung_mu! Duduklah, jangan mengganggu acara makanku." Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Kai agar duduk di sebrangnya, dengan sabar Kai menunggu si tiang kedua itu makan. Beberapa saat kemudian makanan berporsi besar itu tandas dan bersarang ke perut Chanyeol, segera Chanyeol meneguk _coke _yang ia beli dan dengan penuh gaya ia melambungkan kaleng kosong bekas _coke_nya dengan indah, dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara kalau kaleng itu masuk ke dalam tong sampah dengan sempurna.

"Wow, yang barusan itu _threepoint_ haha." Chanyeol tertawa lebar, membuat deretan gigi rapinya yang putih bersih terlihat dengan jelas. Kai berdecak pelan, ia tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah _over playful and the happiest person in this world. _Namun sisi baik Chanyeol yang tidak Kai miliki adalah, pertama Chanyeol sangat tinggi, kedua Chanyeol berkulit putih dan yang ketiga tentu saja Chanyeol hampir sama mahirnya dengan Kris dalam bermain basket. "Baiklah, kau mau minta tolong apa? Oh wow, Byun Baekhyun melirikku! Astaga ia cantik sekali." Rahang Chanyeol turun sedikit, memperlihatkan bagian dalam dari rongga mulutnya yang terlihat sangat tidak elit.

"Diamlah dan tutup mulut besarmu itu _hyung, _kau memalukan." Kai tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seseorang yang menjadi idola memiliki tingkah seperti Chanyeol, oh tentu saja terkadang Chanyeol memang sangat tampan. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Chanyeol hafal dengan kebiasaan Kai, tidak bakal lelaki itu bakal datang padanya bila tidak ada urusan khusus. "Seminggu ini, aku akan berlatih basket denganmu. Apapun itu, sempatkan waktumu untuk melatihku! Kumohon, apapun akan kuberi padamu _hyung!_" seru Kai, namun suaranya masih dipelankan –ia bukan seseorang dengan kehebohan tingkat dewa seperti Chanyeol-

"Hey, hey, hey! Kau mengacaukan jadwalku begitu? Lalu kau kira aku harus berhadapan dengan bola bundar berwarna _orange _dan berlatih bersamamu setiap hari begitu? Kau kira aku pelatih NBA? Tidak-tidak, aku butuh waktu untuk privasiku Kai." Elak Chanyeol sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "_Hyung! _Privasimu hanya untuk berkencan dengan si ByunByun itu, memang kau punya setumpuk jadwal penting ketika di rumah? Kumohon, seminggu saja!"

"Sopan sedikit bila menyebut nama kekasihku, baiklah seminggu akan kutemani kau berlatih. Tapi hanya satu jam setiap harinya bagaimana? Dan izinkan aku membawa Baekhyun bersama haha. Lagipula, ada angin apa kau ingin berlatih basket? Bukankah kau juga lumayan lancar bermain basket?" Kai menggeleng. "Tidak ingin sekedar lancar _hyung, _aku ingin jadi pro! Sampai aku bisa mengalahkan seorang Wu Yi Fan!" Kai menggebu-gebu, Chanyeol tersedak meski ia tidak mengunyah atau meminum apapun.

"_Mwoya? _Kau bermimpi atau kau mabuk? Kau tahu, aku bahkan sering sekali kalah darinya. Dan kau yang _ujuk-ujuk mak bedundung _(?) ingin jadi pemain ahli berharap mengalahkan si naga itu? Menghayal sekali.." Chanyeol mencibir, "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin _hyung_, kau tinggal membimbingku hingga aku jago. Urusan Kris adalah nomor terakhir."

"_Oh yeah, whatever. Good luck Kkamjong!_" ucap Chanyeol cuek. "Lapangan _indoor, _sepulang sekolah." Kai bangkit meninggalkan Chanyeol yang merubah ekspresinya, "Seharusnya selain si hitam dan seseorang yang tidak berhidung mancung, Si Kkamjong itu punya julukan lain. Si bodoh.."

.

..

Kai menghentak kakinya, karena disibukkan dengan masalahnya dan si _tower _berjalan ia jadi lupa dengan tujuannya mencari Kyungsoo. Dan lupa dengan tujuannya yang satu lagi, Kai mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya. "Kuharap kau mengerti." Lalu menyelipkan sesuatu berwarna _aquamarine _itu ke sebuah loker.

Tiba-tiba ia menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin ia temui pada saat ini, Kai mendecih. "Jonginnie~" orang itu memeluk Kai lembut. "Kenapa _noona _ada di sini?" Hyorin tersenyum, ia menebar pesona pada beberapa adik kelasnya. "Aku rindu padamu, ayo kita keluar!" Kai menautkan alisnya. "Rindu? Memang ada sesuatu yang perlu kau rindukan di diriku? Maaf _noona _aku sibuk, dan terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memperhatikan orang yang tidak aku kenal sepertimu." Kai pergi, Hyorin melotot.

"Aish, Jonginnie kenapa kau seperti ini sih? Oh ayolah Jongin, tidak mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku kan?" '_Over confident._' Ejek Kai dalam hati. "Kau bisa menilai sendiri dari ekspresiku _noona, _dan aku pergi." Kai meninggalkan Hyorin yang mencak-mencak secara heboh di tempatnya. "Argh! Susah sekali mendekati anak kelas satu itu ya Tuhan, apa aku kurang cantik?" gerutu Hyorin, ia memang terobsesi pada Kai semenjak melihat lelaki itu tampil di atas panggung dengan keren. Dan Kai tentu saja terganggu dengan gadis yang tidak ia kenal mengaku-ngaku dekat dengannya.

"Kau di sini? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi." Kai langsung berbinar mendapati objek yang ia cari-cari sedang berdiri di hadapannya, gadis dengan rambut hitam itu menunduk. Ia tidak mungkin berteriak mengusir Kai karena sedang ada di area sekolah. "Jongin, pergi.." bisik Kyungsoo, Kai terdiam. Ia hendak memeluk Kyungsoo namun pasti tidak mungkin ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak mungkin diam. "Dengar, kumohon dengarkan aku!" pinta Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat, "Sudah kubilang hentikan Kai. Hyorin _unnie _melihatmu di sana." Kyungsoo baru saja akan berbalik.

"Ya! Kkamjong! Masih berani kau mendekati Kyungsoo hah?" Xiumin datang, Kai jadi terkejut dengan gadis imut namun begitu buruk ketika mengamuk. Xiumin datang dengan kekasihnya Chen, Chen hanya diam dan mengikuti kekasihnya itu. "Err, Xiumin _sunbae._" Sahut Kai, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu meski satu _club dance _dengannya. "Menjauh, sekarang!" Kai mundur satu langkah dari Kyungsoo. "Sekali menyentuh Kyungsoo, maka kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menelan sebilah pedang anggar!" semprot Xiumin. Kai meneguk liurnya ngeri, Chen tertawa tanpa suara dan Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega karena Xiumin datang tepat waktu.

Lalu Xiumin menggandeng Kyungsoo dan Chen pergi dari hadapan Kai, "Yaish! Susah sekali untuk menyakinkan aku tidak bermaksud buruk!" Kai menendang dinding, lalu mengumpat karena merasa kesakitan.

. . .

"Chanyeol _hyung, _fokus _please. _Aku harus cepat bisa!" Kai uring-uringan pada lelaki penuh semangat di depannya, ia minta Chanyeol datang agar Chanyeol mengajarinya, bukannya melihat Chanyeol berekspresi _nanti-dulu-aku-ingin-memeluk-Baekhyun-tercinta-yang-super-seksi-ini._ Kalau bukan dengan jaminan Kris tidak akan menyebarkan rekaman itu, Kai tidak bakal susah-susah ingin belajar basket.

"Kau latihan saja sendiri, beres kan?" Kai yakin ia pasti menderita hipertensi karena seharian ini ia ingin memarahi semua orang, termasuk boneka berjalan kesayangan Chanyeol dengan mulut tajamnya itu. "Kalau aku bisa sudah kulakukan dari tadi _noona._" Desis Kai, 'Ya Tuhan, kuatkan hatiku. Ini sebagai rasa tanggung jawab dan rasa penyesalanku ya Tuhan.' Batin Kai menjerit.

"Baiklah, ayo berlatih." Chanyeol mengalah, ia tidak tega melihat wajah melas Kai. "Coba masukkan bola itu ke _ring, _asal jangan main kasar! Aku masih ingin berkencan dengan wajah mulus ini." Chanyeol bergaya seolah-olah ia adalah model _coverboy _paling laris saat ini, membuat Kai berambisi untuk meluruskan rambut keriting Chanyeol dengan paksa.

Detik demi detik berlalu, Kai masih terus berjuang walaupun hari itu kekuatannya hanya sebesar 3 banding 10 dengan Chanyeol. "_Please _Kai, kau tahu betapa buruk dirimu? Ayo berusaha, aku seperti menghadang anak SD yang tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara memasukkan bola ke _ring. _Rileks saja, dan anggap _ring _itu adalah sesuatu paling penting yang harus kau gapai! Jangan loyo seperti ini." Chanyeol menasehati, Kai tidak dapat menerima. "Kau terlalu tinggi Chanyeol!"

"Whoo, kau bilang aku terlalu tinggi? Lalu bagaimana dengan si naga berjalan itu? Apakah ia pendek? Jangan berkata yang tidak masuk akal, pertama kuasai emosimu dengan baik. Katamu si alis tebal itu memiliki mulut sampah? Lalu sekarang aku kau bilang menyebalkan? Itu semua karena kau tidak mampu mengatasinya, anggap saja omongan kami angin lalu. Kuasai dirimu sendiri, itu hal yang paling penting. Dan jangan pernah kehilangan fokusmu barang sebentar saja."

Kai mengatur nafasnya, benar juga. Ia terlalu cepat marah dan melupakan segalanya, ia diam terkadang Chanyeol yang _slengekan _ternyata bisa jadi dewasa juga. "Hmm, kita coba lagi." Dan kemudian suasana sedikit membaik, Kai mulai bisa berkembang dan beberapa kali memasukkan bolanya ke dalam _ring. _Sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa belajar dari Chanyeol, bagaimana lelaki itu menguasai diri, tekhnik mengecoh, dan tekhnik menyerang dengan cepat.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kai yang bersungguh-sungguh dengan sedikit senyum, entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis imut itu. 'Ku harap yang kami lakukan benar.' Kata Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol sesekali mencuri pandang dengan Baekhyun, dibalas dengan senyuman tulus Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol merasa udara bertambah panas.

Kai terdiam sesaat, ia sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kemudian ia menatap sekitar, sampai ia mendapati Kyungsoo bergandengan dengan seseorang –yang ia kenali sebagai mantan ketua OSIS- kalau tidak salah namanya Suho. Mereka bergandengan dengan cukup dekat dan dari sela-sela pandangannya Kai dapat menangkap siluet Kyungsoo yang tertawa bahagia, bukan tangisan atau ketakutan seperti yang selalu ditunjukkan gadis itu padanya.

Ada sesuatu yang bereaksi secara tidak wajar di dadanya, rasa sesak yang menghimpitnya. Ia terus bertanya bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo dekat dengan Suho? Tanpa ia tahu kalau Suho adalah kekasih Lay, tanpa ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang lebih ia anggap kakak daripada kekasih. "Kai awas!"

Brukk!

Bola basket hasil lemparan Chanyeol mengenai Dahi Kai dengan keras, kepala Kai langsung berdenyut hebat. "Ups, aku kan bilang jangan kehilangan fokus." Ucap Chanyeol yang kaget, tiba-tiba Kai limbung. Badannya merosot ke tanah secara tiba-tiba.

"Kkamjong! Ya!" Chanyeol berteriak, dan sepertinya Kai benar-benar pingsan dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. "Astaga, ada apa dengannya?" mau tak mau Chanyeol membopong Kai ke UKS diikuti Baekhyun.

. . .

'_Aku mengejarmu, namun tak semudah kelihatannya. Bahkan hanya untuk menangkap bayang-bayangmu saja rasanya begitu susah. Tapi aku takkan menyerah secepat itu, aku akan bertahan hingga akhir. Aku akan berusaha untukmu.'_

"Surat kaleng lagi?" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. Lay menatap Kyungsoo, "Si Kkamjong mungkin?" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Jangan membahas dia _jie._" Lay hanya mengangguk. "Minggu besok turnamen basket, minggu besoknya lagi _prom night._" Ucap Lay sambil mengingat-ingat. "Aku tidak terlalu perduli." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku jadi perduli pada turnamen itu, katanya di akhri pertandingan ada pertandingan spesial antara si ketua basket super tampan si Kris itu dengan Kai." Mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Hah? _Jiejie _tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Tuh kan kau tertarik juga."

Kyungsoo menggeleng ngeri, membayangkan Kris yang saat ini sedang ada _something _dengan Tao sahabatnya itu melawan Kai. Tubuh bidang dan tinggi Kris serta permainan indahnya namun yang tak jarang berubah kasar. Kai mungkin saja berada dalam bahaya? 'Tapi, apa peduliku?' batinnya bergejolak.

"-Kan?" Kyungsoo tersentak, ia mendongak menatap Lay. Ia hanya menangkap imbuhan di akhir kalimat Lay saja. "Maaf, _jiejie_ bilang apa barusan?" tanyanya. "Kau tidak sedang khawatir dengan Kai Kan?" ulang Lay lagi, Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah, aku ingin duduk sejauh mungkin dari Tao. Karena aku tahu ia akan mendukung Kris sementara aku tidak tahu akan mendukung siapa?" jujur Kyungso0. "Wah, ternyata kau benar-benar tertarik sampai membayangkan kau akan pergi menonton pertandingan itu." Ucap Lay.

.

..

"Minggir!" usir Sehun dengan suara pelan namun tajam. Kai menggeleng, dari kemarin ia masih tetap duduk di bangku yang biasa ia duduki dengan Sehun. Namun kemarin Sehun izin karena harus mengantar Luhan ke rumah sakit karena terserang alergi. "Sehun, ini bangkuku dan aku akan duduk di sini." Balas Kai. "Ya memang, tapi bukankah aku bilang aku tidak bisa percaya padamu lagi? Aku tidak bisa dekat denganmu lagi, dan kau harus mengerti itu." Jawab Sehun.

"Oh, atau mungkin aku saja yang pergi. Zelo! Aku duduk bersamamu." Dan Sehun pergi, Kai heran ia lelah sekali menghadapi semua ini. Mereka marah pada Kai dan mereka juga pergi meninggalkan Kai. Lelaki tampan itu memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia kemarin sampai harus tumbang padahal hanya terkena lemparan Chanyeol. Dan ia tidak mau semakin lemah lagi, ia harus melindungi rekaman _aktivitas _antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo malam itu!

.

Kai melangkah dengan berjingkat, ia mendapati gadis yang membuatnya gila beberapa hari ini sedang duduk sambil menatap lurus pada laptopnya. Wajah itu, wajah yang membuat Kai tenggelam di dalamnya, sepasang mata lucu yang mencuri hatinya, hidung mancung, kulit putih yang menawan, dan bibir _kissable _yang pernah Kai kuasai dulu.

Kai ingin sekali kembali ke masa lalu dan menghapuskan mengapa ia harus mabuk di area sekolah, ia ingin saat itu ia tidak perlu mabuk sehingga kejadian itu tak perlu terjadi. Ia masih ingin Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senyuman ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Ia seribu kali akan memilih Kyungsoo hanya mengenalnya sebagai sahabat Sehun, bagaimana Kyungsoo bersikap lembut dan menyiapkannya serta Sehun masakan-masakan yang lezat. Ya, Kai yang dulu hanya sebuah lelaki naif yang baru mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang, ia memang mengeluarkan cara-cara konyol untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Semua masih dalam batas wajar, bagaimana ia beralasan untuk menginap di rumah Sehun sambil berlatih _dance _atau sekedar tanding _game. _Padahal sebenarnya, ia datang untuk melihat Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

Ia iri, mengapa ia tidak menjadi adik angkat Kyungsoo seperti Sehun. Ia merasa Sehun hampir seperti _sister-complex _dan ia iri, ia ingin Kyungsoo seperhatian itu padanya. Namun, akal gelapnya mengganggu semua rencananya itu.

Sesak, dulu Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan lembut dan senyuman sekarang telah lenyap. Sekarang hanya ada Kyungsoo yang akan berusaha kabur setiap melihatnya, hanya ada Kyungsoo yang menangis melihatnya, hanya ada Kyungsoo yang selalu berkata bahwa ia membenci Kai.

**TBC!**

**Yup, tbc lagi. Review please ;A; kira-kira si Kai mau ngapain yak? Aww kesan badboynya Kris sama Slengekannya Chanyeol dapet banget wkwkwk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TBC!**

**Yup, tbc lagi. Review please ;A; kira-kira si Kai mau ngapain yak? Aww kesan badboynya Kris sama Slengekannya Chanyeol dapet banget wkwkwk.**

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Trust me! I'm Sorry part 3

**Genre:** GenderSwitch, Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O or Dio)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO K's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: KAISOOO LOPELOPE walau saya harus pusing, kenapa KaiSoo -_- kenapa harus bangKai wkwk. **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Kyungsoo menatap fokus pada benda berbentuk persegi di pangkuannya, tangannya sibuk menari di atas _keyboard _sedari tadi. Namun di fikirannya terbayang-bayang apa yang baru saja ia baca di majalah dinding sekolah tadi. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Lay dulu bukan isapan jempol belaka, pertandingan basket itu menghantui fikirannya.

Di majalah dinding tersebut tidak tertulis dengan jelas kalau Kris si ketua basket sekolah akan melawan Kai, namun dari _note _kecil yang ada di pojok pengunguman yang bertuliskan 'Saksikan pertandingan hiburan di akhir turnamen' membuatnya cemas. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus cemas dan siapa yang harus ia cemaskan? Apa benar ia mencemaskan anak kelas satu yang mengambil masa depannya itu?

Bruk!

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah kiri, seseorang berambut hitam kelam dan kulit gelap langsung ia kenali sebagai Kai bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Mungkin ia terlalu fokus sehingga tidak mendengar dan melihat langkah kaki Kai. Kyungsoo bukan tipe gadis dingin dan pendendam sehingga ia merasa tidak tega untuk mendiamkan dan marah sepanjang waktu pada Kai, namun ia juga harus memperbaiki kondisinya bukan? Memori buruk itu bagaikan bayangan yang selalu datang setiap kali ia dekat dengan Kai atau mengingat lelaki itu, dan juga kalau ia bersikap lembut mungkin saja ada orang yang berfikir ia adalah gadis yang mudah menyerahkan harga dirinya pada siapapun juga.

"_Mwohaeyo?_" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, lelah juga ia harus berteriak dan berlari setiap ada Kai. Ia dulu pernah menjadi orang yang cukup dekat dengan Kai saat lelaki itu sering bertamu ke rumahnya. "_Annio, _jangan kabur lagi.. aku mohon Kyungie." Pinta Kai, lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan laptop berwarna putih milik Kyungsoo dan meletakkan laptop itu di samping gadis itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kabur kalau kau menggenggam tanganku seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kai hanya tersenyum pilu. "_Mianhaeyo, jeongmal. _Aku menyesal atas semua yang aku lakukan saat itu, aku.. akal sehatku benar-benar hilang karena minuman alkohol sialan itu." Kai menundukkan kepalanya dalam, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya melihat Kai yang seperti itu. Ia mengenal Kai, ia mengenal kalau lelaki itu memiliki perangai yang sedikit dingin seperti Sehun, ia mengenal kalau Kai akan menjadi lelaki kocak jika bercanda, ia mengenal Kai yang seperti itu. Bukan Kai yang begini, bukan Kai yang terlihat sangat lemah seperti ini..

"Kai, jangan begini," ucap Kyungsoo tanpa sadar, Kai mendongak kentara sekali lelaki itu menahan air matanya. Mata Kai memerah dan berkaca-kaca, "Jangan begini, jangan seperti ini, bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk melupakan hal itu?" dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Kai, menyingkirkan poni yang hampir menutupi mata lelaki itu. "Kau yang jangan seperti ini Kyungie, aku tahu betapa terlukanya kau. Laporkan saja aku ke polisi, aku pantas untuk semua itu. Aku memilih mendekam di penjara daripada harus melihatmu yang bersedih karenaku, daripada harus melihatmu yang ketakutan karenaku, daripada harus melihatmu yang lari dari hadapanku.."

"Kai _listen, you don't know anything. I'm okay._" Kai menggeleng. "A-atau aku akan melaporkan diriku sendiri ke polisi?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat. "Lalu setelah kau masuk penjara? Apa aku akan baik-baik saja? Kau masih di bawah umur, lagipula aku pasti akan merasakan penyesalan yang begitu dalam karena mengirimmu ke penjara. Dan orang akan tahu kalau aku tidak lagi suci, itu bisa merusak pandangan orang kepada kita. Kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik, bahkan aku merasa bersalah karena selalu memintamu untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dariku. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja bayangan buruk itu menghantuiku Kai. Aku takut.."

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat, ia menempelkan wajahnya ke tangan mungil gadis itu. "Tidak akan seperti itu lagi, jangan takut padaku. Aku lebih memilih kau membenciku daripada kau harus takut padaku, kumohon jangan takut padaku. A-aku.. _saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo._" Kai mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang halus dan lembut, tak sanggup menahan lagi, air mata Kai mengalir dan membasahi tangan Kyungsoo. "_Mianhae._" Isak Kai, Kyungsoo turun dari bangku taman itu dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kai meski lelaki itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sst, _uljima._" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Kai, lelaki itu mendongak menatapnya. Ibu jari Kyungsoo yang lembut perlahan mengusap kantung mata Kai yang basah, "Tidak baik menangis bagi laki-laki, meski ada kalanya menangis juga sangat diperlukan." Hibur Kyungsoo, hati Kai terasa lega. Setidaknya.. ia masih dimaafkan oleh Kyungsoo, setidaknya masih ada harapan untuknya, setidaknya perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo bisa menjadi seperti dulu.

Kai menahan nafasnya saat merasa jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo terlampau dekat, Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo seperti dulu lagi, meski tidak ia ingkari ia tidak dapat menolak wajah cantik sekaligus imut milik Kyungsoo. "Nah, seperti ini! Ini Kkamjongie yang kukenal hihihi, Kim Jongin yang terlihat keren dan kuat dari depan, namun lembut dan konyol di dalam benar kan Kai? Eh.." setelah berkata dengan nada riang Kyungsoo terkejut ketika ia mendongak hidungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan hidung Kai. Beberapa detik Kyungsoo menatap lurus mata hitam Kai, entah mengapa ia merasa bumi berhenti berotasi, seluruh komponen alam berhenti beraktifitas, seperti ada seorang _time controller _di dekat mereka. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, seperti ada sepasang sayap burung yang menggelepar di dadanya.. _anni, _tepatnya jantungnya.

"Sst, tenanglah Kyungie. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji? Hanya biarkan seperti ini, aku suka menatap wajahmu dari dekat." Kai tersenyum simpul, Kyungsoo merasa mungkin ia terkana gejala demam atau semacamnya. Karena ketika terpaan nafas Kai menyapu wajahnya ia rasa sekujur badannya memanas dengan tidak wajar. Chu~

Dengan berani Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai sekilas, entah apa yang merasukinya. Hanya saja bibir tebal Kai yang berjarak satu setengah senti di hadapannya membuat ia benar-benar ingin mencium lelaki itu. Kai tersentak, ia terpaku dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa sampai Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau suka, tapi aku tidak. Kau tahu.. kau membuatku seperti terkena serangan jantung, rasanya jantungku seperti mengikuti lomba _marching band _tingkat nasional!" gerutu Kyungsoo setelah ia menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun Kai masih belum bereaksi. Lelaki itu masih diam tanpa suara, _'Well _sepertinya seorang _time controller _benar-benar ada dan menghentikan dunia Kai.' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kai?" tidak ada jawaban, "Kai.." hening, "Kim Jongin?" hanya suara nafas Kai yang masuk dalam indera pendengaran Kyungsoo. "Kkamjongie?" Kai masih terdiam. "YA!" jerit Kyungsoo kesal, namun lagi-lagi jantungnya bekerja dengan tidak normal. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kai menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya, mendekap erat Kyungsoo. "A-aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kyungie.." bisik Kai, mungkin kalau bisa Kyungsoo sudah akan menjadi cairan tanpa bentuk karena ulah Kai tersebut. 'Apa aku jatuh cinta?' batin Kyungsoo meski ia masih berada di pelukan Kai, ia benar-benar merasa tidak waras dan tidak sehat sekaligus.

.

..

"Hunnie, biarkan saja. Kau lihat betapa menyesalnya Kai kan? Ia tidak mungkin mengulangi perbuatannya lagi, kau mengenal Kai dengan baik. Jangan terus menghakimi Kai seperti itu, tidak baik untuk kelanjutan pertemananmu dengannya." Luhan mengelus lembut pundak Sehun dengan maksud menenangkan.

Tadi saat mereka sedang beristirahat bersama tak sengaja Sehun mendapati Kai berjalan berjingkat ke arah taman, segera ia mengajak Luhan untuk mengikuti lelaki itu. Dan benar Kai mendekati _noona_nya, namun yang ia lihat berbeda jauh dengan perkiraannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan secepat itu _noona_nya memaafkan Kai, padahal kalau ia berada di posisi kakak perempuannya itu ia pasti sudah melaporkan Kai ke kantor polisi terdekat.

"Aku memang mengenal Kai, tapi aku menyayangi _noona_ku." Jelas Sehun, "Sudahlah Hunnie, mereka sudah besar pasti bisa mengurusi masalah mereka sendiri." Hibur Luhan, mereka mengintip dua orang itu. "Eh.." Luhan terkejut saat Kyungsoo mencium Kai, Sehun lebih terkejut lagi. Namun ia berusaha mengatasi emosinya, mungkin kekasihnya benar. Mereka bisa mengurus masalah mereka sendiri..

"_Chagi, _ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Sehun, lelaki itupun berbalik sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan, namun saat ia berbalik ia merasa kalau Luhan tidak mengikutinya. "_Chagi?_" panggil Sehun. "Hunnie, sudah semenjak sebelum liburan ini hubungan kita merenggang." Kata Luhan lirih, Sehun menautkan alisnya. "_Mianhae, _bukannya aku tidak mengerti. T-tapi bisakah aku minta sehari saja kita habiskan berdua? Sebelum aku masuk universitas.."

Hening, setelah perkataan Luhan tidak ada balasan dari mereka berdua. Kemudian Luhan melepaskan gandengan tangan Sehun. "Maaf untuk bicara yang macam-macam, lupakan saja _ne? _Ayo kita kembali ke kelasmu." Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun, meski hatinya sedikit terluka karena Sehun tidak membalas perkataannya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah kecil meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

Grep!

Langkah Luhan terhenti, gadis yang terlampau cantik dengan rambut berwarna cokelat emas itu kaget saat merasakan lengan Sehun yang kokoh memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. "Aku, tidak peka ya?" bisik Sehun sambil membenamkan kepalanya di leher Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Huh?" balas Luhan bingung. "Aku menyia-nyiakan waktu-waktu terakhir kebersamaan kita di SMA ini dengan mengurusi si Kkamjong sialan itu? Maafkan aku ya.."

"Aku tidak pernah marah kok." Balas Luhan, ia tersenyum setidaknya Sehun masih memikirkannya. "Aku akan menjadi orang yang kuat jika aku berada di dekat _noona, _namun bersamamu aku merasa menjadi lelaki yang lemah. Dan kau adalah sumber energiku, aku tidak dapat hidup bersamamu. Mungkin siapapun yang mengenal masa laluku akan jijik bila berhadapan denganku, namun kau tidak. Kau mencintaiku karena aku Oh Sehun, karena Oh Sehun yang dulunya adalah orang jelata, yang kehilangan orangtua semenjak kecil, yang jadi peminta-minta dan dipekerjakan secara paksa di panti asuhan. Bukan Oh Sehun yang diangkat oleh keluarga _noona, _kau membuatku merasa berarti seperti bagaimana keluargaku memperlakukanku. Bisakah kau terus bertahan mencintai Oh Sehun yang seperti ini?" Sehun berkata dengan sangat lirih.

"Oh Sehunku sayang, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk mencintaimu dengan keadaanmu. Menerimamu apa adanya meski tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, melindungi Oh Sehunku yang sebenarnya. Menjadi tempat bagi Oh Sehun untuk bernaung, bermanja, menjadi tempat terbaik bagi Oh Sehun untuk beristirahat dan tempat terbaik bagi Oh Sehun untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Bagaimana? Ini sebuah kesepakatan bukan?" Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa sehangat lelaki lain, tidak bisa benar-benar mengerti akan perasaanmu. Tapi aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakitimu dengan sengaja Lulu-ku.. sekalipun orang menganggap aku bajingan, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menjadi seperti Jongin yang merusak kakakku. Aku akan selalu menghormatimu, dan menjagamu."

"Aku percaya.." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Sebuah cinta tanpa syarat..

. . .

"Si Kkamjong itu, sudah cemburu padaku kok." Jelas lelaki tampan yang pembawaannya sangat berwibawa. "Hmm." Sahut gadis keturunan China di hadapan lelaki itu dengan malas. "Aish Yi Xing _baby, _aku salah apa lagi?" Yi Xing menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Berhenti menyebutku seperti itu, menjijikan kau tahu?"

"Kenapa kita harus seperti Tom & Jerry terus sih?" Yi Xing mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Yi Xing? XingXing? Yaa Zhang Yi Xing!" lelaki itu makin gemas, "Tidak menjawab panggilangku, aku akan menciummu!" serunya. "YAK! JOONMYEON!" jerit Yi Xing saat Junmyeon –atau biasa dipanggil Suho- itu sudah memajukan bibirnya, kemudian Suho tertawa. Gadisnya itu memang lucu jika mengamuk.

"Kau kenapa? Cemburu?" Yi Xing memutar bola matanya imajinatif, "Dalam mimpimu saja!" balasnya kasar. "Hey, kau ini gadis. Bersikaplah sedikit lebih kalem.." Suho menasehati. "Kau mau aku jadi seperti apa? Kau selalu menceramahi kebiasaanku, sebenarnya kau itu cinta aku atau cinta kepribadianku sih? Memang kenapa kalau Zhang Yi Xing kekasihmu ini suka naik darah? Atau lebih suka gitar? Atau lebih suka tarian hiphop daripada balet? Atau tukang tidur sembarangan? Atau Zhang Yi Xing si bodoh? Atau si pelupa? Ya kalau kau berharap aku bisa seperti Kyungsoo sih mustahil, sudah dari sananya aku seperti ini." Ya, Yi Xing memang lebih tomboy dari gadis kebanyakan. Bahkan ia lebih suka dipanggil Lay yang terdengar sangat _laki-laki._

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya." Balas Suho lembut. "Gombal, dengar ya.. lebih dari tiga miliar lelaki di muka bumi ini bisa mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Apa adanya apa adanya, sekalian saja kau bilang adanya apa." Entah sejak kapan lidah Yi Xing menjadi kasar seperti itu, padahal sifat aslinya lembut sekali.

"Dengar ya Zhang Yi Xing ku tercinta, aku minta kau untuk sedikit berubah adalah di depan orang-orang. Bukan demi kepopularitasanku, melainkan aku tidak ingin gadisku diolok-olok. Mereka boleh saja mengolokku, tapi ketika mereka mengolok orang yang aku cintai rasanya sakit yang kurasakan begitu mendalam. Tapi kalau kau ada di depanku, kau boleh jadi apapun yang kau mau. Kau mengerti?" Suho berkata dengan sangat lembut, Yi Xing kaget. Tidak menyangka kekasihnya berfikiran sejauh itu. "Suho?"

"Kenapa? Aku bicara apa adanya Yi Xing. Kau boleh menjadi sosok yang kau inginkan di depanku, lagipula dapat seseorang dengan paket komplit sepertimu itu jarang-jarang lho." Suho tertawa. "Ya, mana ada lelaki seberuntung aku? Pacarku bisa lembut dan tomboy sekaligus, bisa masak tapi juga bisa bermain bola, bisa bermain piano tapi juga bisa bermain gitar, bisa perhatian dan cinta kerapian tapi juga sangat pelupa, bisa serius tapi juga bisa tertidur di mana saja. Paket komplit kan? Oh satu lagi, bisa selalu bertengkar denganku tapi juga satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku dengan cara yang paling istimewa. Aku benar kan?"

"A-Ajsh Kim Joonmyeon perayu ulung!" semprot Yi Xing. "Makanya, jangan tunjukkan kelebihanmu itu di depan umum. Hanya boleh padaku saja ya, dan kau benar-benar bisa menjadi sosok apapun di hadapanku. Termasuk menjadi sosok _sexy.._" bisik Suho. "KIM JOONMYEON!"

"Ahaha, sudah mengaku saja. Kau cemburu dengan Kyungsoo kan?" tanya Suho, Lay mengangguk pelan. "Tuh kan, aku yang bisa menilai kau dengan baik. Dengar ya sayang, siapa yang mengusulkan ini pada awalnya?" tanya Suho, Lay diam sejenak. "Si _baozi _itu, siapa lagi?" jawab Lay polos. "Tapi yang memberitahukanku akan ini itu kau sayang. Karena itu perintah darimu aku menurutinya. Dengar ya, mau Kyungsoo yang sangat dekat denganku atau seribu duplikat Kyungsoo sekalipun. Yang terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Suho itu hanya Zhang Yi Xing seorang.." Suho mencubit hidung mancung Lay gemas.

"Janji ya?" tanya Lay, Suho mengangguk sambil menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya setinggi dada. "_Nan, Kim Junmyeonnie._ Akan berjanji untuk selalu menyayangi Zhang Yi Xing-ku tercinta, tanpa mengenal lelah dan berjanji tidak akan mengkhianatinya." Ucap Suho, terdengar seperti sumpah –atau memang?-. akhirnya Lay bisa tersenyum, ia tersenyum melihat kekonyolan Suho tapi juga bahagia melihat kesungguhan Suho. "Aku percaya, _gumawo _Joonmyeonnie." Jawab Lay. "Eh, tapi kau harus begitu juga padaku sayang! Nanti kau yang selingkuh kan aku juga yang repot." Seru Suho.

"Aku kan tidak mungkin seperti itu." Elak Lay. "Wah ternyata kau benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Kim Joonmyeon haha." Lay mengerucutkan bibir mendengar pernyataan Suho yang kelewat pede. "Satu hal lagi, panggil aku sayang!"

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga –det..

"_ANNIO! SHIREO!_" Suho langsung menutup telinganya, ia sedikit malu juga mendengar teriakan Lay karena mereka sedang duduk di kantin meski memilih tempat pojok yang sepi. Setelah berteriak, Lay menoleh karena malu dan menunjukkan ekspresi maaf. "Sst, Yi Xing! Lakukan saja, atau aku akan berteriak 'Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Zhang Yi Xing karena Zhang Yi Xing milik Suho seorang!' ketengah lapangan sekolah? Bagaimana?" ancam Suho. "Kau gila."

"Memang, karenamu.." jawab Suho enteng. "A-aish, baiklah!" Lay menyerah. "Katakan, 'Kim Joonmyeon sayang, aku mencintaimu.' Cepat!" Lay benar-benar ingin muntah mendengar nada Suho yang dibuat-buat. Salah apa dia mencintai orang seperti Suho ini?

"Kim Joonmyeon sa.. sa.. ah aku tidak bisa." Lay benar-benar malu untuk melakukannya. "Mau aku berteriak sekarang?" pancing Suho, "Huh, Kim Joonmyeon.. Kim-Junmyeon-sayang-aku-mencintaimu!" tukas Lay dengan secepat kereta tanpa menghela nafas. "Hey, katakan lebih pelan. Aku tidak dengar, ulangi!" Lay benar-benar ingin mencabik Suho saat itu.

"Baiklah, Kim Joonmyeon SAYANG aku mencintaimu!" akhirnya Lay mengeraskan suara dan menekankan kata 'sayang' dan membuat Suho tersenyum puas. "Aku juga mencintaimu _baby._" Balas Suho dengan gaya sok imut membuat Lay geli sendiri. "Ehem, yang masih istirahat tapi sudah sayang-sayangan? Kantinnya milik umum ya.." sindir seseorang yang baru saja bergabung ke sebelah Suho. "Jongdae?" Chen bersiul pelan. "Katanya nggak bakal suka sama gadis kebanyakan tingkah, lemot, teledor dan tukang tidur semacam Zhang Yi Xing?" Chen mengerjai Suho, ingin rasanya Suho mencekik adik kelasnya itu karena membocorkan masa lalunya –sebelum ia mencintai Lay, ia memang suka sekali mengolok Lay- dan merusak momen bahagianya dengan Lay.

"_Mwo? _Kim Joonmyeon sialan! Kau bilang begitu?" jerit Lay. "Kau sendiri, dulu katanya dulu membenci mantan ketua OSIS yang wibawanya kelewat akut, percaya diri kelewat akut, pendek, culun. Eh barusan sayang-sayangan, benar tidak?" Xiumin datang sambil duduk di sebelah Lay. "Eh.." Lay terkejut, memang dulu ia suka mengolok Suho seperti itu.

"_Baby, _kau bilang aku seperti itu? Kau bilang aku culun?" tanya Suho tajam. "Kau sendiri bilang aku kebanyakan tingkah, lemot, teledor dan tukang tidur. Kau mau MATI HAH?" teriak Lay ganti, dan mendadak kantin menjadi ribut karena pertengkaran kecil mereka. "_Well, _mereka mulai lagi." Ucap Xiumin, Chen tertawa mendengarnya. "Sudah tua sih, makanya suka marah-marah." Chen terbahak menatap kakak kelasnya yang setingkat dengan Xiumin, Xiumin menatap Chen tajam. "Jadi secara tidak langsung kau juga bilang aku juga tua?" dalam hati Chen merutuki perkataannya.

"MATI SAJA KAU KIM JONGDAE!" Xiumin hampir terdengar seperti sedang _screaming, _karena ia berteriak sambil menggeram sekaligus. Ya, bukankah cinta memang ada kalanya manis tapi.. ada kalanya juga asam, asin, pahit menyatu jadi satu? Haha..

. . .

Pertandingan basket pun tiba, tim sekolah mereka yang diketuai Kris sudah mencetak angka dengan cepat. Hingga detik terakhir angka mereka memimpin jauh, dan pemenang dari pertandingan itu tentu saja sekolah mereka. "Sudah akan dimulai.." bisik Lay yang duduk diapit oleh Kyungsoo dan Suho. "_Jiejie, _jauhkan aku dari Tao _please?_" pinta Kyungsoo. Lay melirik ke sekeliling, "Tenang sayang, kau duduk paling pojok. Sementara kau dibatasi oleh aku-Suho-Chen-Xiumin-Baekhyun-Sehun-Luhan baru Tao. Jadi kecil kemungkinan ia akan memperhatikanmu kok." Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia tidak ingin melukai hati Tao.

Baekhyun dan Tao menonton sendirian karena kekasih mereka adalah salah satu anggota tim basket sekolah, dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. Sedari tadi ia tidak melihat Kai, 'Ke mana dia?' batin Kyungsoo.

_To: Kai_

_Kau jadi melawan Kris? Kau ada di mana?_

Entahlah apa hubungan mereka saat ini, semenjak kejadian di taman itu tidak banyak yang berkembang di antara mereka. Namun Kyungsoo merasa, setidaknya ia boleh kan khawatir pada Kai? Tidak ada balasan dari lelaki itu.

Tiba-tiba Kris naik ke podium, membuat beberapa gadis memekik kegirangan. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh pada pesona Wu Yi Fan ketika lelaki itu hanya mengenakan seragam basket tanpa lengan dengan keringat yang masih membasahi dahinya? Kris benar-benar idola sekolah!

"Ehm _test, well _sesuai pemberitahuan yang telah aku kirim ke mading sekolah. Hari ini ada pertandingan basket istimewa bukan? Sebenarnya bukan pertandingan, lebih tepatnya permainan. Karena aku akan satu lawan satu dengan seseorang, ada sebuah kesepakatan di antara kami. Dan, ya saksikan saja.. kalian pasti akan tertarik mengingat betapa terkenalnya lawanku di sekolah ini, walau ia masih kelas satu. Kita sambut Kim Jongin!" teriak Kai, penonton berbisik. Sepertinya mereka kaget karena Kris melawan Jongin.

Sekali lagi Kim Jongin adalah salah satu anak yang masuk dalam catatan siswa terpopuler, dan juga mengingat pertandingan terdahulu yang pernah Kris dan Kai lakukan maka penonton yakin pertandingan kali ini juga akan berlangsung dengan sengit. "Krys, tunggu bukankah Kai tidak terlalu lancar bermain basket?" bisik Sulli yang duduk di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo. "Benar juga, ia pasti kalah melawan _duizhang _itu." Jawba Krystal, rasa khawatir makin menyelimuti Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol turun ke lapangan, ia bertindak sebagai wasit. "_One, two, three! Prit!_" Chanyeol melempar bola ke atas yang langsung direbut oleh Kai dan Kris. Dari awal Kris selalu memimpin pertandingan, dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi ia bisa dengan lebih mudah menguasai bola. Kai tertinggal jauh dalam angka, rasanya Kyungsoo sudah ingin berteriak karena gemas.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Kris mencetak 24 angka sementara Kai baru mencetak 14 angka, semua orang mendukung Kris karena Kai tidak terlalu menguasai permainan. Kris menatap Kai dengan pandangan angkuh dan juga meremehkan, Kai terdiam menatap Kris yang men_dribble _bola. Lelaki berkulit tan tersebut menatap tato _scorpion _di lengan milik Kris yang terlihat jelas karena lelaki tinggi itu mengenakan baju tanpa lengan. Kai sedikit ngeri melihat tato tersebut..

"KAI! _FIGHTING!_" tiba-tiba dunia Kai berhenti lagi, pengendali waktu sepertinya memang benar-benar ada dalam dunianya. Ia menoleh ke arah penonton, melihat satu-satunya gadis yang bisa ia tangkap dalam pandangan. Entah mengapa ia bisa sefokus itu menatap gadis yang ia cintai, dan gadis itu sedang tersenyum sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangan padanya. Gadis itu menyemangatinya! Kyungsoo yang sangat ia cintai..

Dan entah dapat suntikan kekuatan dari mana, Kai langsung merebut bola itu dan berusaha memasukkan bola sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam _ring. _Dengan gerakan cepat ia melewati Kris dan mencetak angka. '_Kuasai emosi..' _kata-kata Chanyeol itu seakan membimbingnya, ia melewati pertandingan dengan sangat baik.

Di detik-detik akhir Kris menyerang lagi, Kai menyamai skornya dan membuat ia kewalahan. Ia dan Kai berlari menuju _ring, _berusaha menghentikan gerakan lelaki tan itu. Dan..

Brukk!

"KAI!" Kyungsoo menjerit meski suaranya tenggelam, beberapa orang menatap baru saja dengan bahunya Kris mendorong Kai dan itu terlihat sangat sengaja! Kai limbung dan langsung terbaring di lapangan, sementara tanpa membantu Kai berdiri Kris langsung mencetak angka.

"Priitt!" Chanyeol meniup peluit lagi, pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 34-30 dengan kemenangan untuk Kris. Chanyeol membantu Kai berdiri, "_Gwaenchana? Hey, Jongin? Are you okay?_" pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya seperti hembusan angin bagi Kai, ia menoleh nanar pada papan skor.

'Aku gagal.. aku gagal melindunginya..' batin Kai berulang-ulang, ia melihat senyum licik dari bibir Kris. Ia tidak perduli kalaupun saat ini ia pingsan dan berdarah-darah di lapangan ia tidak perduli, asal ia memenangkannya. Ia hampir memenangkan pertandingan ini sebelum si bule tiang listrik itu mendorongnya!

"WU YI FAN! WU YI FAN! WU YI FAN!" teriak penonton, Kris tersenyum ke arah mereka. Dan Kai mendesis, "Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang benar dan siapa yang curang saat ini!" geram Kai, namun ia lari ke arah podium. "Ehm, maaf. Aku memang kalah saat ini, namun asal kalian tahu ada insiden yang membuatku kalah dan kehabisan waktu. Wu Yi Fan _sunbae, _jika kau benar-benar jantan kau harus mengakuinya! Aku minta pertandingan ulang!"

Kris terbahak, "Jongin, akui saja kekalahanmu.. oh _dear _baiklah, lakukan saja pertandingan ulang aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Kai benar-benar ingin mencakar wajah sombong lelaki Kanada itu. "Tidak di sini, melainkan di arena balapan!"

"_Mwo?_" bisik beberapa orang kaget. "Bagaimana? Tantangan menarik bukan? Kuberi kau waktu seminggu setelah _prom night _minggu depan, bukankah kata _sunbae _tantangan hal yang menarik bagi lelaki? Aku berjanji, setelah balapan itu apapun hasilnya aku akan menurut. Jika aku kalah kau berhak melakukan hakmu sesuai dalam kesepakatan kita.."

"_Alright, deal!_" jawab Kris enteng. Kai menyeringai, pertama kali semenjak Kris mengajaknya bertanding basket ia bisa menyeringai sejahat itu.

.

..

"Jongin! Kau gila? Kau mau balapan liar? Ayolah kau tahu seberapa liciknya dia kan? Kau mau mati di arena balapan itu? Ya Tuhan kau masih kelas satu! Sayanglah pada nyawamu itu!" Chanyeol heboh sendiri, Kai hanya menatap malas pada lelaki itu. "Sudahlah _hyung, _kau tahu seberapa jagonya aku dalam balapan kan?"

"Masa bodoh, jago atau tidak Wu Yi Fan _sunbae _punya 1001 cara untuk mengalahkanmu!" Kai menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu aku punya 1002 cara untuk mengalahkannya juga? Bagaimana?" Chanyeol sudah tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu. "Kalau memang ini satu-satunya cara terakhir untuk memenangkan kesepakatan itu, maka aku akan melakukan apapun. Kalaupun aku harus mencium kaki Kris meski aku sangat tidak menginginkannya akan aku lakukan.." kata Kai bersungguh-sungguh, "Kesepakatan apa sih yang sedari tadi kalian bicarakan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau _hyung._"

. . .

Kai duduk di tengah taman, ia menyenderkan bahunya dan menghilangkan lelahnya. Ia sangat merutuki kekalahannya hari ini.. "Ini." Kai menoleh, mendapati seseorang dengan wajah datar di sampingnya. "Se-Sehun?" panggilnya kaget, pasalnya setelah kejadian 'itu' Sehun berkata ia bukan lagi temannya bukan?

"Minumlah, kau belum minum." Dengan senang hati Kai menerima air minum pengganti cairan ion itu, menyegarkan tubuhnya lagi. Sehun duduk di samping Kai, "Kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Sehun, Kai mengangguk yakin. "Hmm, aku mengenalmu sih. Apapun saat kau bertekad, hal paling tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin. Benar kan?"

"Kau masih saja teman yang paling mengerti aku." Kai bercanda, tapi wajah Sehun serius. "Atas dasar apa kau melakukannya? Katakan kesepakatan apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian tidak sedang bertaruh kan?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

"Mungkin aku harus bercerita padamu, Kris mengambil rekaman CCTV perpustakaan. Dan maaf, itu adalah rekaman kejadian 'itu' untung saja ia tidak menyebarkannya secara langsung." Kata Kai lemah, ia menatap Sehun. Lelaki itu mengejangkan ototnya, "Lalu?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukankah aku bilang aku sangat menyesal? Aku akan melindungi rekaman itu apapun yang terjadi, sudah cukup aku melukai kakakmu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Kris melakukannya, akan sangat memalukan bagi kakakmu. Aku tidak perduli dengan popularitasku, hanya saja.. ini harga diri bagi kakakmu Hun-ah. Jadi aku akan melakukannya!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun, Kai mengangguk yakin. Ia tidak sedang berbohong saat ini.. "Semoga sukses!" Sehun menepuk bahu Kai, membuat lelaki itu menoleh. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantu mengatur mesin mobilmu agar jalannya lebih cepat. Dan ya, aku dulu pernah mencoba jadi serabutan di bengkel." Sehun mengakui kehidupannya yang kelam itu. "Aku akan selalu membutuhkanmu Hun. _So now, we're friends?_" tanya Kai. Sehun mengangguk, "_Everlasting friends._" Jawab Sehun.

. . .

"Kau, ikut pesta dansa itu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, tidak ada persiapan." Kai mengacak rambut hitam gadis itu. "Pergi denganku saja, mau?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai kaget. "Aku juga tidak ada teman ke sana."

"Hyorin _unnie?_" tanya Kyungsoo. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku tidak berpacaran dengannya, mengapa kau selalu menuduhku seperti itu?" tanya Kai. "Kalian terlihat dekat." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Sejujurnya aku lebih dekat denganmu." 'Secara batin, maupun fisik. Siapa lagi yang pernah _sedekat _itu padaku sebelumnya?' batin Kai berkata. "Baiklah, tapi jangan marah ya kalau aku mempermalukanmu. Walaupun Sehun adikku tidak berarti aku pintar menari sepertinya lho." Tangan Kai merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Nanti kuajari." Janji Kai, "Jongin.." panggil Kyungsoo. "Apa?" Kai makin merapatkan rangkulannya. "Jangan lakukan itu." Pinta Kyungsoo. "Balapan itu, jangan melakukannya. A-aku takut dan khawatir padamu.." Kyungsoo memperjelas.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kai menyakinkan. "Aku takut, mengapa kau harus berhadapan dengan kekasih Tao itu sih? Mengalahlah Jongin, tidak berarti kalah kok." Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa khawatir. "Masalahnya adalah, aku harus menang. Ini semua untuk kebaikan kita, jangan memikirkannya aku tidak mau kau khawatir." Kai menghadapkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya, memegang bahu gadis itu dengan lembut. Lalu Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, dan mengecup bibir merah gadis itu perlahan. "Aku cinta padamu."

"_Na do, _aku juga Jongin." Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Kai hangat.

**TBC, sorry update lama lagi UAS ;A; wish me luck ya dan nilainya bagus amin**

**last words, Review jusseyo ;-; please please pleaasseee gumawo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Trust me! I'm Sorry part 4

**Genre:** GenderSwitch, Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O or Dio)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO K's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: KAISOOO LOPELOPE walau saya harus pusing, kenapa KaiSoo -_- kenapa harus bangKai wkwk. **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Jongin lembut, ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang hangat masuk ke ruang latihan _dance _yang sepi. "Jongin, aku malu." Kyungsoo berbisik. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa, ayo masuk."

Jongin segera menuju ke sebuah _cd player _yang disambungkan ke _sound _lalu perlahan terdengarlah sebuah lagu dengan nada yang lembut dan pelan. Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, membawa gadis itu lebih dekat dengannya. "_May i?_" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas. Lelaki itu meletakkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Bryan Adams?" Kai mengangguk, ia menggerakkan badannya sembari merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeluk pundak Kai, "_Everything i do, i do it for you._" Kai mengikuti _reffrain _lagu itu, sembari menatap mata hitam Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya bisa sedekat ini padamu, sedari dulu aku menyukaimu dan berharap memilikimu. Namun kini semua jadi kenyataan." Kai berkata dengan pelan, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo yang mengerti bergerak memutar. Lalu Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo lagi. "Kai, kau tahu aku membencimu sebelum ini."

"Aku tahu, itu wajar." Kai menyimpan wajah cantik Kyungsoo di dadanya yang bidang. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan pergi, bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Jonginnie, kita sedang berdansa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo polos, Kai terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja, bukankah kita akan pergi ke malam dansa itu?"

"Kalau aku menginjakmu katakan saja ya, aku benar-benar bodoh." Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. "Tidak, kau pintar. Gerakanmu tidak kaku sayang.." mereka masih saja berdansa dengan gerakan sederhana bergerak lembut mengikuti alunan musik. "Kenapa, kau suka padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena kau sempurna bagiku, kau indah dan nyata. Figur wanita yang kusukai adalah wanita lembut, keibuan dan _yeah _melakukan pekerjaan wanita dengan baik. Kau juga cerdas dan ceria, rasanya tidak ada hal yang menghalangiku untuk jatuh cinta padamu." Jawab Kai, Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kai. "Seperti itu?" Kai menggumam dan mengangguk.

"Lalu kau, mengapa setelah semua ini kau masih bisa jatuh cinta padaku? Kau tahu seberapa brengseknya aku Kyungsoo." Lagu yang mengiringi mereka berakhir, "Entahlah, cinta datang secara tiba-tiba Kai. Namun aku suka kepribadianmu, kau _gentle _dan konyol. Dan meski pada awalnya aku sangat tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi, namun tak dapat kupungkiri ada debaran aneh setiap aku dekat denganmu." Kai tersenyum lembut, "Semoga semua yang telah kita jalani selama ini tidak akan pernah rusak lagi, semoga kita selalu seperti ini."

. . .

Chen menggandeng lengan Xiumin lembut ke dalam gedung bioskop, beberapa orang menatap Xiumin. "Pasti mereka mengira aku Sohee _WonderGirls_ lagi, aku sudah bilang wajah kami berbeda kan." Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya, Chen tertawa kecil. "Itu artinya kau cantik, berpotensi jadi seorang _visual girlband _lagi. Dan juga, tenang saja kau lebih imut _chagi._" Chen mencubit pipi tembam Xiumin sekilas. "_Gumawo._"

"Chen, menurutmu si Kkamjong itu bakal menang tidak ya?" Chen mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu, tapi aku mengenalnya. Jika ia berambisi maka hal paling tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin, lihatlah ia berlatih basket bersama dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari. Aku yakin jika si Kris itu tidak curang Kai mungkin sudah menjadi pemenang. Dan, ia adalah seorang pembalap ulung, perlu kau ketahui ayah Kai adalah salah satu pengusaha sukses. Kai kaya, demi apapun ia akan tetap kaya meski ia tidak bekerja. Dan sewaktu ia masih kecil, ayahnya sudah mengajari ia bagaimana mengemudikan mobil bahkan _helycopter _milik ayahnya. Lalu saat SMP ia bahkan sudah ikut berbagai balapan liar, Kai adalah seseorang yang sangat membenci kekalahan."

"Begitu? Tapi si Kris juga _multitalented _sih, bagi banyak orang tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukannya. _Well, _menari adalah pengecualian, ia bisa menari tapi tidak sebaik yang lain. Dan dulu aku adalah teman satu angkatannya di China, aku pernah melihat ia memenangkan balapan juga."

"Ya kalau begitu kita lihat saja hasilnya nanti, sepertinya akan lebih menarik daripada basket, karena dalam hal ini mereka berdua sama-sama lebih jago. Dan, kenapa kita membicarakan mereka? Kenapa tidak membahas kehidupan kita saja?" goda Chen, Xiumin membaringkan kepalanya di lengan Chen. "Aku galau, galau kalau harus berpisah denganmu nanti."

"Memang, terkadang aku menyesal mengapa aku lebih muda darimu? Mengapa aku tidak loncat kelas saja dulu? Setelah ini tidak ada Xiuminku yang bisa menyapaku di pagi hari, bisa kuajak ke kantin bersama, bisa mendengarkan segala keluh kesahku. Tapi hanya setahun, setahun lagi aku akan menyusulmu." Chen menghibur Xiumin. "Chen.." panggil Xiumin, Chen menatap Xiumin lembut. "Apa?"

"Jangan tertawa ya, tapi.. kau tidak akan melupakanku kan? Ugh aku terdengar sangat galau, tapi aku benar-benar memikirkannya lho." Chen meletakkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Xiumin, melindungi gadisnya itu. "Menurutmu? Apa setelah lama aku menjalani segalanya bersamamu aku akan berselingkuh? Kalau aku ingin berselingkuh mungkin sudah dari dulu kulakukan, tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi, orang bisa jatuh cinta secara tiba-tiba.." kalimat Xiumin menggantung, "Mungkin, tapi aku memiliki seseorang yang sudah mengerti aku selama ini. Apa aku terlihat setega itu untuk berkhianat? Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu, apa kau tidak malu berpacaran denganku? Hmm, aku kan tidak setampan Kris _sunbae, _Sehun, Chanyeol bahkan si Kkamjong dan mantan ketua OSIS itu. Apalagi kau lebih tua dariku, biasanya seorang gadis akan malu mengakui bila pacarnya lebih muda."

"Tentu saja tidak, buat apa aku malu? Kau hanya berbeda setahun di bawahku, kalau perbedaan kita sudah 25 tahun baru aku mungkin malu. Lagipula umur kan bukan penghalang yang tepat untuk mencintai seseorang, dan.. kau tampan Chen. Kau saja yang tidak menyadari betapa gondoknya aku menatap gadis-gadis yang mengagumimu, apalagi kalau sudah festival sekolah dan kau bernyanyi di hadapan umum dengan suara merdumu itu. Rasanya aku ingin mematikan lampu dan menutup rapat-rapat wajahmu, agar tak seorangpun tahu siapa yang sedang bernyanyi, agar tidak ada yang mengagumimu lebih dari batas wajar."

"_Aigoo, _ternyata kekasihku posesif sekali haha. Tidak apa-apa aku senang, artinya kau menganggapku benar-benar ada _noona. _Jangan khawatir, kau kan takdirku." Chen tersenyum jahil, "Eww Chen, itu menjijikan!" seru Xiumin. "Sst! Bisakah kalian diam?" tegur seseorang. "Ya, benar! Film baru saja dimulai dan kalian sudah seribut ini."

"_M-mianhae._" Balas Chen, ia lupa kalau mereka berada di dalam gedung bioskop. "Chen, aku malu." Bisik Xiumin. "Sudahlah, nikmati saja filmnya hehe. Aku juga lupa kalau kita masih di dalam gedung bioskop." Kata Chen, akhirnya mereka berdua menikmati film romantis yang diputar itu dengan tenang.

. . .

"_Jiejie, gwaenchana? Jiejie.._" Tao mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyungsoo lembut, sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam sembari memegang dahinya. "_Jiejie _sakit? Mau aku antar ke UKS?" tawar Tao. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kepalaku hanya pening biasa."

"Tapi wajah _jiejie _terlihat agak pucat, jangan dipaksakan nanti _jiejie drop _lho." Tegur Tao, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya sangat pening dan juga perutnya bergejolak. Padahal ia sudah sarapan tadi, atau mungkin efek dari panas kelas? AC kelas mereka memang sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik, dan Kyungsoo tidak menyukai udara yang panas dan pengap. Mungkin Tao benar, lebih baik ia ke UKS saja.

"Tao, temani _jiejie _ke UKS ya?" Tao mengangguk, ia menggandeng Kyungsoo lembut. Saat berada di luar kelas dan udara segar berhembus Kyungsoo mulai merasa lebih baik. Namun perutnya tak juga berhenti bergejolak, seperti sedang diaduk-aduk. "Hey, bukannya itu kekasih Kai dan Kris? Masih bisa saja berteman ya, padahal kekasihnya bermusuhan." Bisikan itu masih bisa ditangkap Tao dan Kyungsoo dengan baik. Tao menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Iya, si Kyungsoo mau aja gitu maafin Kris? Berteman dengan kekasihnya lagi. Padahal kan, kemarin Kris mempermalukan Kai di lapangan. Tampan sih, tapi curang." Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo berbalik, dua teman mereka. Ahreum dan Suzy, yang dilihat kaget karena Kyungsoo menatap mereka balik. Mereka segan juga, Kyungsoo kan cukup terkenal. "Masalah Kris dan Kai, itu urusan mereka. Aku dan Tao sudah bersahabat sejak lama, apa kemudian aku harus tiba-tiba memutuskan persahabatan kami karena kekasih kami bertengkar? Lagipula yang bertengkar Kris dan Kai, bukan Kai dengan Tao, apalagi aku dan Tao. Jadi.. tolong jangan mengaitkannya, Tao tidak bersalah sama sekali." Bela Kyungsoo.

"_M-mianhae _Kyungsoo." Kata Suzy, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekilas. Berkata panjang membuat kepalanya tambah pening, ia hampir saja limbung kalau Tao tidak menangkap tubuhnya. "_Jiejie, _lebih baik kita segera ke UKS."

Bau UKS yang khas merasuk pada indera penciuman keduanya, Kyungsoo langsung menuju kotak obat. "_Jiejie _mencari obat apa?" tanya Tao, Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Entahlah, dibilang _maag _aku tidak sedang _maag, _dibilang masuk angin aku tidak sedang masuk angin bahkan kekurangan angin karena AC kelas mati. Tapi, perutku seperti diaduk-aduk dan aku mual.."

"Mungkin ini, obat untuk pencernaan." Tao menyerahkan sebotol obat berbentuk sirup ke Kyungsoo, gadis itu menerimanya. Lalu membuka tutup obat itu, dan begitu aroma obat itu tercium.. "Hoekk! T-Tao pegang ini, _jiejie _mau muntah." Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam UKS itu, lalu berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya ke wastafel.

"_Jie, gwaenchanayo?_ _Jiejie _benar-benar sakit ya?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengeluarkannya, namun tak satupun yang keluar. "Entahlah, bau obat tadi menambah mual. Lebih baik _jiejie _beristirahat saja."

.

..

Saat ini Kyungsoo ada di kamarnya, wajahnya pucat dan sedikit berantakan. "Apa jangan-jangan?" gumamnya, lalu ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. "Tidak, tidak." Ia menggeleng-geleng resah. "Apa lebih baik aku mengetesnya? Mungkin aku harus membelinya besok."

Kemudian ia mendengar suara mobil masuk ke halaman rumahnya, ia mengintip dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. BMW sedan berwarna hitam milik Kai, tadi Kai memang menghubungi ponselnya, bilang kalau ia akan ke rumah. Sehun menyambut Kai ke depan, dua orang itu nampaknya kembali akrab. "Syukurlah." Kata Kyungsoo.

"EH? KAI? TIDAK!" Kyungsoo segera bergegas menuju lemari dan berencana berganti baju, apa kata Kai nanti kalau melihatnya seperti baru saja terkena terjangan badai?

Beberapa saat setelah masuk kamar mandi, ia terlihat lebih rapi dan lebih segar. Kyungsoo menguncir rambutnya rapi, dan bergegas turun bergabung bersama Kai dan Sehun di bawah. Dua orang lelaki itu sedang mengotak-atik mobil kesayangan milik Kai.

"Hei Jongin, kau tidak pernah membawa mobilmu ke tempat servis ya?" tanya Sehun, Kai mengangkat bahu. "Tidak sempat." Jawab Kai acuh. "Ck, pantas kotor sekali. Menjijikan, bagaimana mobilmu bisa melaju cepat jika keadaannya saja mengenaskan seperti ini." Kepala Sehun menyembul dari balik kap mobil Kai ia menatap Kai tajam, yang ditatap hanya nyengir. "Untung aku punya teman baik sepertimu." Seloroh Kai.

"Serius sekali." Kyungsoo mengagetkan adiknya, Sehun yang terkejut terantuk kap mobil Kai. "Aish _noona, _bisa tidak muncul tiba-tiba?" Sehun meringis, Kyungsoo panik. "Ups, _mianhae _Hun-ah! Tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Sehun yang baru saja terantuk. "Tidak apa-apa kok." Sehun menenangkan _noona_nya yang panik sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun, selain menari dan menjadi tukang servis apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Hmm, banyak. Aku pernah menjadi pelayan kedai kopi, pernah jadi DJ juga, bahkan sampai mencopet. Meski itu satu kali dan aku mengembalikan uangnya lagi." Sehun tersenyum, Kyungsoo tertawa. "Pencopet paling baik itu mungkin kau, masa dikembalikan lagi?"

"Ya, aku tidak tega _noona. _Dan sekembalinya ke panti asuhan aku disiksa habis-habisan.." Sehun menerawang jauh ke masa itu, Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Sehun lembut. "Seandainya kita tahu di mana orangtua kandungmu dikuburkan Hun-ah."

"Kau mau balapan di mana Kai?" tanya Sehun, "Mungkin di daerah yang biasa kugunakan dulu sewaktu SMP." Jawab Kai, "Bukankah tempatnya licin? Ini masih sering hujan." Kata Sehun sambil mengotak-atik mobil Kai lagi.

"Iya sih, tapi di situ adalah medan terbaik yang pernah aku gunakan." Kyungsoo menatap Kai, "Kai, ganti saja dengan medan lain. Jangan menambah kekhawatiranku.." ucapnya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa sayang, jangan memikirkan masalah ini. Biar aku saja yang memikirkannya dan hey.. kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat."

"Tidak, entahlah badanku lemas karena AC kelas sedang tidak baik tadi. Dan ketika mencium bau obat rasa pusing dan mualku menjadi-jadi, akhirnya aku menghabiskan waktu di UKS sepanjang pelajaran terakhir." Kai menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo, "Badanmu hangat, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja sayang."

"_Annio, _eh Kai mau antarkan aku ke apotik tidak?" Kyungsoo memberi pandangan memohon, "Boleh saja sih, Sehun aku pinjam mobil ya?" mengingat mobilnya yang diperbaiki Sehun Kai memutuskan memakai mobil Audy putih Sehun saja. "Kuncinya ada di atas laci _noona, _dan kalian tidak berencana kencan kan? Aku kutuk kau jadi gorila kalau kau meninggalkan aku dengan mobil-tak-layak-pakai milikmu ini untuk berkencan Jongin!"

"Haha, santai saja Sehun-ah. Masa aku tega meninggalkan calon adik iparku sendiri?" Sehun mendecih, "Tutup mulut, siapa juga yang mau jadi adik ipar orang sepertimu? Aku tampan masa calon kakak iparku sepertimu sih?" canda Sehun. "Ya, kau ini! Awas kalau aku menikah dengan kakakmu nanti ya?" Kyungsoo tertawa menatap pertengkaran lelaki-lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Sudah Jongin, ayo!"

.

..

Kyungsoo menatap tas plastik yang ia genggam, jantungnya berdebar cukup keras ia berdoa saja semoga Kai yang sedari tadi menunggu di mobil tidak akan mendengarnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil itu dan duduk di sebelah Kai. "Kau beli obat apa?" tanya Kai. "E-eh itu, obat _maag _dan vitamin daya tahan tubuh." Jawab Kyungsoo terbata, Kai mengangguk ringan.

Padahal, ada satu benda lagi yang belum ia sebutkan. "Jongin, kita libur semester berapa hari?" Kai mengangkat alis, bukannya libur semester mereka selalu sama? "Sebulan lah sayang, memang kenapa?" tanya Kai. "Tidak, dan sekarang hari ke berapa kita masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Entahlah, kalau tidak salah sih ke 11, memang kenapa?"

'Berarti, empat puluh tiga hari? Ditambah dengan _jadwal_ku yang dua minggu sebelum liburan? Berarti lima puluh tujuh hari.. apa masih dibilang wajar?' batin Kyungsoo berkecamuk, "Sayang.. kau memikirkan apa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, biarlah untuk saat ini ia 'melenyapkan' keberadaan Kai untuk sementara.

. . .

"_Jiejie! Geumanhae! Yaaaa!_" tidak memperdulikan adik kelas mereka yang berteriak seperti orang gila kedua orang gadis cantik itu terus saja melanjutkan kegiatannya, Sehun yang mendengar teriakan kakaknya itu lama-lama iba juga. Apa sih yang dilakukan teman kakaknya di atas sana? Batin Sehun.

"LAY _JIEJIE!_" teriak Kyungsoo lagi. "Dua orang itu benar-benar liar." Gumam Sehun, takut kalau keras ia akan jadi santapan terakhir bagi Lay dan Xiumin. Beberapa puluh menit setelahnya, Lay dan Xiumin turun dari tangga rumah mereka. Sehun menatap keduanya bingung, "Mana _noona?_" tanya Sehun, apa mungkin anggota badan _noona_nya itu sudah tidak lengkap lagi? Mendengar teriakannya sih 'mutilasi' adalah salah satu dari hal yang mungkin dilakukan Lay dan Xiumin tadi. Tapi selama ini meski galak, belum ada tanda-tanda kalau dua teman kakaknya itu termasuk dalam salah satu dari spesies predator langka di dunia.

"Jangan memandang kami seperti itu, tunggu saja. Nanti kalau si Kkamjong hitam itu datang baru deh suruh _noona_mu turun." Kata Xiumin, 'Sudah Kkamjong, pakai hitam pula. Apa si Kai terlihat seperti arang pembakaran?' batin Sehun geli. "_Keundae, noona_ku baik-baik saja kan? Aku.. khawatir, ya tadi ia berteriak-teriak begitu." Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datarnya. "Tentu saja, belum saatnya kami menjadikan ia sebagai hidangan utama." Jawab Lay lalu tertawa cekikikan, Sehun _sweatdropped. _'_Danger! Danger!_' otaknya menyerukan tanda bahaya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, nanti kami malah yang terlambat ke _prom night _ini. _Bye _Sehun! Jangan lupa jemput si cantik Luhan itu ya." Sehun membungkukkan badan, beberapa saat kemudian dua orang itu keluar dari rumahnya. Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan berganti baju, "Luhan _baby i'm coming! _Mumumu~" Sehun mengecup lembut foto Luhan yang ia pasang dengan rapi di pigora, sedikit memalukan memang..

.

..

"_Noona_mu mana?" Sehun melirik Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah datang di hadapannya, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar memiliki kemampuan teleportasi. Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar sebelas dua belas dengan cerita mitos asal Indonesia. Apa jadinya nanti kalau Kai benar-benar menikahi kakaknya?

Ia memandang Kai dari atas hingga bawah, lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja biru laut yang dua kancing teratasnya sengaja dibuka (_maklum, alergi pakaian *author ditabok)_ dan juga celana ketat yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Benar-benar kelihatan tampan dan berwibawa, jauh dari kesan Kai yang biasanya. "Di atas, habis diserang singa betina tadi." Kai menautkan alis tidak mengerti.

"_NOONAA! _KKAMJONGMU DATANG!" jerit Sehun, Kai menutup telinganya. 'Suara Sehun bisa lebih dahsyat dari suara Chen _hyung _juga ya kalau berteriak?' batin Kai, ia masih ingin keluar dengan telinga yang normal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara _stilletto _beradu dengan anak tangga, Kai menoleh ke arah tangga hampir bersamaan dengan Sehun. Dua orang itu terbelalak, Sehun bahkan mengucek matanya. Mengecek apa mereka masih di alam nyata atau negeri dongeng? Mengecek itu masih orang yang dekat dengan mereka atau salah satu dari permaisuri kerajaan yang hilang?

"Err, aku aneh ya?" Kai menepuk pundak Sehun. "Hey!" protes Sehun karena Kai terlalu keras. "Aku tidak mimpi kan?" Sehun menjitak Kai. "Sakit kan? Tentu saja nyata bodoh!" Kai meringis, ingin rasanya ia memutar salah satu lagu SHINee lalu ikut menari bersama Sehun.

'_NOONA NEOMU YEPPEOOOOOO.' _Batin Kai berseriosa, bahkan bernyanyi opera. "Kalian, kenapa?" suara itu menyadarkan Kai, tidak ia tidak berada di negeri dongeng. Itu kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo-nya! Hanya saja Kyungsoo memang sudah cantik dari dulu, tapi hari ini seperti kadar kecantikannya bertambah dan mencapai titik 100%. "_Yeppeuda, jinnjha yeppeuda._" Kata Kai, Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Err, kukira aku aneh. Ini eksperimen Lay _jie _dan Xiumin _jie, _baguslah kalau kau bilang aku cantik." Kai mengulurkan tangan, Kyungsoo turun dan menggenggam tangan Kai. "_Noona, _ini kedua kalinya kau terlihat sangat cantik di mataku. Yang pertama saat kau datang dan mengangkatku jadi adikmu, saat itu tidak perduli bagaimana dandananmu kau adalah malaikat tercantik yang Tuhan kirim padaku, eh setelah Luhan sih hehe. Dan hari ini, entah apa yang temanmu lakukan kau terlihat seperti putri dari negeri dongeng. _Neomu yeppeo! _Yang begini baru benar-benar _noona _Oh Sehun yang tampan."

"Haha _gumawo _Sehunna, dan kau rapi sekali. Cepat segera jemput Luhan _jie, _nanti kalian telat lagi." Perintah Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, kita keluar bersama saja. Kai, aku titip _noona_ku, ingat jaga baik-baik! Atau kau mau kupukul lagi sih?" Kai tertawa. "Tenang saja, oh ya Sehun aku rasa kau berbakat jadi montir terkenal. Mobilku sudah melaju lebih baik sekarang."

"Hmm, bagus kalau begitu. Belum sepenuhnya selesai, dan hey apa maksudmu jadi montir terkenal?" geram Sehun, Kyungsoo segera memisahkan keributan konyol antara dua orang itu. Lalu ia menyuruh Sehun agar cepat-cepat berangkat, setelah itu ia dan Kai masuk ke dalam mobil Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang ketahuan sedang memandanginya, lama-lama Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk tidak melihat pantulan dirinya di spion mobil Kai. "Kau tahu, rasanya aku harus berterima kasih pada Lay dan Xiumin _sunbae. _Dan harus ekstra keras untuk melindungimu dari pandangan orang lain di pesta nanti." Kata Kai sembari memasangkan sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo, wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar perkataan Kai. "Berhenti membuat aku merasakan ada _marching band _lagi Kai." Kai tertawa, mengapa kekasihnya itu suka sekali mengumpamakan berdebar-debar dengan 'Konser _marching band_?' Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang ditata sedikit menggelombang dan dibiarkan terurai rapi. Kai mengecup lembut dahi Kyungsoo, kalau boleh ia ingin berlama-lama dengan kekasihnya ini.

Malam ini seperti yang tadi dijelaskan lewat ekspresi Kai dan Sehun, Kyungsoo _looks so adorable!_ Gaun hitam tanpa lengan dan hanya sebatas paha membuat kulit putih Kyungsoo terlihat indah, _make up _yang sederhana dan tatanan rambutnya sangat pas. Siapapun mungkin tidak akan menolak pesona gadis itu malam ini.

. . .

"Aku gugup." Sehun menepuk setir mobilnya kesal, ia kesal mengapa jalanan sangat macet dan ia harus lebih lama menuju rumah Luhan. Ia membaca pesan Luhan lagi.

_From: Lulu Baby :*_

_Hunnie, aku menunggu di rumah. Mampirlah sebentar, papa baru saja datang dan ingin bertemu denganmu._

Bukannya Sehun pengecut, tapi.. ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan calon mertua (amin). Dan masalahnya ia belum juga sampai rumah Luhan, calon menantu apa yang datangnya selama ini? Sehun menginjak pedal gasnya lagi, tak lama ia memasuki komplek perumahan Luhan. Dan memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan megah yang didominasi warna cokelat tua.

Ia segera turun, 'Duh, harus bilang seperti apa? Ya Tuhan ini pertama kali aku bertemu ayah Luhan, bagaimana kalau beliau tidak menyukaiku?' batin Sehun berkecamuk, rasanya ia lebih memilih keliling namsan _tower _sepuluh kali daripada bertemu ayah Luhan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, teramat pelan hingga hampir seperti mengendap-endap.

Cklek!

Sehun hampir melonjak, ia kira ada hantu atau maling atau semacamnya. Namun yang ia lihat di depannya bukan hantu, tapi malaikat! _Well _mungkin ia sekarang sudah meninggal saking deg-degannya. "Sehun?" bukan malaikat, itu kekasihnya.

'Luhan? APA? CANTIKKK!' batin Sehun berteriak, ia bahkan bersumpah Luhan lebih cantik dari Kyungsoo tadi. "Sehun? Halo?" Luhan mendekati Sehun, Sehun menguasai dirinya. "Ehm, ya _baby. _A-apa ayahmu di dalam?" Luhan mengangguk riang, ia mengajak Sehun masuk rumahnya.

Tak lama Luhan memanggil ayahnya, ayahnya keluar dari kamar. Ayah Sehun terlihat tampan dan rapi sekali, beliau menurunkan kacamatanya. Sehun buru-buru membungkukkan badan "_Annyeonghasseyo, cheoneun _Oh Sehun _imnida._" Luhan tertawa kecil, tak lama keluarlah beberapa patah kata dari mulut mungilnya dalam bahasa China yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Ayah Luhan membalas perkataan putrinya tersebut.

"_Papa_ Cuma bilang 'Jadi, ini yang namanya Sehun? Ternyata anaknya tampan juga.' Begitu." Luhan menjelaskan, Sehun tersenyum lagi-lagi karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan Sehun membungkukkan badan. Ayah Luhan menepuk pundak anak gadisnya sembari menunjuk ke arah jam dinding dan berkata dalam bahasa Mandarin lagi. "_Shi, wo shidao baba._"

"Papa bilang, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita segera pergi." Sehun tersenyum, lalu menjabat tangan ayah Luhan. Lelaki paruh baya itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di pundak Sehun, membuat Sehun menatap matanya. "T-Tolong jaga anakku baik-baik, aku.. percaya padamu." Meski terbata-bata dan tidak terlalu jelas, namun untungnya Sehun menangkap dengan baik bahasa Korea ayah Luhan.

"_Ne ahjussi, agasshimnida,_" jawab Sehun. "_Kajja _Sehunnie!" dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.

**TBC!**

**Yeah, sorry late update._. mianhae ;-; uas ini membunuhku, ya tuhan -_-v eh yaudah ya :) review please :') i really need ur support guys. kamsahamnida ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Trust me! I'm Sorry part 5

**Genre:** GenderSwitch, Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O or Dio)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO K's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: KAISOOO LOPELOPE! Entah kenapa saya suka sekali melanjutkan cerita ini, ada feel :3 oh iya minta maaf karena belum bisa balas review ;A; di chapt ini saya akan membalas review anda semua. Jeongmal gumawo udah mau review :') ngga nyangka banget banyak yang suka, padahal ficnya abal abis eheheh. Seandainya punya pacar yang rela berkorban kaya Kai gini, terus romantis kaya Suho, perhatian kaya Sehun, bisa ngejagain kaya Kris, lucu kaya Chanyeol, dan yang terakhir pengertian kaya Chen di cerita ini. Ah hidup pasti bahagia ya 3 ;-; sayang pacar saya.. /eh /jangan dibahas /malah galau -_- yaudah monggo dilanjut :3**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

_ SM High School's Hall_

Sekolah mewah yang biasanya sepi dan terlihat formal hari itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Murid-murid yang biasanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja malam itu terlihat cantik dan tampan, dengan gaun dan _tuxedo _yang membuat mereka terlihat _glamour _dan lebih dewasa.

"_Yo, whats up!_ Park Chanyeol _imnida, _hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa bukan bagi kami semua? Apalagi buatku dan teman-teman satu angkatanku, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami di SM _high school _tercinta. Kurasa baru kemarin ayahku mendaftarkanku di sekolah ini, tapi malam ini aku sudah harus lulus haha. Oh ya, untuk yang datang tidak dengan pasangan asli.. hei jangan kira aku tidak tahu beberapa dari kalian datang dengan sanak saudara hahaha, lupakan saja. Nikmati saja malam ini, ini malam yang bahagia dan seharusnya penuh cinta."

"Chanyeol, sudah berhenti kau berbicara panjang sekali. Malam ini aku dan Chanyeol yang mau tak mau kuakui menjadi kekasihku haha, jangan tatap aku seperti itu Yeollie. Baik, kuulangi sekali lagi malam ini aku Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol adalah pembawa acara pada _prom night, _tugas kami membacakan salam-salam yang ingin kalian berikan pada orang yang kalian sayang. Nah, silahkan isi di buku sebelah sana ya."

"Baekhyun benar, dan juga jangan lupa di akhir acara seperti biasa akan ada penobatan bagi raja dan ratu malam ini, kalian penasaran bukan? kalau begitu segera saja. _Let's start the party! _Mainkan musiknya!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera turun dari panggung dan bergabung bersama murid-murid lain di lantai dansa.

Sebuah lagu dengan irama yang lembut dan sedang tenar saat ini mulai mengalun, lagu yang merupakan _soundtrack _film terkemuka di dunia itu membuat beberapa pasangan dengan reflek memulai dansa mereka.

.

..

"Beberapa gadis memperhatikanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum. "Kau cemburu?" tanya Kai jahil. "T-tidak! Eh iya, ah lupakan saja. Lagipula mereka pasti kaget melihatmu datang denganku? Lagipula kenapa kau datang denganku? Aku tidak terkenal dan juga tidak pandai menari, tidak sepadan denganmu Kai."

"Mereka sudah tahu kalau aku akan datang bersamamu." Jawab Kai lembut, Kyungsoo menatap wajah Kai dengan mata bulatnya kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Kita sering terlihat bersama akhir-akhir ini, dan ya.. aku meng_update _jejaring sosialku. Jadi berita itu menyebar luas, dan Kyungsoo-ku sayang. Kau lebih dari yang sekedar kau fikirkan, jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu."

"Ohiya Kai, kemarin saat aku ke UKS. Anak kelas satu, Suzy dan Ahreum mengetahui hubungan kita? Kalau mereka saja tahu, bagaimana yang lain?" gumam Kyungsoo. "Anak kelasku bahkan sudah tahu semua." Jawab Kai enteng. "Hei, kau ember juga rupanya." Kai terkekeh.

"Rasanya aku tidak bosan mengatakan kau sangat cantik hari ini. Aku seperti benar-benar berdansa dengan seorang putri dari negeri dongeng." Puji Kai tulus. "Aku tidak bakal cantik kalau tidak ada _jiejie_ku, tapi cara mereka sedikit brutal. Dan aku bahkan dilarang melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di kaca sebelum kau datang, makanya aku sangat takut mendengar pendapatmu."

"Ehm, Kai sebenarnya ada hal serius yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Tapi aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan kita malam ini." Kai menaikkan alis, namun Kyungsoo belum menjawab. Kentara sekali ia masih menimbang-nimbang perkataannya. "Katakan saja, sayang."

"Tidak, kurasa tidak hari ini." Kyungsoo diam, lebih baik ia melanjutkan dansanya daripada merusak harinya bersama Kai.

. . .

"Kai, Kyungsoo mana?" tanya Yi Xing, gadis yang biasanya tomboy itu terlihat cantik dan anggun. Suho membuntuti Lay dari belakang, "Tadi, katanya ke _toilet. Waeyo?_" tanya Kai sembari memegang gelas _coctail_nya. "Hmm, tidak. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Yi Xing dan Suho beralih.

Kai menyingsingkan lengan _tuxedo _dan kemejanya, menatap jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar manis di lengan sebelah kanannya. "Ia menggunakan _Toilet_ yang di mana ya? Ini sudah dua puluh menit semenjak Kyungsoo meninggalkanku." Gumam Kai, sedikit janggal Kyungsoo tak kunjung kembali. Padahal ia sudah mengambil minum dan juga bertemu teman-temannya, apa _toilet_ nya sedang penuh?

Lima menit kemudian, Kai kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia berlari menuju _toilet _di lantai satu, tidak mungkin kan Kyungsoo menggunakan _toilet _lantai tiga? Kai berlari hingga depan _toilet _itu, sedikit ragu juga karena itu _toilet _wanita.

Klek!

"Kim Jongin-ssi?" Kai melihat Jiyoung, teman satu angkatannya keluar dari _toilet. _"Eh, Jiyoung-ah apa kau melihat Kyungsoo di dalam?" tanya Kai. "Kyungsoo _unnie? _Aku tidak tahu, tapi.. _toilet _sedang sepi. Coba kau masuk, ada bilik yang tidak dibuka sedari tadi." Jawab Jiyoung. "Tapi aku kan _namja._"

"Tidak apa-apa, sedang sepi." Lalu Jiyoung berlalu, dengan sedikit nekat Kai masuk ke dalam _toilet _itu. Dan memang benar, bilik paling pojok tertutup rapat. "Kyungsoo? Kau Kyungsoo? Permisi, _nugusseyo?_" Kai mengetuk bilik itu, namun tidak ada jawaban. "Permisi, bisa kau jawab siapa kau? Apa kau Kyungsoo? Aku sedang mencari kekasihku."

"Hiks!" Kai terlonjak, ia mengenal isakan itu. Kai mengetuk pintu itu semakin kencang, "Kyungsoo! Aku tahu kau di dalam, kau kenapa? _Chagiya _jawab aku, kumohon.. atau setidaknya biarkan aku masuk! Kumohon buka pintunya, kau kenapa?" Kai menjerit-jerit panik, tidak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo. "_Chagi, _kumohon.. aku khawatir denganmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hiks! Kai.. Kai.. kau pasti membenciku hiks! Aku.. hamil." Kai dan dunianya membeku seketika, ia terdiam. Ingin mengetuk bilik itu lagi, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

.

_Kyungsoo Pov_

Tidak, aku mual lagi. "Kai, aku ke _toilet _dulu ya." Sebelum Kai sempat menjawab aku sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Tidak perduli dengan suara sepatu _higheels _ku yang terdengar cukup nyaring karena aku berlari. Setelah sampai _toilet _aku langsung memilih bilik paling pojok dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Aku membuka tasku, ya.. aku memang sudah menyimpan benda ini sedari beberapa hari lalu. Aku membelinya sewaktu Kai mengantarku ke apotek, aku melakukan seperti apa yang diperintah di kotak benda itu.

Setelah selesai, aku duduk di atas WC yang sudah kututup atasnya. Aku menunggu sekitar 15 menit untuk mendapatkan hasilnya, fikiranku langsung melayang ke masa itu. Aku diam dan melamun, 15 menit kemudian aku mulai membalik benda di telapak tanganku ini.

Terpampang dua garis merah di atasnya, aku sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Saat _itu _memang merupakan masa suburku, dan kami sudah melakukannya hampir dua bulan yang lalu. Gejala-gejala yang kurasa bukan karena Anemiaku, atau bahkan karena gangguan pencernaan.

Aku hamil.. aku hamil.. bahkan aku hamil di umurku yang belum menginjak 17 tahun ini. "Hiks!" isakan kecil meluncur dari bibirku, aku memegang perutku yang masih datar. Di fikiranku yang ada hanya orangtuaku, bagaimana jika kedua orang paling kusayang itu akan tahu aku hamil? Aku akan merusak citra diri mereka.

Aku meraih tisu gulung yang ada di sebelahku, berusaha membungkus benda sialan bernama _testpack _itu dengan tisu. Aku melilitkan tisu berulang-ulang di _testpack _ini, sambil menangis tanpa bisa aku cegah. Aku frustasi, namun aku memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasku lagi. Akan sangat bahaya kalau aku membuangnya di tempat sampah sekolah.

Kai pasti membenciku, ia pasti akan meninggalkanku. Ia masih kelas satu SMA, masih terlalu dini untuk menjadi seorang ayah demi Tuhan! Ia pasti masih ingin menikmati masa mudanya daripada harus hidup menjaga seorang anak. Lalu kalau begitu, aku akan hidup sendiri bukan? Aku jadi teringat dengan perkataan Sehun sewaktu ia bertengkar dengan Kai –ia berteriak terlalu keras, hingga aku dan Luhan _jie _bisa mendengarnya dari kamar.-

"_Pada akhirnya kakakku lagi yang terluka." _Kurasa Sehun seratus persen benar, jika sudah begini Kai mungkin saja bertindak egois dan hanya aku yang menanggung segalanya. Aku akan terluka dan menjadi tambah terluka lagi ketika Kai meninggalkanku, aku begitu bodoh! Mengapa aku sangat lemah malam itu? Seandainya aku tidak selemah itu aku masih mungkin akan menghindar. Secinta-cintanya ia padaku, aku hamil dan kami masih terlalu muda. Orang pasti akan mencemooh kami.. apa lebih baik aku menggugurkan bayi ini saja? Sebelum orang-orang tahu apa yang terjadi denganku.

Aku masih saja menangis sembari memegang perutku, aku rasa _make up _yang telah dengan sempurna dipoleskan Xiumin _jie _dan Lay _jie _pasti sudah luntur sekarang. Namun, meski sakit hati aku sangat ingin mempertahankan kandunganku ini.. apa ini yang dinamakan naluri seorang ibu untuk melindungi putrinya?

Membayangkan kelak akan ada buah hati yang lahir dari rahimku, kelak akan ada bayi kecil yang pastinya akan rupawan seperti Kai lahir ke dunia ini. Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang menggendongnya setiap saat, mendengarkan tangisannya, tawanya, menunggu proses hingga ia bertumbuh sempurna dan menanti setiap perkembangannya. Alangkah indah bila aku bisa melalui itu semua bukan?

"Kyungsoo? Kau Kyungsoo? Permisi, _nugusseyo?_" aku terlonjak kaget, namun aku masih membatu. Terdengar ketukan di pintu, aku diam tidak membalas. "Permisi, bisa kau jawab siapa kau? Apa kau Kyungsoo? Aku sedang mencari kekasihku."

Air mataku meleleh, kekasih? Kai.. apa setelah kau tahu ini kau masih bisa menyebut aku kekasihmu? Membayangkan itu hatiku bertambah perih, kenyataan yang menyakitkan. "Hiks!" satu isakanku tak bisa kutahan lagi, aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dengan telapak tangan.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk makin kencang, hingga terdengar seperti gedoran. "Kyungsoo! Aku tahu kau di dalam, kau kenapa? _Chagiya _jawab aku, kumohon.. atau setidaknya biarkan aku masuk! Kumohon buka pintunya, kau kenapa?" aku mendengar kepanikan dari suaranya, aku masih terisak dan tidak membalas. "_Chagi, _kumohon.. aku khawatir denganmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" suara Kai terdengar sangat memelas, aku jadi tidak tega mendengarnya. Aku berusaha menguatkan hatiku meski rasanya sangat sakit..

"Hiks! Kai.. Kai.. kau pasti membenciku hiks! Aku.. hamil." Jawabku akhirnya, kemudian hening.. tidak ada balasan, aku juga berhenti menangis. Lalu terdengar langkah kaki Kai yang menjauh. Begitu saja? Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja? Tanpa sepatah katapun? Aku tahu aku memang tidak seperti gadis lain, namun ia meninggalkanku tanpa mengucap apapun? Bukankah yang membuatku seperti ini dia juga? Aku mendesah miris, rasanya hidupku malang sekali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki lain, mungkin ada gadis lain yang hendak menggunakan _toilet _juga. Lebih baik aku segera meninggalkan sekolah, dan mengurung diri di rumah selama yang aku inginkan. Bukankah aku juga harus segera mengundurkan diri dari sekolah? Perutku pasti akan membesar dan tidak mungkin aku akan sekolah.

Aku membuka pintu dengan cepat, berusaha menghalau air mata yang mungkin akan keluar lagi dari mataku. Kai bajingan.. aku benar-benar membencinya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya dan balik mencintainya? Aku hendak berlari namun..

Grep!

Aku menabrak seseorang, seseorang yang langsung mengurungku dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Aroma parfum ini, aroma yang kukenal.. "_Uljima, uljimayo._" Kukira kau pergi Kai, kukira kau meninggalkanku sekejam ini. "Aku tidak pergi, aku hanya berjaga supaya tidak ada yang masuk ke _toilet _ini dan melihatmu bersedih."

Kai mengusap rambutku lembut, ia makin merapatkan pelukan kami. "Aku tidak akan membencimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Percayalah padaku, aku benar-benar menyesali tindakanku. Dan ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk bertanggung jawab."

"Kai.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?" isakku. "Kita jalani pelan-pelan, pasti ada jalan keluar dari semua ini sayang. Yang jelas, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sekarang, kita kembali ke pesta." Kai menghapus air mataku, "Bagaimana kalau _appa _dan _umma _tahu Kai?" itu yang kufikirkan, mereka pasti akan tahu. "Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, aku akan menemui mereka."

Kami akhirnya kembali ke pesta dansa, meski rasanya jadi lebih canggung untuk dekat dengan Kai. Entahlah aku tidak terlalu perduli meski _jiejie-jiejie_ku sedang berbahagia, dan juga Sehun dan Luhan yang menjadi _The Dancing King and The Dancing Queen_.

. . .

"_Chagiya._" Panggil Sehun. "Iya?" Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya, Sehun sempat terkesima. "Ada kabar buruk." Kata Sehun. "Apa?" Sehun menghela nafas, ia mengaduk-aduk segelas _bubble tea _di depannya menggunakan sedotan. "Kyungsoo _noona _hamil."

"_MWOOO?_" Luhan berteriak cukup nyaring, Sehun langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mengisyaratkan Luhan agar lebih tenang. "Eh, iya maaf. Hah? Hamil? Hamil? Hamil mengandung anak kan Sehun?" tanya Luhan polos. 'Tentu saja hamil itu mengandung anak, bukannya mengandung makanan Luhan-ku sayang..' batin Sehun. "Iya." Jawab Sehun.

"Lalu, bagaimana mereka? Apa mereka akan menikah? Orangtuamu bagaimana?" Sehun menggeleng lemah, "Bukankah batas minimal sebuah pernikahan adalah umur delapan belas tahun? Kyungsoo _noona _bahkan belum menginjak delapan belas tahun." Luhan mengangguk paham. "Tapi.. tidak mungkin kan Kyungsoo melahirkan bayi tanpa ada ayah dan tanpa sebuah ikatan pernikahan?"

"Itu dia, Kkamjong itu.. selalu melukai kakakku. Rasanya aku menyesal mengenalkannya pada _noona, _meski aku tahu mereka saling mencintai." Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Kalau mereka berjodoh pasti segalanya akan baik-baik saja, dan biarkan mereka menemukan jalannya sendiri Hunnie. Hey habis ini kau punya keponakan!" Luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Kau benar, kira-kira _yeoja _atau _namja _ya?"

"Kalau _yeoja _pasti cantik! Kalau _namja.. _pasti akan tampan juga seperti Kai." Luhan mencoba mengira-ngira, "Semoga anak mereka menurun kulit putih susu Kyungsoo _noona, _atau kulit putihku." Canda Kai. "Hush, jangan seperti itu. Kai itu tidak terlalu hitam juga lho, ya meski agak gelap sih." Luhan tertawa, akhirnya Sehun ikut tertawa juga.

.

..

Suho pasrah saja saat Lay menariknya ke bangku pojok kantin, di sana sudah berkumpul Chen-Xiumin, Baekhyun-Chanyeol, serta Tao yang sendirian tanpa Kris. "Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Lay. Ia mengenakan baju bebas, saat ini mereka berenam kecuali Tao sedang mengenakan baju bebas karena ini adalah saat mereka libur sebelum melanjutkan ke Universitas.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Lay sambil duduk, Suho mengambil tempat di samping Lay. "Ini." Xiumin menyerahkan ponselnya yang berwarna putih. Lay meraih ponsel itu dan membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo.

_From: Kyungsoo-ie_

_ Jiejie, aku tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Dan, aku harus bagaimana jie? Aku hamil jie, bagaimana kalau appa dan umma pulang? Bagaimana? Dan bagaimana juga dengan sekolahku? Jiejie jangan bilang siapapun ya, err kalau Lay jie, Baekhyun unnie, Tao sih masih boleh. Jiejie aku bingung T.T_

"HAH?" Lay menjerit, "Dia serius?" tanya Lay lagi. Xiumin mengangguk, "Sepertinya iya, tapi bagaimana bisa? Kan baru sekali." Suho menahan tawanya. "Mungkin Kai melakukan dengan perasaan, ah atau mungkin itu masa subur Kyungsoo _jie_. Tapi yang harus kita pikirkan, bagaimana kehidupan mereka kedepannya?"

"Menikah!" seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan, Lay men-_death glare _keduanya. "Eh hehe mian _noona._" Kata Chanyeol. "Lebih baik nanti aku dan Suho ke rumah Kyungsoo, tidak mungkin ia bisa menjalani semuanya sendirian bukan? Kalau kalian melihat Kai, katakan padanya aku siap untuk mencabik-cabik dia."

.

..

"Aku tidak menjadi pemeran utama dalam _drama _konyol ini, namun aku merasa hidupku menjadi bertambah berat karenanya." Gumam Lay, saat ini sebelum ke rumah Kyungsoo, Suho menyempatkan menghibur Lay. Duduk di dalam mobil yang menghadap ke arah taman kota yang rindang, sembari menikmati segelas kopi hangat.

Suho mengusap pucuk kepala Lay, lalu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut gadis itu ke balik telinganya. "Karena kau terlalu banyak ambil pikiran, Kyungsoo bukan anakmu Yi Xing. Dan kita tahu seberapa kuatnya Kyungsoo, lagipula kita kan juga mengerti Jongin tidak akan kabur."

"Tapi Kyungsoo sahabatku, dan _yeah _hamil tidak semudah kelihatannya. Ibu hamil biasanya akan kelihatan buruk sekali, untung Jongin bukan vampir seperti Edward Cullen itu haha. Jika Jongin seorang vampir dan Kyungsoo harus mengandung anak vampir mungkin keadaannya bakal lebih menyedihkan. Sekarang saja ia sudah tampak begitu menyedihkan, sindrom orang hamil itu bakal mual-mual, pusing, lemas seperti tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Kau ingat kan Tao tadi bilang kalau kemarin Kyungsoo seperti orang terkena gangguan pencernaan? Selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari ia akan mengalaminya, lalu perutnya membesar, lalu tidak bisa sekolah, lalu.. lalu.."

"Sst, kau hanya belum pernah hamil Yi Xing _baby. _Tidak seburuk itu, kalau buruk ibumu tidak akan mungkin mempertahankanmu dan melahirkan seorang gadis cantik sepertimu ke dunia. Mungkin kalau berat, ibumu pasti memilih menggugurkanmu dan aku tidak akan bertemu dengan kekasih sepertimu." Ucap Suho menghentikan ocehan Lay. Lay mengangguk kecil, "Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo harus mengurus semuanya. Ia akan mendapat pandangan buruk dari orang-orang, hidup dengan membawa anak itu ke mana-mana, lalu merasakan sakit dan memperjuangkan nyawanya dan nyawa bayinya saat melahirkan, lalu harus menyusui, mengurus anaknya, lalu ia harus.."

"Hey, kau takut hamil? _Baby listen.._" Suho mendekap pinggang Lay, mengelus perut gadis itu. "Kalau kelak kau menjadi seorang ibu, kau akan menjalaninya dengan ikhlas. Naluri seorang ibu akan lahir dengan sendirinya, seperti yang _umma _bilang padaku. Kau akan merasa bahagia, karena ada seorang calon bayi yang hidup di sini." Suho menyentuh perut Lay lagi, "Bayi itu akan hidup dari apa yang kau makan, akan menemanimu ke manapun, bagaikan cahaya di tengah gelapnya malam dan awan peneduh di tengah teriknya mentari. Bila kau sakit, ia akan sakit.. namun bila kau sehat ia pasti juga akan tumbuh sehat. Lalu saat melahirkan, _umma _bilang itu saat di mana kau benar-benar ingin melindungi nyawa seseorang. Kau tidak akan perduli dengan nyawamu sendiri, kau pasti akan memikirkan bayimu. Beberapa penelitian terhadap ibu yang pernah melahirkan menunjukkan bahwa meski merasa sakit seorang ibu tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ia lebih khawatir apakah bayi yang mereka kandung bisa lahir ke dunia ini? Dan membuat rasa sakit itu seolah lenyap. Lalu setelah itu, bayimu akan membutuhkanmu untuk hidup. Ia akan sangat bergantung padamu, dan merawat bayi dengan tanganmu sendiri itu benar-benar berbeda. Akan ada tangis, tawa, kesedihan, kesusahan, namun juga keceriaan yang mewarnai hari-harimu kedepannya." Suho mendekap Lay semakin erat.

"Suho.." Lay menoleh, Suho tersenyum lalu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Lay. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin memiliki anak?" tanya Suho. "Hmm, tentu tidak seperti itu. Hanya mungkin saja bila aku menjadi Kyungsoo saat ini, aku tidak akan siap." Kata Lay. "Tuhan pasti tahu, Tuhan tahu seberapa besar kemampuan hambanya. Tuhan pasti memberikanmu sesuatu ketika kau benar-benar dalam keaadaan siap dan mampu untuk mendapatkannya."

"Kau, _copy-paste _dari kata-kata ibumu seratus persen ya? Atau.. mengutip dari sebuah novel?" tanya Lay sedikit sinis, Suho mencubit pipi Lay. "_Baby, _kau ini.. memang itu kata-kata _umma _tapi aku mengatakannya dengan bahasaku sendiri. Memangnya kenapa sampai kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Suho. "Karena aku tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Joonmyeon berkata sebijak itu?"

"Kalau aku tidak bijak aku tidak pernah jadi ketua OSIS." Lay memutar kedua bola matanya imajinatif. 'Kadar _leadership _dan percaya diri yang berlebihan.' Batin Lay. "Aku akan benar-benar bersedih kalau kau tidak bersedia menjadi ibu." Lay menoleh, meski Suho terus merapatkan pelukan mereka, tak sekalipun Lay ingin melepaskannya. "Kenapa?"

"Artinya kau tidak ingin menikah denganku, lalu punya anak bersamaku?" Lay menautkan alisnya. "Tidak seperti itu, aku kan bilang hanya saja kalau saat ini aku belum siap. Tidak mungkin aku melawan takdir kalau menjadi seorang wanita harus melahirkan." Jelas Lay. "Kalau begitu kau ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Suho, Lay melongo.

"Hah?" tanya Lay, masih belum terlalu _connect _dengan perkataan lelaki itu. "Jadi, apa kau mau untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati bersamaku? Mengarungi waktu-waktu kehidupan kita bersama? Mengukir sebuah cerita, dan membentuk sebuah keluarga yang sempurna denganku?" Suho melepaskan pelukannya, sebagai ganti lelaki itu memegang kedua telapak tangan Lay dan menatap lurus-lurus ke arah mata gadis itu. "Suho, kau serius?" Suho mengangguk mantap. "Mungkin aku tidak akan melamarmu dengan tulus saat ini. Tapi aku berjanji akan melakukannya lebih baik suatu saat nanti, saat ini hanya.. aku akan mempercayakan ini kepadamu." Suho melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kerah bajunya.

_A necklace.._

Sebuah kalung, ah liontin lebih tepatnya berada di tangan Suho. Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Kalung ini dari _haraboeji, _ketika _haraboeji _yakin akan gadis pilihannya yaitu _haelmoni _ia memberikan liontin ini. Lalu, ketika _appa _yakin pada _umma.. _beliau memberikannya kepada _umma _juga. Dan saat ini, aku yakin padamu.. maka sudah saatnya liontin ini menjadi milikmu Yi Xing."

Yi Xing terdiam, ia menatap Suho. Kalau ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri pasti ia akan melihat betapa meronanya wajahnya saat ini. Suho selalu begitu, terkadang begitu menyebalkan sampai Lay begitu ingin mencabiknya. Tapi, terkadang juga begitu lembut, romantis, perhatian dan membuat Lay melambung dengan segala tingkah lakunya. "Kau, mau menggunakan liontin ini kan?" tanya Suho.

"_Ne._" Jawab Lay. Suho memasangkan liontin itu dari depan, sehingga Lay merasa bahwa Suho berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Suho menerpa lehernya, karena lelaki itu mengintip dari celah leher Lay untuk memasangkan liontin perak itu. "Selesai, cantik.." puji Suho, lalu tersenyum lagi dengan senyuman yang begitu mempesona. 'Sepertinya Suho salah satu jelmaan malaikat, ya kalau ia tidak menyebalkan sih..' batin Lay.

"_I really love you, saranghaeyo, wo ai ni._" Lay tersenyum lembut, ia berharap bahwa senyum yang ia berikan pada Suho saat ini adalah senyum terlembut yang pernah ia miliki. "Aku juga." Balas Lay. Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Lay menutup matanya, dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu merasakan bibir Suho menempel di bibirnya.

Mereka bukan pasangan yang romantis dan penuh kata-kata cinta seperti pasangan lain. Tidak selalu akur dan menjalani hubungan yang manis seperti Sehun-Luhan, tidak penuh perjuangan cinta dan _passion _seperti Kai-Kyungsoo, tidak selalu kompak seperti Chanyeol-Baekhyun, tidak selalu saling memuji atau merayu seperti Chen-Xiumin, bahkan tidak seperti Kris-Tao yang seperti tidak memiliki masalah dan berawal dari sahabat baik.

Suho dan Lay mengawali hubungan karena sepertinya Tuhan menghukum mereka yang selalu bertengkar, sehingga Tuhan memberi perasaan cinta pada mereka. Lay tidak pandai merayu, suka marah-marah, tetapi Suho yang selalu berkata jujur pada Lay bisa menaklukan gadis itu. Mereka tidak selalu kompak, penuh pertentangan di antara keduanya, tidak pernah kompak dalam hal apapun, dan Lay bukan tipe gadis yang menyukai _lovey dovey _berlebihan.

Hanya butuh dua kata yang selalu menjadi prinsip mereka, 'Saling memahami.' Serumit apapun, sebeda apapun asal mereka saling memahami maka segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu mengalah satu sama lain, seperti kata-kata mutiara yang terkenal itu. '_Perbedaan membuat kehidupan lebih berwarna, perbedaan tidak akan memecahkan segalanya, namun malah akan menyatukan segalanya._' Bukankah cinta itu seperti magnet? Jika kutub-kutubnya sama maka tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu, namun jika kutub-kutubnya beda atau berlawanan magnet akan tarik-menarik serta menyatu..

**TBC! Yak TBC lagi :3 hehehehe**

**Review jusseyo, **

**dan ini jawaban reviewnya :)**

**. . .**

**OhChaerin06: haha gumawo ya :)**

**creepyJIRA: loh kok author yang ditabok? Wkwk.**

**ChanyeolA: jangan morgan chingu ;A; suami saya itu /eh. Haha kai udah janji ga mainin kok, chanbaeknya sabar ya :)haha iya krisnya kok gitu._. haha gumawo ucapan semangatnya :)**

**Im Jinah: maaf apdetnya lemot ya, lagi uas ;A;**

**dyakuro34-7 : haha iya, tautuh bangKai masih kecil udah main yang iya iya aja wks**

**chloe C: gumawo ya :) hehe iya bangKai noh -_- ahah direncanakan ga ya :3**

**aprilliya hernaa: setuju!**

**Mey Hazanaki: haha iya, sehunnie baik banget masa ;A; **

**aoora: sudah :)**

**Kim Hyunshi : gumawo :) sudah dilanjut..**

**Guest: loh? Haha syahrini dong~**

**Anonymous: mian chingu, udah aku edit kok. Itu aku bagi babakan waktunya pakai (***) eh ternyata ga keluar gitu._.**

**Reita: amin, eh hehe. Kris emang ga sejahat itu, Cuma tuntutan peran wkwk._.**

**Keys: chingu /pukpuk, jan nangis...**

**Shim Yeonhae: tau bangkai tuh.. /eh**

**Hisayuchi: haha iya, sehun adik yang buaik :3**

**TAO bbuingbbuing : kaisoo saya juga~**

**yuliafebry: wahahah iya tuh yeollie**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : iya, yaudah kita doakan saja semoga mereka bersatu ahahaiy~**

**Kyudo: sip :)**

**lovelySoo-ie : gwaenchana :) haha iya, kris punya maksud chingu~ haha sulay lopelope 3 jarang moment ;A;**

**Rachma99 : iya kris ge curang ;0;**

**Mumut: gwaenchana, eh banyak yg suka sulay momentnya :') haha umma appa exo! Kkk~**

**BBCnindy: kai baik sebenernya chingu, iya Sehun baik banget :')**

**saranghaeKaiD.O: hamil atau ngga, jawabannya di chapter ini ^^**

**Septaaa: it's okay, jongin is really cool here '0' thanks septaa, btw i really like ur ff (esp. Kaido) but i login as other name._. hehe**

**Nadya: insyaallah hepi end :3 hepeli epel aptel~ /nyanyi what is love**

**Kan_Rin_Rin._Chen_Min: hey! Ur username aokaok, reminds me with my friend. Kan rin rin kkkk~ kris ga jahat kok, tuntutan peran aja._.**

**kyungier : haha jinjjha? Gumawoyo /bows/ sebenernya gasuka GS juga, tapi M-Preg agak gimana gitu chingu._. peace~ **

**Rachma99: ne gumawo~**

**eunhaezha: gumawo dukungan buat uasnya J eh bener bagus? Makasih ya~**

** yang penting terimakasih semua yang menyempatkan riview, i love you guys! 3 buat yang siders, makasih udah nyempetin baca. Tapi komen jusseyo ;A; saya bener2 kerja keras, tolong hargain ne :) byebye love you all 3**

**follow me, shfllyy3424 or add me Athiya Almas **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Trust me! I'm Sorry part 6

**Genre:** GenderSwitch, Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O or Dio)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO's Other Member

Kangta-Boa (as Kyungsoo's parent)

YeWook couple :3 yaww! (as Kai's parents)

Kim HyeKyung (OC, /author numpang eksis nama/, Kai's younger sister, YeWook's daughter)

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Hati-hati, siapkan tisu (bisa buat nangis atau muntah wkwk) FULL OF KAISOO MOMENT :) diceritain masa lalu Kai ^^ chapt ini ****Sangat Panjang Pakai Banget **** jadi bacalah di waktu senggang :)**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

_Well, _setidaknya Lay benar.. Kyungsoo menyedihkan. "Kyungie, kau serius baik-baik saja? Apa tidak ke dokter? Setidaknya ke bidan.." saran Lay, Kyungsoo menggeleng. Suho menatap iba pada adik kelas yang cukup dekat dengannya itu, meski kondisi tubuhnya sedang menunjukkan gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa tersenyum kecil. "_Gwaenchana jiejie, _aku hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"Ya, kelelahan dan sindrom yang membuat _noona _harus terbangun sangat pagi sekali dan tidak bisa menerima makanan berbau tajam." Sahut Sehun, sedikit menyindir sebenarnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh." Jawab Kyungsoo, dan tidak ada yang mempercayainya.

Ia yang biasanya ceria, hari itu terlihat begitu pucat. Dengan kantung mata yang cukup tebal, lalu meski belum terlalu nampak ada tonjolan kecil di bagian perutnya. Dan orang yang menemuinya pasti tahu kalau gadis itu bertambah kurus. "Ini kan masih awal-awal kehamilan, nanti pasti aku gendut kok." Jawab Kyungsoo, seolah-olah mengerti kalau orang-orang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Kau-jadi-tambah-kurus-tahu.'

"Seharusnya si Jongin itu merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, seharusnya ia saja yang hamil." Geram Lay tidak masuk akal. "Kalau memang lelaki ditakdirkan untuk bisa hamil, maka aku rela bila harus hamil daripada melihat Kyungsoo yang kondisinya semakin buruk dari hari ke hari _noona._" Jawab Kai yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara Kyungsoo, Lay, Suho dan Sehun itu. '_Again, huh you're really a teleporter _Jongin.' Gumam Sehun, Kai memang selalu seperti itu. Masuk rumah mereka tanpa permisi dan muncul tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa, "Jongin, kau datang!" Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu memeluk Kai yang baru saja datang. Kai balas memeluk Kyungsoo lembut. "Bagaimana, sudah bisa makan lebih banyak hari ini?" tanya Kai sambil mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo, gadis itu menggeleng. "Belum.. entahlah keluar semua." Gerutu Kyungsoo, seolah-olah tubuhnya sehat dan tidak terlihat seperti mayat hidup. "Mau aku suapi lagi?" tawar Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kai lembut. "Emm, terserah! Yang penting kau yang suapi." Balas Kyungsoo ceria. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke ruang makan meninggalkan Suho, Sehun dan Lay.

"Kenapa fikiran mereka selalu berbeda dengan kita sih? Aku dan Lay _noona _sudah meluap-luap akan marah tapi Kyungsoo _noona _selalu membela Jongin itu. Hah, kalau begini caranya kita harus bagaimana lagi?" gumam Sehun. "Kau mau apa Sehun-ah? Membuat mereka putus? Tentu tidak bisa, mereka sudah terikat secara kuat. Kita lihat saja, kehidupan mereka ini berjalan seperti apa."

'Suho _hyung_ selalu berada di pihak netral.' Gerutu Sehun dalam hati, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo dan Kai muncul dari arah ruang makan dan duduk di sofa. Kyungsoo terlihat bahagia sekali dan makan dengan lahap, 'Kalau makan sendiri ia pasti tidak pernah habis dan memuntahkan segalanya lagi, tapi kalau ada anak itu..' lanjut Sehun masih dalam hati.

"Soo-ie, kau harus segera ke dokter." Kata Lay lagi, "Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. "Hmm, memeriksakan kandunganmu. Kau sepertinya belum bisa beradaptasi, kau kelihatan sangat payah. Mungkin ada pantangan yang harus kau lakukan, atau kalau kau tidak mengikutinya bisa saja kau atau bayimu yang akan tersakiti." Nasihat Lay, Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "_Jiejie _benar, tapi.. aku malu _jie._ Kami kan masih kecil.."

"Kau harus mencobanya Kyungsoo, semua ini demi kebaikan kalian juga. Dan ya, maafkan _jiejie _tadi harus marah-marah kepadamu. _Jiejie _tahu ini hanya sebuah _accident, jiejie_ pasti akan sering-sering menjengukmu. Dan mungkin sebaiknya _jiejie _membawakanmu obat untuk gejala hamilmu, perbanyaklah istirahat dan makan makanan yang sehat. Dan Jongin, kalau Kyungsoo hanya bisa makan saat ada kau maka kau harus ada di dekatnya selama 3kali setiap hari! _Ara?!_" Lay sedikit berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. "_Ne, jiejie. Mianhaeyo _aku selalu membuatmu kesal. Dan terima kasih sudah sangat perhatian pada Kyungsoo-ku."

Lay mengangguk pelan, ia menarik lengan Suho untuk berdiri. "_Shi, _kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Kyungsoo mengantar Suho dan Lay hingga ke ambang pintu, menunggu mereka berdua itu pulang dengan mobil Suho. Setelah mobil berwarna hitam itu lenyap dari pandangan Kyungsoo, gadis itu kembali duduk di sofa. "Baiklah sayang, ayo makan lagi. Di mana-mana ibu hamil akan lebih berisi, namun kau malah bertambah kurus. Itu sudah pasti gizimu tidak terpenuhi dengan baik, kau mau kita dimarahi Lay _jiejie _itu lagi?" Kai menyendokkan _soup_ ke arah Kyungsoo, jujur ia melakukannya dengan sangat tidak baik. Selama hidupnya 16 tahun ini, baru pertama kali ia menyuapi seseorang dan orang itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Kalau kau memang sudah sepantasnya untuk dimarahi Kai." Sehun berkata sedikit ketus. "Hunna.." tegur Kyungsoo lembut. "Ya, ya, ya aku tahu. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Kai, aku tidak seharusnya membencinya, bukankah kami seharusnya sahabat? Bukankah kemarin kita sudah berbaikan. Aku tahu _noona, _aku tahu kau bakal membelanya lagi. Namun yang aku khawatirkan itu kau, jangan selalu merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Meski aku tidak sepenuhnya membenci Kai lagi, tapi tetap saja melihatmu seperti ini membuatku khawatir. Waktu tidurmu terkurangi, kau hanya bisa makan sedikit, sebentar lagi kau juga harus _resign _dari sekolah kan?" ucap Sehun, Kyungsoo terdiam. Adik angkatnya itu tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Hunna, _arrayo. Noona _mengerti maksudmu, _noona _selalu berkata baik-baik saja agar kau tak khawatir. Agar kau adik yang paling _noona _sayang tidak ikut terbebani dengan semua ini, yang _noona _mau kau kembali seperti dulu. Lebih baik kau lebih sering dekat dengan Luhan _jie, _ia pasti membuatmu lebih berwarna dan bahagia. Kau tenang saja, _noona _masih bisa menanggung semuanya. _Noona _akan bilang padamu kalau _noona _sudah menyerah dengan semua ini, jadi jangan ikut ambil pusing _ne?_" Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Sehun, menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun agar mengerti.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak ambil pusing, _noona _tahu betapa aku sangat menyayangi _noona _kan? Aku tidak tega melihat _noona _seperti ini terus." Balas Sehun. "Iya, _noona _juga sayang padamu Hunna. Saking sayangnya _noona _padamu, _noona _benar-benar tidak ingin kau seperti ini. Jalani hidupmu dengan lebih baik, jadikan kami pelajaran agar kau tidak berlaku seperti ini di masa depan." Kyungsoo masih menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun sayang. "_Ne._"

"Dan Kai, Lay _jiejie _itu pasti marah-marah karena ia sayang padaku. Dari dulu, Lay _jie _dan Xiumin _jie_ adalah sosok kakak perempuan yang sangat perhatian padaku dan bisa menjagaku. Baekhyun _unnie _memang seumuran dengan mereka tapi ia lebih seperti teman yang sangat menyenangkan dan bisa menghibur, kalau Lay _jie _dan Xiumin _jie _mereka bagai seorang ibu. Seseorang yang bisa menjagaku di saat _umma _selalu bertugas di luar negeri." Kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan, agar Kai tidak lagi ngeri dengan kakak kelasnya itu. "Iya aku mengerti, yasudah kau makan ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

. . .

_From: Lovely Sehunnie_

_Noona! Appa dan umma akan datang, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan dari Prancis! Sekitar 7jam lagi mereka sampai, dan itu berarti saat kita pulang nanti mereka sudah datang!_

Kyungsoo terlonjak membaca pesan Sehun, saat ini ia dan Kai baru saja sampai di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah mereka. Ponsel Kyungsoo tadi mati, dan ketika gadis itu mengaktifkannya pesan Sehun berada di urutan paling atas. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, ia panik. Kemudian ia melihat pesan dari nomor ayahnya yang ada di luar negeri.

_From: Lovely Appa_

_Chagiya, nanti umma dan appa akan datang ke rumah. Ini kami sudah akan take off, perjalanan sekitar 7jam. Cepat pulang ya :) dan, mengapa kalian berdua harus sekolah fullday? Pasti kalian pulang lebih lama, yang penting cepat pulang. Umma dan appa merindukan kalian, we love you._

"K-Kai!" jerit Kyungsoo tertahan. "Sayang, ada apa?" tanya Kai yang terkejut. "_Umma _dan _appa _sudah dalam perjalanan ke Korea. B-bagaimana ini? Aku belum siap untuk menjelaskan segalanya." Kyungsoo panik, Kai juga terkejut lagi. 'Bisa-bisa mereka membunuhku karena aku menghamili anak mereka secara paksa. Ya Tuhan, apa harus hari ini? Tapi ini kesalahanku juga, yang aku khawatirkan hanya bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyetujui kami? Menyuruh kami berpisah? Menyuruhku meninggalkan kekasihku dan calon anakku?' batin Kai berkecamuk.

"Kai?" panggil Kyungsoo. Kai masih diam, lelaki itu menatap jalanan yang sepi. 'Aku tidak perduli seberapa besar mereka akan memarahiku, mereka memukulku juga tidak bakal jadi masalah. Hanya saja, jangan biarkan mereka memisahkan kami ya Tuhan.. aku sangat mencintai mereka dengan segenap hatiku.' Batin Kai lagi. "Jongin!" Kyungsoo agak berteriak, Kai tersadar. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo, ia menyakinkan hatinya sendiri. "_Gwaenchana, _aku yang akan menjelaskan segalanya. Kau tenang saja, kita jalani bersama."

.

..

"_Jiejie, _kenapa?" tanya Tao lirih, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "_Jiejie _jangan berbohong, aku tahu." Gadis dengan mata panda yang lucu it berkata tegas. "Orangtua _jiejie _pulang." Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengaku. "_Mwo?_" Tao melebarkan matanya, ia tahu. Kyungsoo sedang hamil saat ini, dan gadis itu pasti takut. "Apa harus hari ini _jiejie _mengatakan segalanya?" Kyungsoo bimbang.

"_Jie, _menurutku katakan saja. Orangtuamu tidak akan mungkin mengusirmu seperti di drama-drama televisi. Mereka kan sangat menyayangimu _jie, _lagipula ini juga bukan salahmu. Katakan saja, jujur memang pahit pada awalnya namun akan lebih ringan jika _jiejie _menjalani segalanya." Hibur Tao, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan saranmu Tao. _Xie-xie.._"

.

..

"_Noona, _jangan panik. Tenang, katakan sejujur-jujurnya. _Umma _dan _appa _pasti akan mengerti dan mencari jalan keluar yang lebih baik lagi, kalau mereka marah artinya mereka menyayangimu _noona._" Saat ini Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk bersama di kantin. "Tapi bagaimana jika kami harus berpisah Hunna?" lirih Kyungsoo, air matanya mengalir.

"Jangan berpikir konyol, lalu kalau kalian berpisah _umma _dan _appa _pasti berfikir kalau bayimu itu butuh seorang ayah. Dan kalau kau dinikahkan dengan orang lain juga tidak akan mungkin kan? Apalagi menyuruhmu menggugurkan kandungan, orangtua kita tidak sejahat itu _noona_." Sehun berkata lirih, takut ada yang mendengarnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Tenang saja sayang, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Kau hanya perlu percaya dan aku akan mengorbankan segalanya. Aku tidak akan mungkin sanggup kehilanganmu dan calon anak kita, lebih baik mereka memukuliku." Kai berkata lirih, ia mengarahkan kepala Kyungsoo agar bersandar di bahunya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Balas Kyungsoo.

.

..

"Pegang tanganku." Kai mengeratkan genggamannya pada genggaman tangan Kyungsoo yang lemah. "Ya Tuhan Kai, aku seperti akan menghadapi sebuah peperangan." Saat ini mereka berada di halaman rumah Kyungsoo, mereka akan masuk bersama-sama.

Klek!

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya, sepertinya orangtuanya juga baru datang. Karena koper-koper mereka masih ada di dekat pintu. "A-aku pulang." Kyungsoo berkata pelan, genggaman Kai menguatkannya secara tidak langsung. "Ssh, _just relax baby._" Kai berkata pelan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah dalam, ibu Kyungsoo yang cantik.

Dulu, kali pertama Kai menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini saat awal-awal bersahabat dengan Sehun ia memang pernah melihat nyonya Do yang cantik itu. Namun dulu ia melihat nyonya Do dengan keceriaan sebagai ibu dari temannya, saat ini berbeda rasanya. Setiap langkah mendekat nona Do membuat jantung Kai berdebar semakin kencang, tentu saja kali ini ia datang bukan sebagai teman Sehun lagi. Lebih dari itu, ia datang sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo! Sedang meminta restu wanita paruh baya itu, sedang berusaha menikahi Kyungsoo! Dan yang lebih penting adalah, ia juga sebagai biang kerok dari masalah yang timbul. Orang yang paling bertanggung jawab dari segala permasalahan ini, orang yang menghamili gadis cantik bermata bulat di sampingnya. Ayah dari calon bayinya dan Kyungsoo sendiri.

'Aish.' Gumam Kai dalam hati, peluh mulai muncul di pelipisnya. "Kyungsoo sayang, _aigoo _anak _umma _semakin cantik dari hari ke hari. Dan, kau bertambah kurus?" ibu Kyungsoo memperhatikan, Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan senyum kecil. "Loh, ini Kim Jongin kan?" ibu Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang masih terdiam. "_N-ne, annyeonghasseyo._" Kai membungkukkan badannya empat puluh lima derajat. "Kau sahabat Sehun? Eh, Sehun mana?"

"Iya _umma, _Kai memang sahabat Sehun. Tapi.." kata-kata Kyungsoo menggantung, Do BoA atau Kwon BoA –ibu Kyungsoo- menatap tangan anak gadisnya dan Kai yang saling bertautan. Kemudian tersenyum, "Ah, _arasseo. _Jadi kalian mau bilang kalau kalian sepasang kekasih begitu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Haha, _gwaenchanayo._ _Umma _mengerti, cinta anak muda. Lalu, kenapa wajah kalian takut seperti itu?" tanya BoA penuh selidik.

"Sehun pulang!" Sehun masuk melalui pintu, lalu dilihatnya ibunya tersenyum. 'Apa mereka direstui?' batin Sehun. "Sehunnie, ah anakku yang tampan. _Umma _sanagt merindukanmu sayang, di mana Luhannie?" tanya ibunya. "E-eh Luhan sedang banyak acara di kampus. Hehe, begitulah _umma _biasa mahasiswa baru." Ibunya mengangguk. "_Yeobo! Yeobo, _anak kita pulang." Boa memanggil suaminya masuk.

"Sst, bagaimana?" bisik Sehun. "Kami belum bilang, dramanya belum mulai Hun." Kata Kai lirih. Ayah Kyungsoo yang tampan meski sudah berumur itu keluar dari dalam, Do Kangta –nama ayah Kyungsoo dan Sehun- berdiri masih mengenakan _blazer. _Beliau menaikkan kacamatanya menatap anak-anaknya. "Jadi kalian hanya akan berdiam di situ? Mana pelukan untuk _appa_?" Kangta merentangkan lengannya, Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Kai dengan lembut. Lalu ia dan Sehun berlari memeluk ayah mereka. "_Appa, neomu bogoshippo._" Rajuk Kyungsoo.

Setelah saling melepas rindu, mereka berlima duduk di sofa. "Hmm, dari tadi _appa _lihat Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya terdiam. Ada apa?" tanya Kangta. Kai menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu ia berdiri. "_Aboeji, _izinkan saya untuk menikahi putri anda." Setelah berkata, Kai bertekuk lutut di hadapan ayah Kyungsoo. "_Aigoo, _Jonginnie kalian masih kecil. Bagaimana bisa kalian menikah sementara kalian belum menginjak 18tahun? Aku terima lamaranmu, namun menikahlah nanti ketika kalian dewasa dan telah mapan."

"Tapi kami harus menikah secepatnya _aboeji_." Pinta Kai lagi. "Mengapa?" tanya Kangta bingung. "Karena anak dalam kandungan Kyungsoo membutuhkan seorang ayah ketika ia lahir kelak." Jawab Kai dengan jelas. Tidak ada suara setelah itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa ingin melenyapkan diri dari sana.

Keadaan masih sangat hening.

Namun, Kangta yang pertama kali bereaksi. Emosinya langsung meledak saat itu juga menatap Kai, "APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN BAYI DALAM KANDUNGAN ANAKKU?" bentak Kai, Boa yang masih _shocked_ hanya diam. Kangta bangkit di hadapan Kai, "_Yeobo, yeobo _sabar." Boa memegang lengan Kangta. "_Chagi, _anak kita hamil! Hamil di masa SMA! Apa kau tidak terkejut?" balas Kangta. "Katakan padaku, siapa ayah biologis dari anak yang dikandung Kyungsoo? Katakan! Apa kau ayahnya?" Kangta tetap tidak memelankan suaranya, beliau bertanya sembari menunjuk Kai dengan tangannya.

"_Ne aboeji, _sayalah ayah biologis dari anak yang dikandung Kyungsoo." Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari, Kangta merasa benar-benar marah. Ia tidak percaya sahabat Sehun, anaknya tega menghamili Kyungsoo putrinya! "KAU? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? Dan satu lagi, apa anakku menggodamu sehingga kau melakukan ini semua? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" bentak Kangta lagi.

"_M-mianhae aboeji. _Saya mencintai anak anda sedari dulu, namun ketika malam itu saya benar-benar lepas kendali. Saya tidak sengaja mabuk dan kembali ke sekolah, di mana Kyungsoo masih ada di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Dan kemudian saya.. saya.. memperkosanya." Kai mengakui segala kebejatannya dahulu. Boa menangis dengan lirih, wanita itu tidak menyangka kalau ia tidak dapat melindungi anaknya dengan baik. "Kau memperkosa anakku? Kau melakukannya? Kim Jongin kau benar-benar tidak punya otak!"

"_Mianhae aboeji, _saya berjanji bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Saya meminta maaf telah melakukan semua ini, _jeongmal mianhae._" Lirih Kai. "Lalu setelah itu, masih berani kau memacari anakku? Seharusnya kau masuk penjara! Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar cita-cita Kyungsoo! Ia ingin tetap bersekolah sampai kuliah nanti dan sekarang ia hamil?"

"_Appa geumanhae!_" Kyungsoo terisak kecil, Kangta menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo! Kau masih ingin membela bajingan ini? Apa yang kau harapkan bahkan dari orang yang lebih muda darimu? Dia masih anak ingusan Kyungsoo!" lagi, Kangta memaki-maki Kai lagi. Kyungsoo makin keras menangis, "_Geumanhae appa, _Kai menyesal. Ia berjanji akan menikahiku, _geumanhae. _Kumohon maafkan Kai."

"Aish! Diamlah nak, biar _appa _yang mengurus semua ini! Kau, masuk ke kamarmu Kyungsoo!" Kangta menunjuk kamar Kyungsoo di lantai dua. "_SHIREO!"_ Kyungsoo menjerit sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masuk _appa _bilang! Masuk sekarang atau _appa _tidak mau lagi mengurusi urusan kalian?" ancam Kangta. Dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo bangkit. Gadis itu menatap Kai yang masih bertekuk lutut. Lalu Kyungsoo menurut dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Saya tahu seribu maaf mungkin masih belum cukup atas semua ini, saya akan melakukan yang anda inginkan _aboeji. _Asalkan _aboeji _akan memaafkan saya dan membiarkan saya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Kata Kai, Kangta akhirnya duduk. Sejenak ia melunak menghargai kesungguhan Kai, "Asal kau bisa membuat anakku kembali seperti dulu lagi." Jawab Kangta pada akhirnya. "Sekarang bangunlah dan kau harus yakin dengan kesungguhanmu itu, aku sadar membicarakan ini dengan emosi tidak akan membuat segalanya berjalan lebih baik. Mau tidak mau aku harus menerimamu dan membiarkan segalanya berjalan, kau janji tidak akan melukai Kyungsoo lagi?"

"_Ne, yaksokhae._" Jawab Kai mantap. "Datanglah lagi bersama orangtuamu di lain hari, aku masih belum sepenuhnya menguasai diriku saat ini. Kurasa berbicara denganmu bukan jalan yang baik karena kau masih di bawah umur, dan.. maaf karena aku hampir memukulmu barusan." Kai mengangguk, "_Annio gwaenchana." _Jawab Kai. "Aku tidak jadi akan melaporkanmu ke polisi, masih ada jalan yang lebih baik. Aku tahu bagaimana fikiran anak-anakku, Sehun atau Kyungsoo. Mereka cukup dewasa untuk menentukan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk untuk mereka. Kalau kau masuk penjara, maka anak itu akan lahir tanpa seorang ayah dan di luar pernikahan. Itu lebih buruk lagi. Jadi lebih baik kau pulang saat ini dan kembalilah bersama orangtuamu."

Boa mendesah lega suaminya bisa menguasai diri dengan baik, Kai mengangguk. "_Gumawo aboeji. _Dan, Hun-ah.. terima kasih atas dukunganmu selama ini, sampaikan pada Kyungsoo aku pulang dulu. Maaf hari ini dan besok aku tidak bisa menyuapinya, tapi pastikan ia makan. Ia sangat kekurangan asupan gizi, aku tidak mau ia dan bayi kami kenapa-kenapa. _Aboeji, ahjumma _aku pamit dulu." Kai tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan badan untuk pamit.

"Ya, hati-hati Jongin!" setelah Kai keluar dari ambang rumah mereka Kangta dan Boa menatap Sehun. "Hunnie, kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami." Kata Boa, "Aku akan bercerita pelan-pelan, Kai itu dia baik sekali. _Appa _dan _umma _pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan selama ini."

.

..

"_Chagi, _ini _umma. Umma _membawa _ddeokboki_ untukmu sayang, biarkan _umma _masuk _ne?_" bujuk Boa sembari membawa makanan di atas nampan yang ia bawa. "_Ne umma, _masuk saja." Sahut Kyungsoo lirih, suaranya terdengar sangat parau. Akhirnya pintu terbuka menampilkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Dengan pelan Boa meletakkan nampan berisi makanan tadi ke atas meja nakas di kamar Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bersedih, dan ayo makan sayang." Boa menyentuh surai hitam anaknya dengan lembut, "Maafkan _umma _ya, karena kesibukan kami di luar negeri kami tidak bisa menjagamu dan Sehun. _Umma _merasa bersalah, anak gadis yang paling _umma _cintai harus seperti ini." Boa terus mengusap lembut rambut anaknya, Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Boa. "Hiks! _Mianhae umma, _aku melanggar kepercayaan _umma. Jeongmal mianhatta.._"

"Kyungie, kau tidak bersalah. Kau diperkosa sayang, _umma _seharusnya lebih sering berada di tengah-tengah kau dan Sehun. Besok, kita pergi ke dokter. _Umma _akan memeriksakan kandunganmu, kau mau kan sayang?" tanya Boa. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "_Appa, _tidak akan memisahkan aku dan Jongin kan _umma?_" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. "Tidak, Jongin dan keluarganya serta _appa _sedang mencari jalan keluar dari segala masalah ini. Oh iya, hanya Jongin ya yang bisa membuatmu makan lebih lahap?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berlatih makan sendiri dengan lahap ya, besok kau ijin dengan wali kelasmu. Kita ke dokter kandungan bersama-sama." Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dengan Jongin juga?" Boa menggeleng. "Besok Jongin masih sibuk sayang, kita berdua saja _ne?_ Ayo makan dulu biar _umma _suapi." Kyungsoo pun segera duduk dan membiarkan ibunya menyuapinya dengan sayang.

. . .

"Jadi Jung _uisanim, _anak saya terkena penyakit apa? Kami sangat tidak tega melihat perkembangan tubuhnya dan itu juga mungkin saja berbahaya pada janinnya bukan?" tanya Boa pada dr. Jung Yunho, dokter kandungan yang telah lama ia kenal. "Untung anda dengan cepat membawa Kyungsoo-ssi kemari Boa-ssi. Karena, kalau lebih lama lagi dan ia membiarkan penyakit ini terus-menerus akan sangat berbahaya pada nyawa janin tersebut maupun nyawa Kyungsoo sendiri."

"_Jinjjhayo?_ Memang aku sakit apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja diperiksa. Jung Yunho menaikkan kacamatanya, "Seperti yang kita ketahui, orang hamil pada umumnya mengalami kenaikan berat badan. Namun, Kyungsoo sendiri malah mengalami penurunan berat badan yang cukup signifikan. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan padamu, saya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa anda terkena Pregorexia tingkat awal. Pregorexia adalah penyakit Anorexia yang dialami oleh ibu hamil, dan saat ini kasusnya tidak lagi sedikit. Biasanya calon ibu baru apalagi yang masih muda yang paling rentan untuk mengalaminya, Pregorexia yang telah akut sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan nyawa janin dan ibu yang mengandungnya."

"Anorexia? Tapi aku tidak melakukan diet gila-gilaan _uisa. _Aku tidak fanatik untuk menguruskan tubuh, entahlah berat badanku turun dengan sendirinya." Kilah Kyungsoo, "Memang, tapi dari sorot mata anda dan ditambah lingkaran hitam pada kantung mata anda menjawab penyebabnya. Anda mengalami depresi ringan, banyak beban fikiran, dan juga mungkin hormon dalam tubuh anda meningkat sehingga menambah kadar kecemasan. Ibu hamil disarankan tidak banyak fikiran, namun anda malah menanggung masalah anda secara sendiri. Dan, kalau boleh saya tahu berapa umur anda Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Hmm, baru akan menginjak delapan belas tahun _uisa._" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Itu dia, anda mengalami kehamilan usia dini. Di mana seharusnya hormon anda sedang meningkat pada masa pubertas, lagipula anda pasti sering merasakan sakit pada rahim anda bukan? Karena rahim pada usia di bawah dua puluh tahun masih sangat lemah, sementara anda sudah mulai hamil. Maka dari itu sebenarnya sangat tidak dianjurkan oleh kedokteran gadis remaja yang sudah mulai hamil, saran saya hanya berhati-hatilah menjaga kehamilan anda. Apalagi di trisemester awal kehamilan di mana kasus keguguran kerap kali terjadi, minum obat-obat yang saya tuliskan di kertas resep ini. Anda bisa menjadi calon ibu yang bijak kan Kyungsoo?" saran Yunho lembut, Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Kyungie, Yunho _uisa _ini salah satu teman _appa. _Beliau sangat dekat dengan keluarga kita, jadi kau berbicaralah empat mata dengan beliau. _Umma _keluar dulu agar kau berbicara dengan lebih leluasa." Setelah menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah Yunho. Boa keluar dari ruang periksa tersebut.

"Boleh aku yang mengawali pertanyaan ini? Aku tidak melihat satu cincin di jarimu Kyungsoo-ssi, bisa kau jelaskan tentang semua ini?" tanya Yunho sabar. "Hmm, aku adalah gadis yang memalukan _uisa. _Aku hamil di luar ikatan pernikahan, hiks.. aku tidak menyangka akan jadi sesusah ini." Isak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti ada pelajaran di balik semua kejadian yang pernah kita alami. Lalu sekarang, apa lelaki itu meninggalkanmu?" tanya Yunho lagi. "_Annio, _dia bilang dia menyesal dan meminta maaf karena memperkosaku. Aku tahu, malam itu ia dalam keaadaan mabuk. Dan sekarang ia tidak meninggalkanku, ia berjanji bertanggung jawab atas segalanya. Kami telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, ia akan menikahiku. Tapi aku takut bagaimana pernikahan kami akan berjalan? Kami masih di bawah umur." Dengan terbata-bata Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Aku rasa hanya untuk itu tidak susah, tenang saja kalian pasti masih bisa menikah. Meski harus terdaftar di negara beberapa bulan lagi, tenang saja." Hibur Yunho lagi. "Hmm, _gumawo uisa. _Aku akan menuruti perkataanmu, aku tidak mau progerexia ini bertambah parah. _Jeongmal gumawo.._" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul.

. . .

"_Appa, _boleh aku bicara?" tanya Kai, ia masuk ke dalam kamar kerja ayahnya. "_Mwohaeyo?_" tanya ayah Kai sedikit dingin, dengan pelan Kai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja itu. Ia tidak pernah takut dengan siapapun kecuali dengan ayah dan ibunya, ia tidak pernah menangis karena apapun kecuali dihadapan keluarga intinya dan Kyungsoo. Jongin akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil bila berada di dekat orangtuanya, bukan lagi Kai yang _cool._

"Sepertinya serius sekali, ada apa?" tanya ayahnya lagi. Kai duduk di hadapan ayahnya, menatap sebuah papan nama di atas meja kerja itu. 'Kim Jongwoon' nama itu tertulis dengan rapi, "Bisa kita berbicara bersama _umma _juga?" tanya Jongin balik, dengan sabar Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung menghubungi istrinya yang berada di lantai satu rumah mewah mereka. "_Chagi, _Jonginnie mau bicara. Bisa kau kemari?" tanya Yesung.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, Kai melihat ibunya yang cantik itu masuk. "Mengapa aura tegang sangat terasa?" tanya ibunya. Kim Ryeowook itu melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursi samping Kai. Kai belum berbicara, ia melihat sebuah foto keluarga yang terpajang rapi di dinding ruang kerja ayahnya. Foto itu diambil sekitar dua tahun lalu, di mana Jongin masih SMP. Ia, ayah, ibu, dan juga seorang gadis kecil tampak sangat bahagia berfoto di pantai di daerah Jeju.

"_Wae? _Kau merindukannya?" tanya Ryeowook sabar, wanita itu mengusap rambut Jongin. Jongin mengangguk, tak terduga air matanya turun secara tiba-tiba. "Hmm, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukannya _umma, _aku tidak pernah serindu ini padanya. Aku masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergiannya _umma, eottokhae?_" gumam Jongin, suaranya parau. "Jonginnie, biarkan ia berbahagia di sana. Ia pasti telah tumbuh menjadi gadis paling cantik di _sana, _biarkan HyeKyung bahagia." Hibur Ryeowook lagi, Yesung masih belum bersuara.

"Mengapa aku harus kehilangannya? Mengapa? Mengapa bukan aku saja yang pergi?" isak Jongin. "Sst, jangan begitu. Kau tahu kan kalau HyeKyung sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu Jongin? Jangan seperti ini, ia tidak ingin orang yang paling dekat dengannya menjadi bersedih." Ryeowook menghapus air mata Kai.

Jongin menatap foto gadis kecil itu, gadis itu memakai _dress _berwarna putih. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah, angin pantai menerpa rambutnya. Tangan kecil gadis itu memegang lengan Jongin yang kokoh. "_Bogoshippoyo.._"

**_Flashback_**

"_Oppa, _lihat pantainya indah kan?" HyeKyung menunjuk pantai dengan jari-jarinya, Jongin hanya mengangguk sembari menatap gadis itu lembut. "Kita pulang ya? Sudah sore, angin malam tidak baik untukmu." Jongin melepas jaketnya, memakaikannya di tubuh gadis itu. "Baiklah, ayo pulang! Aku sudah cukup lega dapat melihat alam bebas seperti ini lagi, tanpa bau obat, tanpa bau rumah sakit, tanpa selang infus. _Gumawo oppa._"

"Hmm, ayo pulang ke hotel. Kau mau _oppa _gendong?" tawar Jongin. "Memang _oppa _kuat?" tanya Hyekyung, gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Kuat, _oppa _ini lelaki yang kuat! Ayo naik ke punggung _oppa._" Jongin berjongkok di hadapan HyeKyung, HyeKyung menumpukan berat badannya di punggung Jongin. Memeluk leher lelaki itu dan mengaitkan kakinya ke pinggang Jongin. "_Oppa, _kau hangat." Bisik HyeKyung. Kai hanya terdiam, tanpa HyeKyung tahu lelaki itu menahan air matanya.

Masih Jongin ingat dengan jelas perkataan dokter yang merawat HyeKyung, ia tak sengaja mendengarnya. "_Penyakit lemah jantung yang diderita HyeKyung sudah sangat kronis, jantungnya bahkan sudah tidak dapat memompa darah dengan baik. Maaf tuan-nyonya, pihak rumah sakit akan angkat tangan. Kalau kita tidak boleh menyuntik HyeKyung agar lebih cepat meninggal, maka ia akan mengalami fase-fase yang menyakitkan. Tapi tidak apa-apa, meski tidak bisa sembuh ia masih cukup kuat. Ia sangat bersemangat, lebih baik anda menghabiskan waktu-waktu anda bersamanya, kabulkan permintaannya._"

Dan Kai, menangis setelah itu. Ia tidak menyangka gadis kecil yang begitu ia sayangi tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi, hanya menunggu waktu kapan sekiranya malaikat maut akan menjemput datang. "HyeKyung?" panggil Jongin, tidak ada jawaban. Dengkur halus gadis itu terdengar di telinga Jongin, Jongin tersenyum. HyeKyung telah tertidur.

Ia menaiki _lift, _dan melihat orang-orang memperhatikannya aneh. Ia tidak perduli, beberapa kali ia membenarkan posisi HyeKyung di punggungnya. Segera setelah sampai pintu kamar mereka, Jongin membuka kunci dan membaringkan HyeKyung di ranjang. Mencopot sepatu merah yang digunakan gadis itu. "_Jaljjhayo, oppa _mencintaimu." Jongin mengecup puncak kepala HyeKyung, lalu mematikan lampu tidurnya.

.

..

"UHUKK! Uhukk!" Jongin tersadar, ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan mendapati HyeKyung sedang batuk darah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "HyeKyung!" jerit Jongin, HyeKyung hanya menoleh. "_Gwaencha..na._" setelah berkata seperti itu, HyeKyung limbung dan terjatuh. "_UMMA APPA! _TOLONG!"

.

"_Yeobo, _cepat! Cepat _yeobo!_" teriak Ryeowook, ia menangis. Yesung terlihat sangat frustasi dan melebihi batas kecepatan, lelaki itu menjalankan mobilnya mencari rumah sakit terdekat yang bisa ia capai. Ia tidak perduli pada keselamatannya, ia tidak perduli dengan kamar hotel mereka yang masih terbuka lebar. Yang ia perdulikan adalah keselamatan anak bungsunya, anak gadis yang begitu ia sayangi sedang terbujur lemah mempertahankan nyawanya.

"HyeKyungie, HyeKyungie bangun.. ini _oppa _HyeKyung.. bangun.." Kai terisak-isak memeluk adiknya. Akhirnya ada satu rumah sakit yang bisa mereka capai, Yesung buru-buru menggendong anaknya tersebut berlari masuk ke dalam ruang instalasi gawat darurat. Beberapa perawat langsung mengambil alih HyeKyung, pintu ruangan itu ditutup.

Berjam-jam mereka menunggu kepastian, tak ada suara yang berarti. Sunyi, hanya sesekali isakan kecil dari Jongin dan Ryeowook. Yesung memeluk kedua orang itu dengan sayang, jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Ia merasa gagal melindungi anaknya.

"_Appa, _HyeKyung tidak akan pergi kan? Hiks.. dia akan di sini terus kan?" tanya Jongin, Yesung hanya menyimpan kepala anak itu di dadanya. Jongin sudah SMP, ia tahu bahwa adiknya itu sakit parah.

Klek!

Mereka bertiga langsung berdiri, dokter yang masih mengenakan seragamnya berdiri di ambang pintu. "Maafkan kami, segala kemungkinan terbaik telah kami lakukan. Namun Tuhan tidak satu kehendak dengan kami, maafkan kami." Kata dokter itu, Jongin langsung merosot. "HyeKyung! _Andwaaee!_"

**_Flashback off_**

"Dia tidak akan kembali Jongin, dia sudah berbahagia di sana. Bukankah ia secantik bidadari? Dan bidadari itu tempatnya di surga, tidak seperti kita." Yesung akhirnya buka suara, Jongin yang baru saja kembali dari ingatan masa lalunya hanya diam. "Mengapa aku seperti ini _appa?_ Aku menyayangi dua gadis namun aku tak dapat melindungi mereka, aku tak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa HyeKyung. Dan aku.. aku melukai Kyungsoo." Jongin terisak lagi.

"Katakan apa yang kau ingin katakan Jongin, buang segala kekesalan yang menumpuk di hatimu, curahkan kesedihan yang kau pendam. Kau tahu, _appa _dan _umma _selalu ada untukmu." Ryeowook masih mengusap kepala Jongin. "Aku lelaki paling bodoh di dunia ini _umma, _aku.. aku menghamili Kyungsoo dengan sengaja. Aku memperkosa ia dan saat ini ia hamil di usia muda. Aku, aku bahkan masih baru saja naik ke kelas dua."

Ryeowook kaget, ia terdiam. Yesung mengejangkan rahamnya namun lelaki tampan itu tidak bersuara. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Kalian pasti sangat malu memiliki anak sepertiku, tapi kumohon.. biarkan aku menikahi Kyungsoo. Anak itu butuh ayah, dan aku tidak akan rela ada seseorang yang menggantikanku." Mohon Jongin.

"Kau tahu kalau yang kau lakukan ini sangat salah, _appa _sangat kecewa padamu Jongin. _Appa _kira kau mampu bersikap dewasa." Tegur Yesung tegas. "_Mianhae appa, _aku mabuk." Yesung menghembus nafasnya. "Bahkan kau melanggar perintah _umma _untuk tidak mabuk pada masa sekolah, kalau kau ada di pihak Kyungsoo kau pasti mengerti betapa sakitnya perasaan gadis itu. Namun kalau kau lari, artinya kau bukanlah seorang laki-laki jantan. Sekarang, mau tidak mau kalian harus segera menikah. Tidak perduli berapa umurmu Jongin, _appa _sarankan agar setelah ini Kyungsoo menjalani _homeschooling. _Kalau kau, kau harus tetap melanjutkan sekolahmu. Sampai kau bisa berhasil seperti _appa, _seorang lelaki harus bisa menjadi tulang punggung yang baik. Kau tidak boleh berfoya-foya di masa mudamu, kau nanti akan merasakan bagaimana susahnya memiliki keluarga. Oleh karena itu, jangan mengulangi hal yang sama. Jangan mengkhianati Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi, kalau kau jadi yang pertama dalam menyakitinya kau harus jadi yang terakhir bertahan untuk menyayangi dan melindunginya. Kau mengerti?" nasihat Yesung panjang lebar.

"_Ne, _jadi _appa _merestuiku?" tanya Jongin, Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Mau tidak mau, lagipula kami mengenal Kyungsoo dari segala ceritamu. Ia gadis yang cukup baik, sangat malah. Kurasa ia orang yang tepat untukmu Jongin." Jongin tersenyum. "_Gumawo appa, umma. _Kalian orangtua terbaik yang pernah ada, _jeongmal gumawo. _Besok ayo kita melamar Kyungsoo ke rumahnya." Ajak Jongin, Ryeowook mengangguk. "Baik sayang, sekarang tidurlah. Sudah malam.."

Jongin mengangguk, setelah memeluk kedua orangtuanya, lelaki itu keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Ryeowook dan Yesung menatap Jongin yang keluar. "Kau tidak marah?" tanya Ryeowook, Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak, untuk apa? Jongin sudah cukup besar, tidak selamanya kita harus mengekang dia. Sekarang saatnya ia bertindak sebagai lelaki sejati dengan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Kau juga tidak marah kan?" tanya Yesung sambil memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. "Tidak, sekarang permata kita hanya tinggal Jongin saja. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya seperti kita kehilangan HyeKyung, aku mau memberikan yang terbaik untuknya." Jawab Ryeowook bijak. "Masa lalu mengajari kita segalanya." Kata Yesung.

. . .

Boa, Kyungsoo, dan Kangta berdiri beriringan. Menyambut keluarga Kai yang datang dengan mobil mewah mereka, Kyungsoo berpakaian cukup rapi. Dan membuat gadis itu terlihat sederhana tapi sangat cantik. "Silahkan masuk.." ajak Boa.

Beberapa pelayan rumah Kyungsoo menghidangkan hidangan ke mereka, Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya terdiam. "Hmm, biar kami yang berbicara. Kyungsoo, kau dan Kai pergi ke halaman belakang saja ya." Kata Kangta, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan mengajak Kai ke taman belakang rumah mereka.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di atas ayunan bersama Kai, "Tidak kusangka segalanya akan berjalan lancar. Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku _baby._" Kai membaringkan kepala Kyungsoo di bahunya. "Hmm, aku tidak akan berhenti percaya padamu. Terima kasih telah melindungiku sekuat ini, aku tidak tahu apa jadinya bila kau lari dari masalah."

"Dokter bilang apa?" tanya Kai sembari menatap manik mata Kyungsoo. "Pregorexia ringan, itu Anorexia pada ibu hamil. Aku terlalu _stress _dengan masalah-masalah kita, tapi aku sudah janji akan melindungi bayi ini kok." Kyungsoo tersenyum, Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo perlahan. "Bayi kita, bayi yang akan mewarnai kehidupan kita. Selamat datang _baby, _semua orang sedang menantimu." Kai menyentuh perut Kyungsoo yang mulai membuncit.

"Ada yang mau aku tunjukkan padamu." Kyungsoo menoleh, "Apa?" Kai mengeluarkan sebuah tablet PC dari tasnya. "Aku akan menunjukkanmu sebuah video, ini video lama sih." Kai mencari _file _yang ia cari dan memutarnya. "Jangan tertawa ya.." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Video itu dimulai, sepertinya Kai memindahkan video itu dari sebuah _handycam. _Tampak Kai yang masih muda, sudah tampan tapi lebih tampan saat ini.

"_Annyeong namaku Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin yang tampan hehehe. Aku memulai video ini ya, video ini pasti akan menjadi kenang-kenangan di masa depan nanti. Hmm, aku.. argh aku bingung! Hyekyunnggg! Ayo kemari, kita bikin video bersama. Yaampun aku ingin ke kamar kecil, NG! Baiklah sebentar saja."_

Tak lama video itu berubah hitam, sepertinya Kai mem_pause _video itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Tak lama video itu dimulai, kali ini Kai memegang _handycam_nya terlalu dekat. Seluruh wajahnya _close up_ dan terlihat lucu. "Kau imut sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo, sejujurnya ia penasaran tadi ada nama HyeKyung? Siapa itu?

_"Nah, aku kembali lagi. Baiklah, kali ini aku bersama HyeKyung. Gadis cerewet tapi cantik, aku sangat menyayangi HyeKyung loh. Hyekyungie, perkenalkan dirimu ke kamera! Hana, dul, set!" _tak lama seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang muncul di kamera itu, Kyungsoo menatap bingung. Gadis itu sangat imut dan cantik. "_Neomu kyeopta._" Bisik Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tersenyum, ia mengaitkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"_HyeKyung, sampaikan sesuatu! Palliwa!" _Kai memerintah tidak sabar. "_A-a-anyyeonghasseyo, choneun Kim HyeKyung imnida! Dan di sampingku ini oppaku yang ngaku tampan hehe. Tapi dia memang tampan kok, nah sudah sekian. Aku harus bicara apa lagi oppa?" _tanya gadis itu. Kai tampak bingung, lalu meletakkan ujung jarinya di dagu. "_Ah, begini saja! Oppa ajukan beberapa pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya. Ara?" _gadis itu mengangguk.

"_Pertama, apa oppamu ini tampan dan menyenangkan?" _HyeKyung mengangguk. _"Oppa memang tidak terlalu tampan, tapi ia punya kharisma tersendiri. Yang paling aku suka dari oppa adalah, ia adalah sesosok kakak yang penyayang. Ia selalu melindungiku, mengusir orang jahat yang melukaiku, menemaniku bermain, menjagaku di rumah sakit, semua hal ia lakukan. Aku sayang dengan oppa.."_ jawab HyeKyung. "Kakak? D-dia adikmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kai hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu memberi Kyungsoo isyarat agar melihat video itu lagi.

"_Kedua, kalau oppa punya yeojachingu suatu saat nanti. Apa yang akan kau sampaikan untuk yeojachingu oppa?" _tanya Kai lagi, Kyungsoo makin tertarik melihat video itu. "_Apa ya? Oh, tolong sayangi oppaku dengan baik. Tolong jadi orang yang paling mengerti dia, oppa ini tidak dekat dengan wanita selain aku. Gadis yang paling ia sayang setelah umma pasti aku, jadi jangan cemburu dengan kedekatan kami ya? Aku yakin, oppa akan memilih gadis yang paling baik dari yang pernah ia temui. Kecuali bila gadis itu yang memaksa bersama oppa sih, oppa itu tidak mungkin melukai perasaan gadis manapun loh! Jadi unniedeul di luar sana, berbahagialah bila oppa memilihmu. Ah, nanti kita harus berkenalan ya? Semoga kau bisa menyenangkanku, oh iya! Belajarlah memasak, oppa mudah lapar kkk~ sudah."_

Kai mulai terisak kecil, "_Nah, terakhir. Apa yang kau harapkan HyeKyung?" _tanya Kai, HyeKyung hanya diam. _"Sembuh, aku hanya berharap untuk sembuh. Aku tidak mau merepotkan appa dan umma lagi, apalagi oppa. Kumohon bila aku sembuh aku akan berjanji menjadi gadis yang lebih baik, atau bila aku tidak sembuh. Ijinkan aku memiliki banyak waktu dengan umma, appa dan juga oppa. Aku hanya ingin sembuh lalu berbahagia seperti orang lain, aku benci rumah sakit! Aku bosan! Aku tidak mau lagi.. aku hanya mau berada di dekat oppa, umma serta appa. Tidak dengan dokter lagi, aku tidak suka.. lebih baik aku tidak sembuh daripada aku harus di rumah sakit terus."_ Kai makin terisak, Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya ikut bergetar.

"Ssh, Jonginnie. Jangan menangis, kau tenang ya." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Kai. "_Ah, yasudah semoga harapanmu terkabul Kyungie. Kita ingin kau sembuh, dan video ini berakhir hehehe._" Lalu Jongin memutar video yang lain, itu dirinya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu..

"_Hai, aku Kim Jongin. Hari ini, 6 April.. ulang tahun adikku tersayang, aku bawa kue loh. Haha aku tidak tahu bagaimana respon orang melihatku, aku tidak perduli. Aku sangat menyayangi HyeKyung."_

Kemudian Kai berjalan, Kyungsoo baru sadar Kai pergi ke sebuah pemakaman. "_Untukmu yang tercinta, untukmu yang telah pergi jauh meninggalkan oppa. Oppa sangat merindukanmu HyeKyungie, ini oppa bawakan kue. Saengil chukkahamnida, saengil chukkahamnida, saranghaneun Kim HyeKyung, saengil chukkahamnida. Fyuuhh~" _Kai meniup lilin itu sendiri. "_Seandainya kau masih ada di samping oppa. Hari ini satu tahun tiga bulan kau pergi, oppa merindukanmu. Apa umma benar kau sedang ada di surga? Benarkan? Kau harus bahagia di sana, hidupmu di dunia sudah sangat tidak bahagia. Dan oppa punya orang yang oppa sukai, aku tahu kau pasti setuju dengan pilihan oppa. Namanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Kalau aku memanggil ia Kyungie, aku pasti akan teringat padamu hehe. Tapi, oppa tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk memenangkan hatinya? Bantu oppa ya, dan.. oppa pergi dulu. Annyeong Hyekyung~_"

Kemudian video itu benar-benar berakhir, Kai masih belum menguasai dirinya. "Jongin.." Kyungsoo berkata lembut. "M-maaf, aku selalu terlihat menjijikan di matamu kan? Maaf, aku bahkan sudah beberapa kali menangis di hadapanmu. Seperti lelaki yang lemah.." Kai menghapus air matanya serampangan. "Hey, _geumanhae. _Aku mengerti perasaanmu, maaf aku tidak tahu kau punya adik dan adikmu sudah meninggal." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Dia gadis yang ceria, meski sakit-sakitan ia tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Semangat hidupnya sangat besar, sayang ia harus meninggal ketika ia kelas 6 SD. Ia tidak bersekolah lagi, lemah jantungnya sangat kronis. Sekali sakit maka ia akan sangat pucat, karena jantungnya tidak bisa memompa darah dengan baik lagi. Aku tidak tega mengapa orang sebaik dia harus meninggal di umur yang sangat muda."

"Jongin, hidup itu memiliki jalan cerita masing-masing. Kau harus mengikhlaskan dia, tidak perduli betapa kau menyayanginya. Semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah titipan semata, suatu saat Tuhan bisa mengambilnya kembali. Tuhan pasti tahu tentang hal yang terbaik untuk hamba-hambaNya. Ikhlaskan dia ya?" Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Jongin. "Hmm, _ne. _Lagipula _umma _pasti benar kan? Ia sedang bahagia di sana. Ia pasti sekarang tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik, sepertimu." Ucap Kai.

.

..

"Oh kalian sudah kembali, baiklah duduk dulu." Perintah Boa, Kai dan Kyungsoo menurut. "Jadi, pernikahan kalian akan segera kami laksanakan. Mengenai Kyungsoo kau harus melakukan _homeschooling, _lalu Kai tetap bersekolah seperti biasa. _Appa _Kai mengenal seorang pastur yang bisa menikahkan kalian, tapi nanti pernikahan kalian terdaftar beberapa waktu ke depan. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kangta.

"_Gwenchanayo aboeji._" Jawab Kai. "Baiklah, kalau begitu pernikahan ini kami laksanakan dengan cepat saja. Hari Minggu besok, kalian harus menikah." Kata Ryeowook. "_A-ahjumma! _Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"

Kai diam, Kyungsoo ikut diam. Yang berbicara hanya kedua orangtua mereka saja, akhirnya Kai mengajak Kyungsoo menyingkir dari ruang tamu. Setelah mereka berada di ruang makan yang sepi, Kai memegang bahu Kyungsoo. "Jangan khawatir, menikah lebih cepat bukankah itu baik untuk kita?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "T-tapi, bukankah minggu ini kau harus mengadakan balapan bersama Kris _sunbae?_" Kai menepuk dahinya, gara-gara Minggu yang penuh masalah ini ia melupakan balapan tersebut.

"Kita tunda, dan ia harus mengerti alasannya." Kai menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya, dan menempelkan ponsel hitam itu ke telinganya. "_Yeobboseyyo _Kris _sunbae? _Ini aku Kai, aku ingin balapan kita di tunda." Karena melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang penasaran, akhirnya Kia me-_loudspeaker _panggilan tersebut.

"_Ditunda? Kenapa? Kau takut kalah denganku?_" Kai mengerang kesal. "Bukan, hari Minggu besok aku menikah." Ucap Kai. "_What? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?_" tanya Kris. "Selama kau yakin telingamu normal dan kau tidak tuli maka kau benar. Aku menikahi Kyungsoo hari Minggu besok." Terdengar tawa Kris yang cukup nyaring, lelaki yang saat ini sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa itu masih terkekeh.

"_Tidak kusangka seorang anak kelas 2 sudah akan menikah, tapi.. baiklah. Dan apa kau tidak berniat mengundangku ke pernikahanmu itu?" _tanya Kris. "Datang saja kalau kau mau, lagipula Tao pasti akan diundang oleh Kyungsoo jadi mau tidak mau kau pasti datang kan? Baiklah _bye._"

. . .

"_Jiejie, _ini.." dua hari kemudian Kyungsoo mulai masuk, sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah mahasiswa pun datang ke sekolah mereka. "Kau, serius akan menikah?" tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mereka semua tahu kabar itu dari Kris, sedikit tak disangka juga sih.

Chanyeol menatap undangan berwarna putih dengan pita di atasnya itu, undangan itu dipesan dalam jumlah kecil agar cepat selesai. "Baekkie, ayo kita juga menikah!" ajak Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar. Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol kesal. "Diamlah Chanyeol, kita harus menjadi orang yang berhasil dulu sebelum menikah. Beda cerita dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo, Kai sih meski tidak bekerja sampai mati juga harta bendanya tidak akan habis. Lagipula mereka menikah ada alasannya kan?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk gamblang. "Hmm, _married by accident. _Semakin banyak saja kasus itu."

Baekhyun mencubit Chanyeol lagi, "Kau ini, bicara yang tahu tempat dong!" gerutu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, ia sudah memaklumi sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Sudah, yang jelas adalah bagaimana kita ikut andil dalam pernikahan mereka." Suho menengahi, ia maklum. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu seumuran dengan Chen, namun mereka sudah lulus SMA. Kalau Chanyeol memang terlalu dini sekolah, sedangkan Baekhyun pernah mengikuti percepatan kelas sewaktu SMP.

"Seperti biasa, aku dan Xiumin yang akan mengurus penampilanmu hehe." Kata Lay, Kyungsoo langsung menelan liurnya, masih jelas di fikirannya bagaimana kedua orang itu memaksa mendandaninya. "Aku dan Chanyeol bagian MC saat pesta deh? Bagaimana? Hehehe." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin aku dan Xiuminnie bisa bernyanyi untuk kalian." Kata Chen. "Eh, aku tidak tahu harus apa. Mungkin aku akan ikut Lay _jie _dan Xiumin _jie _untuk mengurus _jiejie. _Bolehkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "_Gumawo, _aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya bila kalian tidak ada di dekatku. _Jeongmal gumawo, _untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

.

..

"Sudah bisa makan lebih baik?" Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, mereka duduk di kursi taman. "Sudah, berkat suplemen yang diberikan Yunho _uisanim _aku makan lebih baik." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Baguslah, aku tidak menyangka pernikahan kita dilaksanakan lusa."

"Setelah sangat lambat karena banyak masalah, tiba-tiba segalanya jadi jauh lebih cepat ya? Enam bulan lagi kemungkinan bayi kita akan lahir." Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya sendiri. "_Annyeong chagi, _bagaimana kabarmu?" Kai mengelus perut Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Kai merogoh saku bajunya, ia meraih lengan sebelah kiri Kyungsoo. Kemudian memasangkan sebuah gelang yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan gadis itu, benda berwarna perak itu berkilauan lembut. "Cantik sekali." Kyungsoo menyentuh benda itu. "_Gumawoyo._" Kai mengangguk.

"Kemarin waktu aku keluar mencari cincin pernikahan kita, ada seseorang yang menawarkan gelang itu padaku. Katanya itu gelang keselamatan, aku tidak terlalu percaya. Tapi menurutku gelang itu akan sangat indah bila kau yang memakainya, ternyata dugaanku benar. Dan _yeah _itu sebagai simbol kalau aku ingin melindungi kalian berdua." Jelas Kai. "Kau adalah calon suami dan calon ayah yang hebat. Aku merasa sangat beruntung.." Kai tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo cepat. "_Saranghae._" Ucap Kai di sudut bibir gadis itu.

"_Nado saranghae, _aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku yang paling mencintaimu saat ini.."

**TBC!**

**Wahahah chapt ini panjang banget -_- yap, HyeKyung itu namkor author XD XD anaknya YeWook. Chapt depan udah nikah mereka, mungkin selesai di chapt depan atau depannya lagi-_-v need your support all :D **

**Kenapa HyeKyung sakit lemah jantung? Karena author juga._.v sekalian curhat aja gitu wkwk. Lemah jantung emang ngga enak, harus jadi bener-bener jaga diri. Kalau lagi kumat sakit rasanya, pening, pucat, lemas. Author aja udah beberapa kali batuk darah dan sesak gitu-_- kaya sinetron ahahahah. Tapi jangan doain author kronis yap._.v oh iya, maaf gabisa bales review. Mungkin di chapt depan atau chapt end :) **

**And last word, REVIEW JUSSEYOOO! RIVIEW PLEASE :') and i love you guys :3 i love you readers 3**

**follow me .shfllyy3424 or add me Athiya Almas :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Trust me! I'm Sorry part 7

**Genre:** GenderSwitch, Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O or Dio)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO's Other Member

Kangta-Boa (as Kyungsoo's parent)

YeWook couple :3 yaww! (as Kai's parents)

Kim HyeKyung (OC, /author numpang eksis nama/, Kai's younger sister, YeWook's daughter)

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Hati-hati, siapkan tisu (bisa buat nangis atau muntah wkwk) FULL OF KAISOO MOMENT :) diceritain masa lalu Kai ^^ **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan di rumah Kai, lebih baik kau menginap di sana saja." Kata Boa lembut. Kyungsoo diam, ia menggigit bibirnya. "Apa tidak apa-apa _umma?_" Boa mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, besok Sehun akan mengantarmu ke rumah Kai. Kata ibu Kai segala keperluan telah siap, sementara _wedding organizer_ pernikahanmu adalah adik _umma, _bibi Kwon Yuri." Boa mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Maafkan _umma, _pernikahanmu pasti tidak menjadi pernikahan idaman. Tidak seperti dalam dongeng yang kebanyakan diinginkan para gadis, maafkan _umma _ya. Pernikahanmu besok akan diadakan tertutup."

"Tidak apa-apa _umma. _Dan, bukannya _umma _tahu seberapa aku tidak menyukai pesta yang berlebihan? Kepalaku pusing kalau pesta itu terlalu gemerlap hehe." Kyungsoo nyengir, Boa tersenyum. "Tidak terasa, anak yang _umma _besarkan selama 18 tahun kini harus _umma _lepaskan bersama orang lain. _Umma _tidak menyangka harus berpisah denganmu secepat ini Kyungie.." tetesan air mata muncul dari mata bening Boa. Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu memeluk Boa dengan erat. "_Umma, _aku hanya menikah. Aku akan sering bersama _umma _lagi, mana mungkin aku tega tidak menemui _umma._"

"_Umma _percaya, hanya masih susah rasanya untuk bisa melepasmu sayang." Boa mengecup dahi Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur. Ini sudah malam, besok kau harus menginap di rumah Kai dan ikut mempersiapkan pernikahanmu. _Jaljjhayo.._" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi tirus ibunya dan berjalan naik menuju kamarnya.

Ia menaiki anak tangga satu-persatu, sampai di atas ia diam dan menatap ke seluruh bagian rumahnya. 'Hmm, nanti aku pasti akan merindukan rumah ini. Merindukan setiap bagian rinci dari sini, merindukan bagaimana aku menghabiskan masa kecilku yang bahagia.' Batin Kyungsoo. "_Noona!_" Sehun menepuk punggung Kyungsoo, mengagetkan gadis itu. "Oh hai Hunna, kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo, Sehun menggeleng. Lelaki itu menyampirkan lengannya di pundak Kyungsoo, mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. "Sudah lama ya kita tidak berada sedekat ini." Kata Sehun pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menatap adik angkat yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, Sehun hanya menatap datar ke bawah. Lelaki itu mengenakan celana kain hitam pendek dan kaos berwarna putih yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan bayimu _noona?_" tanya Sehun. "Belum ada perkembangan yang berarti, ia kan masih terlalu kecil Hun. Kemarin saja waktu _noona _periksa dan di USG gambarnya kecil sekali, hanya segenggaman tangan mungkin hehehe." Jawab Kyungsoo riang. "Tapi, sudah mulai terlihat berisi di perutmu _noona. _Rasanya aneh sekali mengingat tubuhmu mengurus tapi ada tonjolan di perutmu." Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. "Tenanglah, suplemen penambah nafsu makan dan nutrisi sudah rajin aku konsumsi. _Baby, _kau dengar kan paman Sehun selalu mengoceh tentang _umma_mu ini." Kyungsoo berkata main-main ke perutnya.

"Hahaha, dia kan belum bisa dengar." Sehun tertawa. "Hei, kau tidak pernah baca berita ya? Bayi kalau didengarkan musik klasik atau diajak berbicara apalagi dengan ibunya maka otaknya akan bekerja lebih baik." Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tahu, hai sayang salam kenal! Aku Oh Sehun ah atau Do Sehun, nanti panggil aku _oppa _saja ya? Aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil _ahjussi._" Kyungsoo tergelak.

"_Noona?_" panggil Sehun. "Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Err, ini malam terakhirmu sebagai Do Kyungsoo. Besok-besok kau akan jadi Kim Kyungsoo dan si Kkamjong itu pasti memonopolimu." Gerutu Sehun. "Tenang, _noona _tidak akan lupa kalau _noona _mempunyai _donsaeng _yang sangat tampan kok." Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Sehun, rasanya lucu kalau adiknya itu bermanja dengannya. "Mau tidur bersamaku?" tawar Sehun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Karena ini malam terakhirku sebagai kakakmu yang masih belum menikah aku mau. Kita tidur bersama sebagai kenangan terakhir ya, tapi tidur di kamarku saja. Aku mau tidur di kamarku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pernikahan." Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk kamar Kyungsoo, tidur di ranjang Kyungsoo yang berukuran _queen size._ Sehun mematikan lampu tidur di meja nakas Kyungsoo, dan menarik selimut agar menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"_Jaljjhayo noona._" Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam gelap, lalu mereka menutup mata mencoba berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

. . .

"Ini rumah Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mobil Sehun berhenti di depan gerbang besar Kai. Tak lama gerbang besar itu membuka dengan sendirinya. "Iya, ini rumah paling mewah di hunian mewah ini. Tak diragukan sih, Kim _corp. _Adalah satu dari lima perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan, dan perusahaan itu milik keluarga Kai." Jelas Sehun, lalu lelaki itu menyetir Audy putihnya masuk ke rumah Kai. Bahkan halamannya sangat luas, hampir menyamai halaman sekolah mereka mungkin.

Halaman itu terlihat sedang dihias oleh beberapa orang, bunga-bunga cantik tampak dirawat untuk menghias halaman tersebut. Rencana mereka memang mengadakan prosesi pernikahan di halaman yang dihias seperti dalam _film, _bagi Kyungsoo tak melaksanakan pernikahan di gedung juga tidak masalah kalau melihat rumah Kai yang seluas itu. "_Noona, _ayo turun." Sehun mulai turun, ia memang sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi rumah Kai. Beda dengan Kyungsoo, masih agak ragu karena ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan diri di rumah calon suaminya.

"Hey! Kalian sudah datang, woo aku bosan sendirian di rumah." Kai tiba-tiba nyelonong menghampiri mereka, ia hanya menggunakan kaos berpotongan rendah dan celana _jeans_. Santai, khas anak muda, tidak mencerminkan kalau esok hari ia akan menikah dan enam bulan kedepan menjadi seorang ayah. Sehun menggulung kemeja putih santainya hingga siku, "Bawakan koper _noona _di bagasi. Aku dan _noona _mau menemui bibi Yuri." Kai hanya mengangguk, lalu mengambil koper kecil di bagasi mobil Sehun.

Kemudian dengan santai Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo, menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang mungil gadis itu. "Maaf ya, pernikahan kita besok nampaknya tidak akan terlalu meriah." Kata Kai. "Tidak apa-apa Jongin, yang penting menikah denganmu aku sudah sangat bahagia." Jawab Kyungsoo, Kai memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum senang, gelang perak yang ia berikan masih membalut manis di tangan gadis itu.

Sehun sengaja meninggalkan Kai dan kakaknya, ia memilih menuju beberapa orang yang mengerjakan hiasan-hiasan. Sementara Kai mengajak Kyungsoo ke kamar yang akan ditempati oleh gadis itu, berada di lantai dua. Ketika pintu kamar itu dibuka, suasana elegan sangat terasa. Kamar itu dicat dengan warna biru tua, memberikan kesan sejuk yang menenangkan. Tempat tidurnya tertata rapi, dengan seprai dan selimut berwarna putih bersih. Sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok kamar juga tidak terlihat berantakan, dengan buku-buku yang tertumpuk rapi. Foto keluarga di dinding, foto Kai dengan Sehun, dan foto Kai yang cukup besar dan kira-kira berukuran 5R terpajang. Lalu ada sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja Kai, itu fotonya, foto Kyungsoo yang sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam namun pengambilannya terlihat bagus.

"Oh ya, aku ketahuan mencuri fotomu hehe. Aku berkali-kali berfoto bersama Sehun tapi belum pernah berfoto bersamamu, jadi kuputuskan waktu itu mengambil fotomu. Kurasa aku harus menempatkan pigora yang lebih besar pigora fotoku itu untuk foto pernikahan kita." Jawab Kai, Kyungsoo diam. "E-eh ini kamarmu?" Kyungsoo baru menyadari satu hal. "Tentu saja sayang, malam ini kau tidur di sini saja bersamaku. Lagipula besok kita kan juga akan menikah hehe." Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup lumayan cepat.

"Ah, ya. Baiklah ayo kita ke bawah dan melihat-lihat." Kyungsoo ragu. Namun Kai tersenyum dengan sedikit menyeringai, Kai berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo. "K-kau mau apa Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo, gadis itu diam tak bergerak. Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo di ranjangnya, kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Lalu menarik tengkuk gadis itu lembut, "_Saranghae._" Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut, dan pelan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, sesekali ia menghisap dan mengulum bibir atas dan bawah milik Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Mmmhh.." desah Kyungsoo, lalu Kai menjulurkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Beradu lidah dengan gadis itu, mengabsen apapun yang ada di mulut Kyungsoo. Cukup lama mereka berciuman dengan panas, sampai akhirnya Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka. Segera setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, Kai beralih mengecupi leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Mencium aroma wangi yang masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya, lalu Kai menarik sedikit kerah baju milik Kyungsoo. Memperlihatkan pundak Kyungsoo yang seputih susu.

Kai terdiam, ia teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas peristiwa itu, dan ia masih mengingat dengan jelas pula bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang indah. Putih, bersih, halus, lembut bagai sempurna tanpa cacat. Kai menempelkan bibirnya di pundak Kyungsoo, menghisap satu titik di sana. "K-Kai ngghh.." Kyungsoo mendesah, Kai melihat bekas hisapannya. "Kau masih semanis dulu sayang, tapi tidak hari ini. Aku tidak mau melihatmu kelelahan esok hari.." dengan suara beratnya Kai berkata, membenahi baju Kyungsoo. Lalu mengecup bibir gadis itu lagi, "Kau mau ke bawah?" tanya Kai. Masih belum menguasai dirinya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

.

Kyungsoo melihat bibinya sedang berbincang dengan Sehun di sofa, bibinya itu memang seorang _wedding organizer _dan cukup sukses. "_Ahjumma!"_ panggil Kyungsoo, Kai mengekor di belakang gadis itu. "Hai Kyungie, aish. _Ahjumma _baru melihatmu sekitar tiga bulan lalu sebelum _ahjumma _berangkat ke Italia, eh beberapa hari lalu ibumu bilang kau akan menikah. _Aigoo_ _ahjumma _tidak menyangka haha." Yuri memeluk keponakannya lembut. "Memang cukup cepat juga sih." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau mau lihat gaunmu? Mungkin kau harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu, ibu Kai yang memilihkannya. Cantik sekali, nyonya Kim benar-benar memiliki selera _fashion _yang baik. Gaun yang akan kau pakai adalah rancangan dari _designer _Lee Sungmin yang cukup terkenal itu. Kebetulan _ahjumma _juga mengenalnya." Yuri mengajak Kyungsoo dan Kai menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdir. Sehun mengikuti mereka, sepertinya itu kamar yang dipersiapkan sebagai ruang rias oleh keluarga Kai.

"Ini gaunmu." Yuri menunjuk sebuah gaun yang masih terpasang rapi di sebuah _manequin, _Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia menyentuhkan jari-jari mungilnya di gaun itu, "Apa kau suka?" suara lembut membuat mereka semua menoleh. Ryeowook masuk dan bergabung bersama mereka, "_Ne, _cantik sekali _ahjumma. _Selera _ahjumma _bagus sekali." Puji Kyungsoo tulus, gaun itu memang cantik. "_Umma, _panggil aku _umma _saja." Saran Ryeowook. "_Ne, _Wookie _umma._"

"Cobalah!" perintah Yuri, Kyungsoo melepaskan gaun itu dari _manequin_nya. Dan masuk ke kamar mandi kering yang ada di kamar tersebut. Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka pintu, menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Yuri _ahjumma, _bantu aku mengaitkan _resleting _gaun ini." Yuri pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu, tak lama pintupun terbuka. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi tadi.

Seketika semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut mematung, Kyungsoo masih tetap berjalan meski kesulitan karena gaun itu memiliki ujung yang sangat panjang dan sedikit berat. "_A-aigoo, _calon menantuku cantik sekali." Ucap Ryeowook. Gaun pilihan Ryeowook memang indah, berwarna putih polos dengan manik-manik yang terlihat berkilauan namun tidak berlebihan. Gaun itu berlengan panjang, namun kerahnya rendah rata tidak berbentuk 'V' memperlihatkan leher Kyungsoo yang putih. Bagian punggungnya juga bagus, namun bagian punggung bagian atasnya transparan. Tidak masalah, punggung Kyungsoo cukup indah untuk diperlihatkan.

"Tanpa _make up _yang membalutmu kau sudah sangat cantik Kyungsoo." Puji Yuri. "Dan ini kali ketiga kau terlihat indah di mataku _noona, _aku yakin esok kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik. Seluruh _bride _memang akan terlihat mengesankan, tapi bagiku kau _bride _paling cantik." Sehun juga ikut memuji. "S-Sudahlah aku malu hehe." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Kai cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu memberikan ponsel I-Phone 5 miliknya itu pada Sehun. "Ambil foto kami!" perintah Kai.

Kai segera berpose di samping Kyungsoo, menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo lagi. Dengan segera ia tersenyum ke arah kamera ponselnya, segera cahaya _blitz _mengenai mereka berdua. "Ehm Kai, bukan bagaimana. Hanya kau lebih mirip seorang _fans _yang berfoto dengan seorang model pengantin wanita. Lihat bajumu itu, ganti sana!" ejek Sehun, Ryeowook tertawa lalu melihat ponsel Kai itu. "_Well, _Sehun benar _chagi. _Kau terlihat sangat kontras di samping Kyungsoo haha."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengambil _blazer_ku." Kai meraih _blazer _yang juga dipasangkan pada _manequin _di samping milik Kyungsoo tadi. Ia memakan _blazer _itu dan tidak mengancingkannya, lalu menata rambutnya sendiri. –untung tadi ia sudah mandi sehingga wajahnya terlihat bersih dan segar- "Sudah kan?" tanya Kai. "Kau terlihat.. dewasa. Tapi kau tampan kok, dan juga gagah." Kyungsoo merapikan _blazer _Kai.

Sehun mengambil beberapa foto mereka berdua, "Anggap saja ini foto _pre-wedding _kalian yang tidak direncanakan." Canda Sehun. Setelah sekitar lima kali jepretan, Sehun menyerahkan ponsel Kai kembali. "Ini, sekarang giliranku. Aku harus punya foto bersama _noona._" Kai pun memfotokan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun merangkul pundak Kyungsoo, lalu Ryeowook menyuruh salah seorang pelayannya untuk memfotokan mereka berlima.

.

..

Setelah melihat berbagai persiapan dan makan malam bersama keluarga Kai dengan masakan Ryeowook yang ternyata sangat nikmat. –Kai bilang ibunya adalah koki terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki- Kai dan Kyungsoo pun masuk kembali ke kamar Kai. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau Kai mengajaknya tidur satu kamar, Kyungsoo memilih berada di ujung tempat tidur. Yang jelas sejauh mungkin dengan Kai, ia mengkhawatirkan detakan jantungnya yang lagi-lagi seperti _marching band. _Ia takut, Kai mendengar detakan jantungnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Kai berguling mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu dengan sekali tarik ia berhasil mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menempel di dadanya. "Kenapa jauh sekali hng? Biarkan aku memelukmu malam ini. Ini kali pertama kita tidur bertiga, hai _aegi._" Sapa Kai lembut. Kyungsoo merasa sangat hangat, selain karena lengan Kai yang memeluknya protektif dan memberikan rasa aman padanya, dada Kai juga menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa ia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Dada itu berkerak kembang-kempis ketika Kai bernafas, namun dada bidang Kai terasa sangat hangat. Kyungsoo menyurukkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Kai. Sesekali lelaki itu mengecupi surai hitam milik Kyungsoo.

"Kai.." panggil Kyungsoo. "Ada apa sayang?" jawab Kai lembut. "Bernyanyilah untukku!" pinta Kyungsoo. "K-kenapa kau minta aku bernyanyi? Suaraku tidak semerdu suara Chen _hyung _atau Suho _hyung. _Kau pasti akan terganggu mendengar suaraku, apalagi bayi kita hehe." Kai mengelak, rata-rata orang mengenal Kai sebagai _dancer _atau _rapper. _Tapi soal bernyanyi, ia sangat malu mengakui suaranya.

"_Jebal, _bernyanyilah untukku. Aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu, dan aku yakin anak kita pasti juga menginginkannya. Kumohon bernyanyilah, satu lagu saja." Mohon Kyungsoo, Kai menimang. "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan satu lagu penuh. Karena aku tidak terlalu menghafalnya, hanya saja kukira lagu ini cocok untuk kita." Jawab Kai. Ia merasakan aura kegembiraan Kyungsoo, Kai membuka mulutnya. "Baiklah, jangan tertawakan aku kalau suaraku _fals. _Aku tidak sepandai dirimu ketika bernyanyi. Dan sepertinya sedikit aneh ketika lagu ini dinyanyikan tanpa gitar, tapi aku tidak pandai bermain gitar seperti Chanyeol _hyung _atau Lay _noona. _Lagipula suaraku ini berat, tidak tenor seperti penyanyi aslinya."

"_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue, But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take, I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival._" Kai mulai bernyanyi, Kyungsoo berbalik sambil menatap wajah Kai yang terlihat masih tenang meski kenyataannya lelaki itu menahan malunya. "_And if it's a hero you want, I can save you. Just stay here. Your whispers are priceless. Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near._" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lelaki itu suaranya tidak buruk. Meski tidak terlalu merdu juga, namun suara Kai meski berat terdengar cukup lembut di telinga Kyungsoo. "_Will you stay awake for me? I don't wanna miss anything, I don't wanna miss anything. I will share the air I breathe, I'll give you my heart on a string, I just don't wanna miss anything._"

"_Say my name... I just want to hear you. Say~ my name. So I know it's true. You're changing me.. You're changing me.. You showed me how to live. So just say. So just say_~~ _That you'll stay awake for me. I don't wanna miss anything, I don't wanna miss anything. I will share the air I breathe, I'll give you my heart on a string, I just don't wanna miss anything_." **(Secondhand Serenade – Awake *****_actually one of my favourite song kkkk~_****)**

Kemudian nyanyian itu benar-benar berhenti, Kai merasa sangat malu. Lelaki berkulit tan itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Ini memalukan. Argh, seharusnya aku belajar bernyanyi saja." Erang Kai. Kyungsoo terkekeh, tawanya tidak berhenti. "Oh, kau bahkan menertawakanku. Suaraku memang sangat buruk, sudahlah ini terakhir kalinya aku bernyanyi. Ditambah lagi bahasa Inggrisku yang tidak lancar, ah!" Kai menggerutu lagi, akhirnya Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya. Takut-takut kalau Kai memang tidak akan bernyanyi untuknya lagi.

"Kau, aku tidak menyangka suaramu cukup menyenangkan untuk dikenal. Kau harus bernyanyi untukku lagi!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada ceria. "Tidak Kyungsoo _chagi, _aku yang mendengar suaraku sendiri saja malu." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Kai. "Percaya padaku, enak atau tidak tapi suaramu membuatku senang. Lembut, tidak jelek, percayalah.." Kyungsoo menatap wajah Kai. "Baiklah aku akan percaya, tapi sepertinya aku harus ikut kursus vokal setelah ini hehe. Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan memelukmu hingga kau tertidur pulas. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, esok pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Dan kau sudah harus berdandan mulai pagi, selamat tidur sayang. _I love you, _Kim Kyungsoo."

Dan Kyungsoo pertama kalinya tidur dalam dekapan hangat Kai, mencium _feromon _Kai yang seperti _mint _membuatnya nyaman.

. . .

"Kyungsooo! Cepat mandi di air hangat yang sudah kusiapkan, setelah mandi kau cepat-cepat duduk untuk kami dandani! _Palliiiii!_" Kyungsoo yang baru saja bangun mengerjapkan mata bulatnya bingung. Saat ini Xiumin sedang membangunkannya, kemudian ia sendiri juga melihat Tao, Baekhyun dan Lay yang mondar-mandir masuk kamar itu. Ini, bukan kamar Kai. Kamar ini bercat putih gading.

Oh, Kyungsoo ingat itu kamar tempat ia mencoba gaun kemarin. Hanya saja ada sebuah ranjang untuk tempat ia tidur. 'Siapa yang memindahkan ranjang itu? Eh siapa yang memindahkanku kemari?' batin Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menemukan Kai, padahal ia berharap akan bangun tetap dalam dekapan Kai. "Cepat mandi! Ini sudah jam 4 pagi, acara pernikahanmu dimulai pukul 8!" perintah Xiumin lagi, ia heran bagaimana _jiejie-jiejie_nya dan Tao sudah ada di rumah Kai sepagi ini.

Dengan enggan Kyungsoo bangun, lalu menerima _bathrobe _yang diberikan Xiumin. Saat ia berdiri tiba-tiba kepalanya pening, "Aish!" Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju wastafel, _'Morning sickness _di hari pernikahan. _Baby, _sabar sedikit. _Umma _dan _appa _akan menikah..' batin Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya. "Repotnya yang jadi orang hamil." Gumam Baekhyun, tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Lay.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, apalagi di dekat Suho. Bisa-bisa kau mati rasa sepertiku, memang sih perkataannya sangat bijak. Saking bijaknya aku sampai tidak percaya itu kata-katanya, tapi.. sudahlah yang penting jangan mengeluhkan kehamilan. Kau hanya belum pernah hamil Baek, nanti kau pasti akan merasakannya. Hey, kenapa aku jadi ketularan dia sih?" Lay menggeleng-geleng kesal, lalu menyiapkan gaunnya sendiri. Baekhyun masih belum menangkap maksud perkataan Lay sepenuhnya, jujur ia dibangunkan paksa oleh Xiumin jam setengah tiga pagi! Dan gara-gara menemani Chanyeol bertelpon semalam penuh ia baru tidur pukul dua belas. Matanya benar-benar sangat berat saat ini.

"Daripada kau ambruk di acara pernikahan Kyungsoo dan membuat orang-orang akan panik melihatmu, lebih baik kau tidur di salah satu kamar. Oh kalau tidak salah Chanyeol tidur di kamar sebelah, tidur saja bersama pacarmu." Saran Xiumin, ia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun. Mendengar saran Xiumin yang menggiurkan Baekhyun langsung berlari, ia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi –yang ia yakini sebagai Chanyeol- sedang tidur dengan hanya memakai baju santai. Kentara sekali lelaki itu belum mandi, tidak perduli Baekhyun membaringkan badannya di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasakan tempat tidur bergoyang menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang langsung terlelap dengan wajah damai. Tidak tahan Chanyeol menyingkirkan poni kecokelatan milik Baekhyun, "_Mianhae, _gara-gara aku menelponmu semalaman kau jadi kelelahan." Chanyeol menyentuh telapak tangan Baekhyun yang dingin, "Selalu seperti ini. Aku tidak tega padamu Baekki, biarlah aku mengalah."

Chanyeol menghidupkan pemanas ruangan, ia mengatur suhunya agar cukup memberikan Baekhyun kehangatan. Baekhyun berbanding terbalik dengannya yang tidak tahan udara panas, gadis itu sangat tidak menyukai dingin. Chanyeol membuka kaosnya dan melempar kaos miliknya itu sembarangan, daripada harus bangun dengan kaos yang basah terkena keringat sepenuhnya lebih baik Chanyeol membuka bajunya kan?

.

..

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan hanya berbalut _bathrobe, _ia bersyukur siapapun yang memberi aroma-aroma bunga pada air mandinya. Wangi bunga itu membuatnya segar dan menghilangkan pening di kepalanya, terlihat Lay yang sudah siap sedia mendandaninya. "Ini, pakai dulu." Lay menyerahkan dalaman milik Kyungsoo, gadis itu cepat-cepat memakai dalaman itu. Lalu memakai _bathrobe_nya lagi. Ia duduk di kursi, kursi itu terletak tepat di depan meja rias dengan cermin yang lumayan besar. Lay mulai menangani wajahnya, sementara Xiumin mengurus rambut gadis itu. "Baekhyun _unnie _dan Tao ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata, mungkin ia harus mencuri-curi tidur sementara kedua sahabatnya itu mendandaninya.

"Baekhyun tidur di kamar sebelah bersama Chanyeol, kalau Tao entahlah. Mungkin melihat-lihat dekorasi, atau menemui Kris, atau bahkan makan pagi. Secara Xiumin menculik kami semua di pagi buta." Gerutu Lay, Kyungsoo tertawa.

.

..

"Sehunnie, di mana?" tanya Luhan, Sehun menyuruh gadis itu agar mencari pigora yang telah dipasang foto mereka kemarin dari ponsel Kai yang dicetak cepat-cepat. "Tidak tahu _chagi, _mungkin di kamar sana." Tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah kamar, Luhan mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu kamar itu. "_O-OMO!_" Luhan menjerit lalu menutup kamar itu. Sehun penasaran lalu membuka pintu kamar itu, Chanyeol tidur bertelanjang dada sambil memeluk Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun tidur dengan rambut yang lumayan berantakan dan _dress _pendeknya tersingkap, keduanya juga berkeringat dan ranjangnya terlihat berantakan. "Astaga.." gumam Sehun, lalu menutup pintu itu.

"Mau mengikuti jejak Kai dan Kyungsoo _noona _sepertinya, lagipula kenapa mereka tidak tahu tempat? Inikan rumah orang." Gumam Sehun lagi, namun ia melihat Luhan yang merona. "E-er Sehunnie kau saja ya yang mencari pigora itu. Lebih baik aku ikut Tao saja hehe." Luhan melesat pergi. "Luhannie kenapa?" batin Sehun.

.

..

"_Come on _Chanyeol! _Wake up!_" Kris sedikit berteriak, lelaki itu menarik lengan _blazer_nya. "Biar aku saja." Tao berkata, lalu mendekati dua orang yang dikenalnya itu dan mencubit hidung mereka hingga mereka tidak bisa bernafas. "U-Ugh!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melepaskan tangan Tao.

"Oke baik aku bangun!" Chanyeol buka suara, ia terduduk dan menyadari dua pasang mata menatapnya aneh. "Ada apa? Mengganggu saja!" gerutu Chanyeol. "_Yeah, _kau benar. Kita memang mengganggu urusanmu bersama Baekhyun, tapi tidak bisakah kau melakukan _urusan _kalian itu di tempat lain selain rumah Kai? Kalian benar-benar ingin menyusul mereka ke pelaminan?" sindir Kris blak-blakan. "Apa maksudmu naga?" Chanyeol tidak terima. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih belum bangun sepenuhnya, lalu gadis itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Y-YA PARK CHANYEOL! KENAPA KAU TELANJANG DI HADAPANKUUUU?" dengan reflek, Tao dan Kris menutup telinganya. Suara Baekhyun melengking dan mungkin bisa merusak pendengaran mereka, "Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Bukankah kalian melakukan_nya?_ Rambut berantakan, baju yang tersingkap, Chanyeol telanjang dada, tubuh penuh peluh. Kalian kira aku dan yang lain tidak tahu?" sindir Kris lagi.

"INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!" kali ini mereka berdua berteriak bersama. "Aish, sudah berhenti berteriak _gege, jiejie. _Sekarang mandilah, tamu sudah banyak berdatangan bahkan acara dimulai sebentar lagi. CEPAT!" Tao mengusir mereka. "Ini tidak seperti perkiraanmu naga, aku kepanasan jadi aku membuka bajuku, tapi Baekkie kedinginan jadi aku menyalakan pemanas ruangan karena tidak tega dengannya. Dasar kau!" gerutu Chanyeol. Mereka berdua meraih handuk yang diserahkan oleh Tao, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi bersama.

"Kalian mau mandi berdua?" celetuk Tao polos, Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan sinis, "Kau Park Chanyeol _yadong! _Mandi di kamar mandi lain!"

. . .

"_Appa, _pegangi aku. Siapa tahu saja aku akan pingsan di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju Kai." Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan ayahnya panik, ibunya sudah duduk bersama keluarga Kai di kursi tamu. "Ssh, _appa _tahu kau putri _appa _yang kuat. Jadi, mengapa harus takut dengan urusan seperti ini? Ayolah, ini pernikahanmu, hari terakhir kau masih menyandang marga Do dalam makna kiasan. Sekarang, tarik nafas selama tiga kali. Tenangkan fikiranmu, _appa _tidak mau melihat seorang pengantin wanita yang pingsan mendadak gara-gara gugup." Kangta menasehati Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, ah sepatu ini membuatku semakin grogi." Kyungsoo mengutuk sepatu pilihan Tao, dan Lay. –Xiumin tidak pandai dalam memilih sepatu- memang sih, _higheels _itu sangat nyaman untuk digunakan di kaki. Tapi, yang benar saja! Hak itu mungkin sekitar 12 sampai 15 cm, membuat Kyungsoo panik. Seandainya ia tersandung sesuatu entah apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tenang Kyungie, kau terlihat cantik. Sangat cantik, sama cantiknya seperti ibumu ketika _appa _menunggunya di altar. Jangan panik, semua orang pasti akan melihat paras cantikmu daripada memperdulikan apa kau akan tersandung atau tidak." Kangta menghibur Kyungsoo lagi, kemudian lelaki itu mencium dahi Kyungsoo. "Semoga kau berbahagia anakku, semoga ini keputusan terbaik bagimu. Dan semoga cucuku kelak lahir dengan sehat dan sempurna." Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, ia merasa seperti akan meninggalkan semua orang.

"Sudah jangan menangis, nanti _make up_mu luntur." Beberapa saat ketika mereka terdiam, terdengar suara piano dimainkan –sepertinya oleh Suho- _wedding march _yang dikenal oleh banyak orang, menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah waktunya untuk berjalan ke altar. Kyungsoo dan Kangta berjalan keluar dan melangkah sepanjang karpet merah, Kyungsoo sempat terperangah oleh dekorasi rumah Kai yang sangat indah. Berbeda dengan yang kemarin ia lihat, hari ini dekorasi tersebut telah selesai dengan sempurna.

Setiap langkah, jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat tidak beraturan. Tiba-tiba saja di benaknya tergambar bagaimana saat-saat pertama ia dan Kai bertemu, saat di mana ia tidak pernah berfikir kalau ia akan menjadi seorang kekasih dari Kai. Lalu ketika ada sebuah kejadian yang merubah segalanya, dan kejadian-kejadian manis atau pahit yang susul-menyusul setelahnya.

Kyungsoo melihat Kai menantinya, mengenakan _blazer _hitam yang kemarin ia coba. Namun yang berbeda kemeja putih bersih yang Kai gunakan sebagai dalaman, rambut Kai ditata rapi kebelakang. Sehingga poni Kai yang panjang tidak menutupi dahi dan mata lelaki itu, mendadak Kyungsoo merasa seperti jarak Kai sangat jauh. Ia tidak kuat untuk melangkah lagi, namun Kyungsoo memaksakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia benar-benar berhenti. Menatap seorang pastur tampan dengan tubuh yang bagus di hadapan mereka, berdiri di samping Kai. "_Mr, and Mrs. Kim._" Panggil pastur itu, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja acaranya. Dimohon hening beberapa saat, mari kita mendengarkan janji suci yang akan diucapkan kedua mempelai."

Semua orang menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sangat serius untuk mengucapkan janji suci. Seluruh orang terdiam memandang mereka dengan khidmat. Terdengar suara pastur yang menyampaikan janji-janji yang harus mereka taati. "Saya bersedia." berhasil juga akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh pastur, suara gadis itu sangat pelan namun terdengar yakin. Hanya pastur dan Kai yang tahu betapa mati-matiannya Kyungsoo menahan air mata.

Kemudian tiba giliran Kai mengutarakan jawabannya, lelaki itu terdengar sangat yakin dan mantap. Seakan-akan tidak perduli bagaimana kelak orang akan memandangnya miring karena menjadi mempelai lelaki yang sangat muda. "Saya bersedia." Kai berkata, suaranya terdengar jernih.

"Baik, mempelai lelaki boleh mencium mempelai wanita." Kai sedikit menyunggingkan _smirk_nya. Mungkin ia terlampau senang, satu awal bahagia telah terjalani. Kai merengkuh pipi Kyungsoo yang dulu _chubby _tetapi sekarang menjadi lebih tirus. Menunduk, memajukan wajahnya sampai bibirnya menyentuh bibir merah Kyungsoo. "_Saranghae._" Bisik Kai sesaat, kemudian melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

Riuh tepuk tangan mewarnai ciuman mereka, Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya ketika Kai menciumnya semakin dalam. Ia merona malu, takut Kai mendengar detak jantungnya yang tak seirama, atau takut Kai ikut merasakan air mata dari matanya. Kai menyudahi ciuman itu, namun masih merengkuh pipi Kyungsoo. "Kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu, _nanti._" Kai menyeringai kecil, kemudian merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan menghadap ke arah para tamu yang berdatangan.

Beberapa fotografer mengabadikan foto mereka berdua, Kyungsoo terlihat mengandalkan dada Kai untuk bersandar. Mungkin kalau Kai tidak memeluknya seperti itu, ia sudah akan jatuh karena tubuhnya masih bergetar tetapi dipaksa berdiri di atas _heels _setinggi 12cm.

.

..

Setelah beristirahat sejenak, malamnya acara dilanjutkan dengan resepsi. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tatanan Kyungsoo –kecuali _make up_nya yang diperbaiki- hanya saja gadis itu sudah berganti dengan gaun yang lebih mewah, tetapi tidak panjang seperti gaun tadi. Gaun yang ia kenakan berwarna putih gading tanpa lengan, ia duduk di kursi tepat di depan panggung. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri di atas panggung yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"_Annyeonghasseyo, _aku Byun Baekhyun. Sahabat dari seorang Do Kyungsoo, ia mempercayaiku untuk menjadi MC malam hari ini. Dan terima kasih pula pada ayah dan ibu Kai yang berbaik hati mengijinkan kami memandu acara. Pertama-tama, kami merasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya, hubungan mereka telah resmi dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Kini kuharap Kyungsoo tidak akan menangis lagi, kuharap Kai bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Aku memberi dua ibu jari untuk cerita cinta kalian, tidak perduli betapa muda kalian. Kuharap kalian akan terus bersama, langgeng dan terus bahagia." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan Kai yang duduk bersebelahan, Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata kembali.

"Dan aku Park Chanyeol, aku tidak mengenal Kyungsoo terlalu baik sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, aku tahu ia adalah gadis yang sangat manis. Memiliki prestasi membanggakan, cerdas dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Sedangkan Kai adalah salah satu _hobae _yang cukup dekat denganku, meski ia hanya datang padaku kalau ia memiliki keperluan mendesak." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, sebelum ini.. aku tidak pernah melihat Kai mencintai orang sebaik ia mencintai Kyungsoo. _So, _kau adalah gadis yang beruntung Kyungsoo. Dan baik, mari kita mendengar sambutan dari orangtua kedua pihak."

Boa dan Kangta yang pertama kali naik panggung, "Kyungsoo, ibu tidak menyangka. Anak gadis yang baru saja ibu besarkan kini telah menikah dengan seseorang, Kai.. aku percaya padamu untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Jangan menyakitinya lagi seperti sebelum ini, dan untuk Kyungsoo. Ibu sangat menyayangimu." Kangta merangkul Boa, "Dan, kurasa aku tidak menyesal memberi Kai kesempatan kedua. Kurasa ia bakal jadi menantu yang baik untuk kami, yang penting meski kalian sudah menikah tetaplah belajar dan jadi orang yang lebih baik kedepannya."

Kemudian Sehun dan Luhan. "Aku Oh Sehun, entah apa yang bisa kukatakan lagi. Yang jelas _noona _pasti mengerti seberapa aku menyayanginya. _Noona, _kalau Kai bertingkah macam-macam laporkan saja padaku, aku akan memukulnya lagi haha. Dan untuk Kai sahabat yang paling dekat denganku semenjak awal sekolah, tolong jaga kakakku, tolong bahagiakan dia." Luhan tersenyum. "Dan aku Luhan, dulu aku sempat cemburu bagaimana Sehun lebih meluangkan waktu untuk Kyungsoo daripada aku. Padahal, hubungan kalian adalah kakak-adik angkat. Tapi kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang kurasa dari kalian seakan menutupi hubungan tak sedarah kalian, aku iri. Aku tahu mengapa Sehun sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, dan saat ini aku hanya berdoa agar Kyungsoo dan Kai bisa menempuh hidup baru yang lebih indah lagi."

Begitulah orang-orang susul-menyusul mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara. Bagaimana Lay dengan cerita masa kecil mereka, tentang Kyungsoo yang ingin menjadi ratu sehari di pernikahannya. "Aish, _jiejie _membongkar aib masa kecilku." Gerutu Kyungsoo ringan, Kai hanya tersenyum hangat. "Haha, maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Tapi percayalah, kau adalah orang paling cantik di hari pernikahanmu ini. Kau sangat-sangat cantik.." sambung Lay.

Dan malam itu, mungkin malam tak terlupakan bagi Kyungsoo. 'Orang-orang benar, pernikahan adalah _moment _sakral yang sangat berharga. Pernikahan tak sekedar acara untuk mengikat janji, tapi pernikahan adalah simbol bagaimana mempelai saling mencintai. Bagaimana mereka memperjuangkan cinta mereka hingga seperti aku dan Kai. Dan kuharap, ini pernikahan pertama dan terakhir untuk kami. Terima kasih Tuhan telah mengirim orang seperti Kai untuk mendampingiku, terima kasih.' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, jangan menangis lagi." Kai menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. "Aku menangis bahagia, sangat bahagia." Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo. "Kehidupan baru menunggu kita."

**TBC!**

**Selesai di chapt depan ya^^ review jusseyo :D :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Trust me! I'm Sorry part 8

**Genre:** GenderSwitch, Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-17 _mulai naik rating, attention-_-v_

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O or Dio)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO's Other Member

Kangta-Boa (as Kyungsoo's parent)

YeWook couple :3 yaww! (as Kai's parents)

Kim HyeKyung (OC, /author numpang eksis nama/, Kai's younger sister, YeWook's daughter)

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Hati-hati, siapkan tisu (bisa buat nangis atau muntah wkwk) FULL OF KAISOO MOMENT :) **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo, pukul dua belas lewat dua puluh satu menit. Sembilan menit menuju setengah satu pagi, acara telah benar-benar selesai. Beberapa pelayan dan pekerja dari _wedding organizer _sedang merapikan rumah Kai seperti semula. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, ia berulang kali hampir terlelap. Gadis itu membaringkan kepalanya di lengan sofa, lelah dengan semua yang ia jalani hari ini.

Akhirnya gadis itu berhasil membujuk ibunya untuk pulang, setelah menyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya ibunya percaya dan meninggalkannya di rumah Kai, saat ini di rumah itu hanya ada Kai, Yesung dan Ryeowook. Oh dengan pelayan-pelayan yang lain juga.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar." Kai berbisik lembut di telinga Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "Ijinkan aku untuk tidur sebentar, aku lelah sekali." Tolak Kyungsoo, posisinya sudah benar-benar nyaman untuk pindah ke kamar Kai. "Aku akan menggendongmu." Tawar Kai.

"Kalian sudah mau tidur? Kyungsoo, lebih baik kau mandi dulu. _Umma _sudah memerintah seorang pelayan untuk menambahkan aroma terapi untuk menyegarkan tubuhmu di air mandimu. Mandilah dahulu." Ryeowook datang dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang melihat Ryeowook langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "_N-ne umma, gumawo._" Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Oh, dan Kai. Ibu dengar dari dokter yang merawat Kyungsoo, kandungan Kyungsoo sangat rentan. Jadi, kurasa kalian harus menunda untuk _berhubungan _terlebih dahulu, sampai kira-kira kandungan Kyungsoo mencapai enam bulan oh atau mungkin sampai anak kalian lahir." Terang Ryeowook. "Rentan? Kenapa?" tanya Kai tidak paham.

"Tentu saja karena ia di bawah dua puluh tahun ketika hamil. Rahim seorang wanita baru benar-benar kuat ketika ia menginjak usia di atas dua puluh tahun." Ryeowook membalas pertanyaan anaknya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sayang?" tanya Kai, kentara sekali lelaki itu menyesal. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau akibatnya jadi seperti ini." Kai mengelus-elus pundak Kyungsoo. "_Annio, gwaenchanayo. _Lagipula kan sebentar lagi aku menginjak umur dua puluh tahun, jangan khawatir."

"Ya sudah, kalian ke kamar saja. Ingat Kai, jangan berlaku macam-macam!" ancam Ryeowook, Kai hanya nyengir. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti _umma _sayang." Kemudian Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ke atas, tahu kalau istrinya itu sedang sangat kelelahan. "Kai! Aku jalan sendiri saja!" jerit Kyungsoo kaget. "Ssh, sudah jangan menolak. Kata _umma _kan kau harus mandi, mau kumandikan sekalian?" Kai mengerling genit, Kyungsoo langsung menggetok wajah Kai main-main.

"Jongin! _Umma _sudah bilang jangan macam-macam!" Ryeowook mengingatkan anaknya. "Hehe, iya _umma. _Jongin bercanda~" tanpa memperdulikan protes Kyungsoo, Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo naik tangga menuju ke kamarnya. "Hati-hati, Kyungsoo bisa jatuh kalau kau bercanda terus." Ryeowook khawatir, sampai tidak menyadari kalau Yesung sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Jangan mencampuri malam pertama mereka sayang." Yesung mengingatkan.

"Harus mencampuri, mereka tidak boleh melakukannya malam ini. Harus menunggu tiga bulan lagi, aku tidak mau Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa." Protes Ryeowook. "Ya, kabar buruk bagi Jongin. Aku harap dia sabar haha." Canda Yesung. "Yang pasti dia lebih sabar darimu _yeobo._" Sindir Ryeowook ke suaminya. "Tidak mungkin, perlakuan ayah pasti menurun pada anaknya. Jongin pasti lebih parah dari aku."

"YA!" Ryeowook menjerit lalu menggelitiki pinggang Yesung, Yesung hanya berusaha menghindar. "Sudah, sudah. Aku menyerah!"

.

..

Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi hanya mengenakan _bathrobe _berwarna biru muda yang disiapkan Kai, ia menatap Kai yang mengotak-atik ponselnya di atas ranjang. "Kai.." panggil Kyungsoo, Kai menoleh menatap gadis itu. 'K-Kenapa dia harus datang padaku dengan seperti ini?' batin Kai protes. "Tidak, keluarlah." Perintah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mengusirku _chagi?_" protes Kai. "Bukan mengusirmu, hanya.. hanya.. aku mau ganti baju." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu, Kai makin menatap istrinya itu. Mengamati tubuh putih Kyungsoo yang terekspos, rambut hitamnya yang basah, tetes-tetes air yang mengalir di tubuh Kyungsoo. "Kai, keluarlah." Perintah Kyungsoo lagi. "Berganti baju saja di sini. Maksudku, buat apa aku harus keluar?"

"Karena aku malu." Jawabnya polos, Kai langsung terkekeh kecil. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, ganti saja." Kyungsoo dengan ragu membuka _bathrobe_nya. "Jangan mengintip!" tegurnya lagi. Kai hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya ia ragu untuk menuruti Kyungsoo atau tidak. Maksudnya, seseorang tentu tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap selamat bila melihat gadis itu seperti ini kan?

Kyungsoo membuka kopernya serampangan, mencari piyamanya. Setelah menemukan satu pasang piyama dengan gambar 'Rillakuma' yang lucu, ia langsung memakai celana piyama itu. Tanpa membuka _bathrobe_nya, mungkin gadis itu sadar untuk _menyelamatkan _dirinya sendiri malam itu. Tapi kemudian, gadis itu mendudukkan diri di samping kopernya. Membuka _bathrobe_nya perlahan, dan entah dapat pikiran darimana Kai menganggap gerakan gadis itu sensual –atau hanya pikirannya saja yang melayang terlalu jauh- Kyungsoo memunggungi Kai, membuat lelaki itu bisa melihat punggung mulus Kyungsoo.

Ponsel Kai benar-benar terabaikan oleh pemiliknya, dan karena Kai duduk lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo lelaki itu bisa melihat 'jejak' yang ia tinggalkan kemarin belum hilang. Jejak merah keunguan itu masih ada di bahu Kyungsoo, meski hampir pudar. Sepertinya jejak itu tertutupi gaun Kyungsoo sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya, Kai menyeringai. Dan Kai menahan nafasnya, Kyungsoo langsung mengenakan piyamanya tanpa mengenakan pakaian dalam terlebih dahulu!

Kyungsoo selesai, ia mengancingkan piyamanya cepat-cepat. Lalu menoleh menatap Kai, pandangannya berubah lebih tajam. "Apa?" tanyanya pada Kai, Kai cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Kau tidak pakai _underwear._" Kai langsung menyesali tindakannya untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. Ia takut Kyungsoo marah atau semacamnya, namun Kyungsoo malah tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah pakai dari kecil. Lagipula itu bisa menyebabkan kanker payudara." Jawab Kyungsoo.

'Tidak pernah pakai dari kecil? Betapa beruntungnya jadi Oh Sehun.' Batin Kai, ia sedikit menyesal kalau Sehun mendapatkan pemandangan seperti itu. "Oh, teori yang bagus." Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu meletakkan _bathrobe_nya di tumpukan pakaian kotor. Ketika Kyungsoo baru saja akan merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur, Kai menarik gadis itu tiba-tiba. Sehingga mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kai.

"Ya!" protes Kyungsoo pelan. "Biarkan seperti ini, tiga bulan lagi pasti tidak bisa seperti ini lagi." Kata Kai, memikirkan bahwa akan sangat mustahil bisa berada sedekat ini bila tubuh Kyungsoo semakin membuncit. Kai meletakkan tangannya di pinggang mungil Kyungsoo, merangkul pinggang gadis itu. "Sayang sekali, seandainya kandunganmu kuat aku ragu apa aku bisa membiarkanmu selamat malam ini." Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kai, membuat Kai terkejut.

"Diamlah _pervert._" Bisik Kyungsoo tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya, suara Kyungsoo memberi getaran-getaran aneh untuk Kai. "Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini." Kai membalas Kyungsoo dengan berbicara di sudut bibir gadis itu. "Kalau bisa, mungkin aku sudah menutup mata dan pendengaran anak kita." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. "Itu lebih baik, anak kita harus memberi privasi pada kita." Kai menyeringai kecil, lalu menghisap bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menarik bibirnya –dengan usaha penuh- "Kau mencuri _start, Mr. _Kim." Gerutu Kyungsoo. "Oh kau mau melakukannya bersama _Mrs. _Kim? Baiklah kurasa idemu tidak buruk juga." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, entah bagaimana bibir keduanya telah menyatu. Berciuman panas, berperang lidah. Kai terlalu banyak mendominasi ciuman itu, ia mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo semakin rapat dengannya.

"_Yeobo, _kau mungkin akan membuatku lupa dengan keadaan rahimku." Protes Kyungsoo setelah berhasil mendorong dada Kai. Kai terkekeh, suara beratnya menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo. Kai meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo, bernafas di sana. "Ternyata pikiran kita sejalan, oh anakku kapan kau lahir dan membiarkan _appa _membuatkan adik untukmu?" Kyungsoo mencibir. "Itu akan sama saja, setelah hamil kita akan seperti ini lagi."

"Tapi, _yeobo? _Ucapkan kata itu lagi." Mohon Kai, Kyungsoo diam. "Memang kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Tidak, hanya saja membuat kehadiranku dan pernikahan kita terasa nyata." Jawab Kai. "_Yeobo. _Em, _yeobo.. yeobo.."_ panggil Kyungsoo berulang-ulang. "Sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar, suaramu indah."

"Berhentilah, dan.. ini benar-benar sudah dini hari. Kita harus tidur, aku tidak mau terbangun dengan kantung mata panda lagi. Kalau anak kita lahir ia pasti akan takut pada ibunya sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo. "_Geurae, kajja _kita tidur." Kai meletakkan Kyungsoo ke sisinya dengan lembut, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo protektif. "Aku sudah memelukmu, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Tidak, hanya jangan pergi lagi. Aku tidak mau bangun sendirian, pastikan kau ada di saat aku membuka mata esok." Kyungsoo mengingatkan, Kai menyanggah kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Mengelus-elus surai Kyungsoo yang hitam pekat dan lembut. "Memang kenapa?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kai yang hangat, "Aku ingin semuanya terasa nyata. Sama seperti keinginanmu, aku takut kau meninggalkanku esok hari."

"Kau tahu kan kalau itu tidak mungkin terjadi? Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu jika mendapatkanmu sesusah ini? Aku bahkan tidak akan meninggalkanmu meski kau berkata kau telah bosan padaku, aku tidak bisa." Kai tetap mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "_Yaksokhae?_" tanya Kyungsoo. "_Absolutely baby._"

. . .

"Bangun _princess._" Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, gadis itu menggeliat kecil. Lalu perlahan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya, terlihat sangat lucu. Kai gemas, tak tahan lelaki itu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "_Aigoo, neomu kyeopta. _Bangunlah, sudah siang." Kyungsoo sudah mulai sadar. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam setengah sepuluh, makanlah dulu. Maaf meninggalkanmu sarapan pagi tadi, tapi aku sudah membawa sarapanmu ke sini kok. Aku akan menyuapimu _baby._" Bukannya berekspresi senang atau tersentuh, Kyungsoo malah bangkit tiba-tiba. "_M-Mwoya? Aigoo _menantu macam apa aku ini? Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku Kai? Tega sekali aku membiarkan Wookie _umma _memasak sendirian sementara aku malah tertidur dengan pulas di sini." Kyungsoo uring-uringan tidak jelas.

"Tenanglah, _umma _yang melarangku membangunkanmu. Sudah, sekarang kau mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" tanya Kai lembut. "Mandi, yaampun aku harus minta maaf. Maaf juga harus membuatmu membawakan makan ke sini, kenapa aku jadi merasa terlalu dilayani?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo langsung meraih _bathrobe _baru, ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kai yang lebih memilih menonton televisi, lima belas menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar. Membuka kopernya lagi, meraih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Lalu memilih berkaca di depan meja rias, mungkin gadis itu lupa kalau Kai masih berada di sana.

Karena Kyungsoo berpakaian di depan cermin, Kai jadi bisa melihat tubuh istrinya itu sepenuhnya. Rahang Kai turun dua senti, Kyungsoo bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. 'Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan..' batin Kai berulang-ulang. Kyungsoo sedang mengenakan _bra_ miliknya, lalu berusaha mengancingkannya. Sayang ia sedikit kesusahan untuk melakukannya, Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kaget saat bisa menatap Kai dari cermin. "Ya, Kim Jongin!" gertaknya.

"Ssh, aku hanya ingin membantumu." Kai mengancingkan _bra _Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo merona seketika, cepat-cepat gadis itu mengenakan _blouse _miliknya. Setelah rapi, Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Kau membuatku gila.." Kai menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Kyungsoo. "YA!"

. . .

"Kai, Sehun datang mengantarkan mobilmu." Kata Ryeowook, Kai berdiri dan berniat menghampiri Sehun. Kyungsoo kembali dari dapur, gadis itu masih lengkap dengan _apron _di tubuhnya. Ryeowook menahan lengan Kai yang baru saja akan menyusul Sehun. "Jongin." Panggil Ryeowook, suara wanita itu berubah datar.

"Ya _umma?_" tanya Kai. "Katakan pada _umma, _untuk apa mobilmu dibetulkan oleh Sehun?" Kyungsoo terdiam. "A-aku.." Kai menjawab ragu, Yesung menghampiri mereka. "Jawab _umma, _apa kau balapan lagi eoh?" Kai menunduk, tidak berani menatap _umma_nya. "Benar?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Hampiri Sehun dulu, lalu baru kita bicara." Kai pun berlari menghampiri Sehun, melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di depan BMW hitamnya. "Hoi Kai." Sapa Sehun. "Cepat masuk!" perintah Kai. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Aduh Sehun, mati aku. Aku lupa dengan ultimatum yang diberikan _appa _dan _umma. _Semenjak SMA aku sudah dilarang mereka balapan liar, ah bagaimana ini?" Kai panik. Sehun ikut panik, tapi diam saja.

Akhirnya Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Ryeowook dan Yesung berkumpul bersama-sama di ruang tamu rumah Kai. "Jadi benar kau akan balapan liar?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Kai mengangguk, "_Ne umma._" Jawab Kai lemah. "Tapi kenapa Kai?" tanya Ryeowook, ibu Kai bahkan hampir menangis. "A-aku hanya ingin melindungi Kyungsoo dan aku."

"Melindungi?" Yesung membeo. "A-aku, maaf untuk mengingatkanmu lagi Kyungie. Aku melakukan _itu _pada Kyungsoo di perpustakaan sebelum liburan, dan aku tidak sadar kalau kamera CCTV merekam kami." Kai mengaku, Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. "Lalu?" tanya Yesung tajam.

"Seorang _sunbae _yang saat ini telah lulus menemukan video itu. Ia termasuk bagian pengawas CCTV juga, jadi ia mengambilnya. Namun ada syaratnya, ia menantangku. Aku kalah di perlombaan basket bersamanya, dan menurutku aku bisa memenangkan balapan ini." Tukas Kai. "Apa kau tidak perduli dengan nyawamu?" tanya Yesung lagi. "Aku perduli _appa! _Aku perduli, hanya saja.. aku lebih perduli pada video itu."

"Tidak! Jangan melakukannya!" Ryeowook memberi ultimatum. "_Umma, jebal.._" pinta Kai. "J-jadi ini?" Kyungsoo bersuara, Kai menoleh menatap istrinya. "Jadi kau melindungi rekaman itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kai mengangguk ragu, "_Aigoo, _kau tak perlu melakukannya Kai. Hentikan saja, sirkuit itu berbahaya kata Sehun. Hentikan saja, lagipula aku sudah _resign _dari sekolah juga kan?"

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak _chagi, _tetap saja. Aku harus menyelamatkan video itu, aku minta maaf tidak jujur padamu. Hanya saja, aku harus menang dari Kris Wu. Aku harus mengalahkannya dan mematahkan keangkuhannya." Kai bersikeras, Sehun menatap kagum pada Kai. Ryeowook tidak bisa membantah.

Puk!

Kai terkejut, ayahnya menepuk pundaknya. "Jangan pulang jika kau tidak memenangkannya." Ucap Yesung. "_Appa?_" panggil Kai ragu. "Menangkanlah, _appa _tahu kau anak yang pandai. _Appa _mengajarimu menyetir berbagai kendaraan sejak kecil, dan kau tidak boleh kalah hanya karena sebuah balapan mobil. Kau bilang kau dulu atlet balapan liar yang terkenal dan tak terkalahkan bukan?"

"_Appa _mengizinkanku?" tanya Kai kaget. "Jongin, berapa kali _appa _bilang. Kau pasti tahu yang terbaik untukmu, sekeras apapun _appa _mengekangmu jika kau menginginkannya kau pasti akan melakukannya bukan? Sekarang _appa _minta tanggung jawabmu, lakukan semua yang menurutmu baik. Dan jangan mengulangi kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat. _Ara?_" Kai mengangguk. "Baik, lakukan yang terbaik. Berhati-hati dan telitilah selama bertindak Jongin, jangan membuat ibumu semakin terluka karena tingkahmu. Ibumu tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya lagi seperti kehilangan HyeKyung dulu."

"I-Ibu tidak melarangmu Jongin, hanya ibu ingat dengan kata-kata adikmu sebelum meninggal. Kau ingat juga kan? Adikmu bilang jangan balapan liar lagi, ia tidak mau kakaknya terluka lagi." Ucap Ryeowook. "HyeKyung pasti mengerti _umma, _dia akan memahami keputusanku." Kai memeluk pundak Ryeowook.

"Dan, bisa aku berlatih?"

.

..

Mereka sampai di jalanan yang sepi dan luas, hanya ada tiga mobil milik Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol yang berjejer rapi. Kai ingin mengukur seberapa cepat ia ketika mengendarai mobilnya, dan setahunya diantara Chen, Suho, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol dan Sehun masih yang terbaik dalam balapan mobil –Suho dan Chen sangat memperhitungkan keselamatan ketika berkendara- lagipula Chen juga sedang mengikuti kursus sebelum ikut ujian akhir, sementara Suho sedang rapat dengan mahasiswa lain, dasar pecinta organisasi haha.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya diam. "Dua kali putaran." Chanyeol memutuskan, Sehun dan Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap mobil-mobil milik anak-anak kelewat kaya tersebut. Kecuali Kyungsoo, ia sudah biasa melihat mobil Kai atau Sehun adiknya. Orangtua Kai, Sehun-Kyungsoo, Luhan dan juga Chanyeol adalah pebisnis sukses. Dengan berbagai perusahaan di dalam negeri maupun luar negeri, sementara orangtua Suho adalah seorang rektor yang juga memiliki beberapa universitas dan juga sekolah-sekolah mewah. Sekolah mereka dan universitas Suho saat ini juga merupakan sekolah milik keluarga Suho. Kalau Chen, ayahnya adalah seorang musisi hebat. Ayahnya memiliki sebuah _management _dengan penghasilan dari artis-artisnya yang tidak sedikit pula, hanya saja Chen menolak terjun ke dunia seni untuk saat ini. Xiumin orangtuanya pemilik beberapa _departement store _di Korea, Tao orangtuanya memiliki _real estate _dan tempat _gym. _Orangtua Lay dan Baekhyun adalah _partner _bisnis, mereka lebih banya di bidang kuliner dan perhotelan, sementara Kris.. orangtuanya dikabarkan pebisnis juga, tapi kabar miringnya orangtua Kris juga disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu bos mafia di Kanada. Makanya Kris tidak akan kekurangan biaya, tapi tidak banyak yang tahu juga tentang keterangan keluarga Kris.

Sepertinya hari itu Chanyeol sedang memamerkan _porsche_ milikya yang baru diberikan ayahnya. Mobil itu memang bukan keluaran terbaru, tapi setidaknya sangat-sangat mahal. Dan Chanyeol menyukai mobil Porsche dengan seri 2.7 Tiptronic berwarna silver tersebut. Di tengah ada mobil BMW hitam Kai, Kai memang sudah cukup lama memilikinya tapi mobil itu sempat termasuk dalam mobil termewah di dunia, dan juga keluaran BMW yang terbaru. BMW _series _6 640i Gran Coupe. Sementara mobil Sehun seperti yang telah diceritakan adalah Audi putih, bukan mobil baru tapi juga memiliki harga selangit Audi 2.0 TFSI Quattro.

"Okay, siap? Mulai!" Baekhyun menaikkan tangannya ke atas, memulai laju pertandingan. Mobil-mobil mewah itu melaju dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menggenggam _stopwatch _di tangannya cemas. "Kai pasti bisa melakukannya." Hibur Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Ne jiejie._" Kai sudah mengancam Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk melakukan sekeras yang mereka bisa, agar Kai tahu seberapa cepat ia bisa melaju.

BMW Kai masih memimpin, disusul Sehun di urutan kedua dan Chanyeol paling belakang. Sehun berusaha menyalip Kai di tikungan kedua, namun Kai mempercepat mobilnya lagi. "Ugh, ayo Kai." Gumam Kyungsoo. Ia melihat _stopwatch_nya lagi, baru berjalan dua setengah menit. Tapi mobil-mobil tersebut sudah saling mengejar, dan tinggal satu seperempat jarak lagi mencapai garis finis.

Baekhyun menunggu di garis akhir, dan beberapa detik kemudian mobil Kai sampai duluan. Setelah memberhentikan mobilnya, ia langsung berlari mendekati Kyungsoo. "Berapa catatan waktuku sayang?" tanya Kai penasaran. "Tiga menit empat detik." Kai mendesah pelan. "Bagus, itu lebih baik dari yang pernah aku peroleh selama ini. Sehun memang jago dalam urusan otomotif."

"Yaish!" Chanyeol berteriak. "_Hyung _kenapa?" tanya Sehun. "Tidak, hanya saja mobil ini tidak membawaku melaju lebih cepat." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu karena _hyung _yang tidak jago. Mobil itu kan juga mobil dengan kecepatan yang di atas rata-rata _hyung._" Sehun terkekeh. "Enak saja kau bilang bocah!" Chanyeol tidak terima. "Memang benar kok, coba _hyung _pakai mobilku. Nanti _hyung _pasti kalah juga haha."

"Hei, aku pasti menang kalau tidak pakai mobil ini!" gertak Chanyeol. "Masa? Kalau kau tidak berhasil menang dengan mobil Kai misalnya, Porsche-mu untukku ya?" Sehun menggoda. "Tidak! Tidak jadi." Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Sehun, itukan mobil barunya. "Hahaha."

"Sehunnie _daebak!_" puji Luhan. "_Annio, _Kai lebih jago dariku." Sehun merendah lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Luhan. "Tapi kau hampir menyamainya kok."

. . .

"Hmm, Sehunna. Aku sudah akan berangkat, iya aku juga tahu kalau pertandingannya jam tujuh. _Ne, gumawo _Hunna." Kai menutup ponselnya, Begitu petang menjelang Kai langsung bersiap-siap, orangtuanya tidak berada di rumah. Hari ini, Sabtu malam Minggu. Orang-orang akan berkumpul di sirkuit yang Kai tuju, Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai. "Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai lembut. "Seratus persen yakin." Jawab Kai mantap.

"Kenapa rasa khawatirku tidak juga hilang ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Jangan dipikirkan, nanti malah bisa menjadi kenyataan. Kau tahu kan ayah tidak akan membiarkanku pulang jika aku kalah?" Kai mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. "Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Kai, mereka berdua pun keluar.

.

..

Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap sirkuit tersebut, banyak juga orang-orang yang diundang Kris. 'Dasar tukang cari perhatian.' Batin Kai. Ponselnya berbunyi, "_Hey, mana orang itu?_" tanya Sehun. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kalau ia juga orang yang lambat. Mungkin ia melupakan balapan ini."

Tapi kemudian ia segera menutup ponselnya, Ferrari merah mencolok datang ke antara mereka. Kai harus menyakinkan matanya sendiri, itu mobil Kris. "Bukannya Ferrari itu harganya dua kali mobil Sehun?" gumam Kyungsoo. Semua orang menatap mobil Kris kagum, itu mobil mewah demi Tuhan! Tidak perduli Park Yoochun JYJ memiliki mobil itu (?) tapi tetap saja itu mobil yang tidak wajar digunakan anak yang baru saja lulus SMA. Kris bahkan belum bekerja, jadi pasti orangtua Kris sangat-sangat kaya untuk membelikan anaknya mobil semewah itu.

"Ferrari California, Kris Wu.. _he's really something!_" geram Kai. "Dan mobil itu memiliki kecepatan luar biasa, oh seharusnya aku menggunakan mobil milik _appa._" Kai menepuk setir mobilnya kesal. "Kau akan menang dengan kemampuanmu, tidak perduli apapun mobil Kris _ara?_" Kyungsoo menguatkan Kai.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, memeluk istrinya itu. "Aku akan memenangkannya, aku benar-benar akan memenangkannya." Sebelah tangan Kai mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang mulai membuncit, sementara yang satunya mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. "_I trust you._" Jawab Kyungsoo. Kai menatap tangan kanan Kyungsoo, gelang yang diberikan Kai dan cincin kawin mereka masih terpasang rapi di tangan gadis itu. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas, "Kurasa aku akan memulainya." Jawab Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu keluar dari mobil Kai.

Ia melihat Kris yang dengan santai memeluk pundak Tao, tapi Tao malah berekspresi takut dan merasa bersalah ketika melihat Kyungsoo. Tidak ingin menjatuhkan perasaan Tao, Kyungsoo tersenyum menyapa Tao. Sehun mengarahkan Kai dan Kris untuk menjalankan mobil mereka hingga garis _start._ Membuat Tao menyingkir dan berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kuharap Kai yang akan menang." Ucap Tao, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. "Mengapa kau berharap seperti itu Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Kalau Kris _ge _yang kalah, ia hanya akan menanggung malu saja. Tapi jika Kai yang kalah, bukan hanya ia yang menanggung malu _jiejie _juga ikut menanggungnya. Dan bukan hanya malu karena kalah dalam balapan ini, tapi juga karena Kris _ge _akan menyebarkan video itu kan? Lagipula menang atau kalah, Kris _ge _tetap juaranya bagiku." Jelas Tao.

"Tao, bisa kau ceritakan sesuatu mengapa Kris _sunbae _mengadakan taruhan itu? _Jiejie _merasa ada kejanggalan di sini, aku tahu Kris _sunbae _tidak akan sejahat itu. Tapi jika ia memang ingin menyebarkannya mengapa tidak dari awal saja? Mengapa ia rela menunggu kami menikah dan Kai siap untuk melakukan balapan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. "Nanti _jiejie _juga pasti tahu, dan sepertinya sudah akan dimulai."

Sehun diam sejenak, menyuruh beberapa orang –yang kebanyakan teman atau penggemar Kris- untuk menjauhi medan. "_Go!_" Sehun berteriak, dua mobil itu melaju cepat. Di awal saja Kris sudah memimpin dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, "T-Tao _jiejie _tidak mau melihat ini." Kyungsoo menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Kyungsoo tetap menutup matanya, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau Kai telah mendahului Ferrari Kris. Tao yang menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo juga tidak diperdulikan gadis itu, Kyungsoo tetap saja menutup matanya. Tidak perduli bahwa dari lap terakhir Kai lebih mendominasi, bahkan Kyungsoo juga tidak membuka matanya hingga Kai menyentuh garis _finish _lebih awal. "YEAY!" Tao menjerit, Kyungsoo masih belum sadar. Gadis itu tetap tidak berani membuka matanya, bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau pertandingan telah usai dan Kai sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Kai menghampiri Tao, bingung dengan Kyungsoo yang menutup mata. Kai menatap Tao bingung dengan pandangan 'Kyungsoo-kenapa?' Tao hanya mengulum senyum. "_Baby._" Panggil Kai, perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya. "_Mwo? _K-kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Aku menang." Jawab Kai.

"M-Menang? Kau menang?! _Omo! Chukkaeyo!_" Kyungsoo baru menyadari satu hal. Ia langsung memeluk Kai erat-erat, Kai menyeringai kecil. "Aku sudah bilang kan?" tanya Kai. "_Daebak!_ Jonginnie _jjang!_" Kai mengecup surai Kyungsoo.

Lalu lelaki itu mengajak Kyungsoo menghampiri Kris. "Sekarang kau mau memberikan rekaman itu pada kami?" tanya Kai. Kris merogoh kantong bajunya, "_Take it!_" Kris melemparkan sekeping CD pada Kai, Kai menangkapnya dengan sigap. "_Honestly, _itu adalah CD palsu." Kata Kris. "APA MAKSUDMU?" Kai langsung naik darah. "Woo, _calm down._"

"Harusnya kau mengucapkan seribu terima kasih padaku, aku sudah melenyapkan data aslinya. Aku bahkan sudah melenyapkannya saat liburan itu." Ucap Kris, "Aku tidak mengerti! Katakan dengan jujur, apa yang kau sembunyikan!" gertak Kai. "Kai, dengar dulu. Aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya, seharusnya Kris _ge _benar kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya." Kata Tao menengahi, lalu ia mulai bercerita.

**_Flashback On_**

Kris datang ke sekolah yang sepi dengan mobilnya, bertemu dengan Geum _ahjussi _di pintu gerbang. "Kau mau apa nak datang ke sekolah saat liburan?" tanya Geum _ahjussi _menyapa Kris. "Oh _annio, _bukan apa-apa hanya mau mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan." Kris mengangkat buku setebal 728 halaman di tangannya. "Oh silahkan, letakkan saja karena penjaga perpustakaan sedang tidak ada. Dan, err karena _office boy _juga libur kemarin aku harus membersihkan perpustakaan. Keadaannya mengerikan kemarin."

Kris mengangkat alisnya yang tebal, "Huh? Dibersihkan? Memang ada apa?" tanya Kris penasaran. "Katakan pada teman-temanmu, jangan pernah berlaku mesum di sekolah. Ini sekolahan bukan tempat prostitusi. Seharusnya aku bilang pada kepala sekolah saja, supaya mereka yang melakukannya dikeluarkan. Sayang aku tidak punya kekuasaan untuk mengotak-atik CCTV." Kecam Geum _ahjussi. _"Oh, baiklah nanti akan kukatakan. Aku duluan ya.."

Kris melangkah ke perpustakaan, ia mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya. Menempelkan _barcode _yang tertera pada kartu pelajarnya pada _barcode reader, _ketika namanya sudah tertera di layar ia meletakkan buku yang ia pinjam di _trolly_ tempat pengembalian buku.

Saat ia akan melangkah keluar mata Kris memicing, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Ya Tuhan, apanya yang dibersihkan Geum _ahjussi?_" Kris menggeleng-geleng, ia sadar _security _bukanlah seorang tukang bersih-bersih. Rasanya tempat itu hanya dibersihkan untuk menghilangkan bau-bau orang bercinta, bukannya membersihkan barang-barang yang mereka tinggalkan. "Wow, ganas juga. Siapa yang melakukannya hingga meninggalkan robekan-robekan baju?" Kris menatap beberapa robekan dan juga kancing-kancing yang tersebar.

Namun di tengah-tengah kain-kain itu Kris menemukan sebuah gelang, dan Kris merasa seperti mengenal gelang tersebut. Ia berjongkok mengambil gelang tersebut, "Kai?" gumamnya. Ia bangkit, "Sejak kapan si hitam itu suka masuk perpustakaan?" Kris menggumam lagi. Kai kan bukan anak rajin, dia anak _popular _tapi tidak terlalu pintar juga. Lalu saat Kris bangkit ia menemukan sebuah buku yang terbuka di atas meja, "Sepertinya dia yang bermain di sini." Kris langsung menduga, tidak menyangka juga Kai akan 'bermain' di sekolah.

"Do Kyungsoo?" kata Kris setelah meraih buku itu. "Do Kyungsoo dan Kai? Apa mereka benar-benar bermain di sini? Tapi.. Do Kyungsoo? Tunggu! Kyungsoo sahabat Tao kan? Gadis yang cerdas itu? Tidak mungkin.." Kris berasumsi sendiri. Tapi melihat robekan-robekan kain, sesuatu muncul di otak Kris. "CCTV!" ia berteriak pada dirinya sendiri, segera ia meraih gelang dan juga buku Kyungsoo.

Ia berlari ke tempat untuk mengontrol CCTV, untung ia dipercayai memegang kunci ruang kontrol CCTV. Ia langsung masuk dan mengotak-atik CCTV tersebut. Ia melihat _CD file _bagian perpustakaan pada dua hari sebelumnya, hari terakhir sebelum liburan. Kris memasukkan _file _tersebut, dan memutarnya. Mempercepat waktunya, sampai ia melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke perpustakaan itu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian Kai masuk, dan Kris langsung membelalakkan mata melihat apa yang dilakukan Kai pada Kyungsoo. "Kkamjong itu, bajingan sekali! _Geez _untung aku yang menemukan mereka seperti ini, bagaimana jika kepala sekolah?" Kris langsung membawa _file _tersebut, mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tao _baby, gege _mau ke rumahmu. Ini penting, menyangkut temanmu."

_ Tao's house_

"Ada apa _ge?_" tanya Tao. "Kau pasti tidak akan mempercayainya, tapi _gege _mohon berpura-puralah tidak tahu apa-apa. Kai memperkosa Kyungsoo di perpustakaan!" dada Kris kembang-kempis karena kesal. "_MWO?_" Tao terkaget. "Dia bajingan." Tao mengepalkan tangannya. "_Jiejie_ pasti sangat terpukul, Kai kan sahabat adiknya! Si Jongin itu menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri."

"Sudah, temui saja teman-temanmu. Biarkan Kyungsoo bercerita, kalau mereka sudah tahu baru ceritakan tentang yang _gege_ lakukan. Tapi jangan membocorkannya pada Kyungsoo, adiknya, Luhan dan bahkan Kai sendiri." Tao mengangguk. "Kita bakar saja buktinya." Tao langsung bergegas ke dalam rumahnya mencari pemantik api, lalu membuang _file _tersebut dan membakarnya.

Kemudian setelah mereka berkumpul di rumah Kyungsoo, Tao buru-buru mengajak teman-temannya yang lain menuju ke suatu resto.

_ Restaurant_

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun membuka diskusi mereka. "Kita harus memberinya pelajaran, ia tidak bisa hidup bebas. Mengapa keluarga Kyungsoo tidak memenjarakannya?" tanya Chanyeol kesal. "Yeol! Seperti kau tidak tahu bagaimana kelemah-lembutan Kyungsoo saja, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak seseorang dan tidak cukup tega mengirim sahabat adiknya masuk penjara." Tambah Lay.

"Yang jelas, apakah ia mau bertanggung jawab?" Suho berkata. "Kata Kyungsoo waktu Kai menuju rumahnya ia mau melakukannya, ia bahkan rela dipukuli Sehun." Xiumin menjawab setelah berhasil memaksa Kyungsoo berbicara. "Aku ada ide!" semua menoleh ke arah Chen. "Apa?"

"Kita kerjai saja mereka." Usul Chen. "Chen! Kau gila? Ini saatnya serius bukan bercanda!" semprot Xiumin. "Aku tahu, aish makanya dengarkan aku dulu semuanya." Chen mencak-mencak. "_Well, _sesungguhnya ideku juga berjalan searah dengan Chen sih." Kris buka suara. "Tuh kan, aku juga tahu kalau ini saat serius." Chen menggerutu.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar. "Kita cari tahu apakah Kai benar-benar ingin bertanggung jawab untuk Kyungsoo. Boleh aku menyampaikan ideku terlebih dahulu? Aku dan Kai selalu berseteru semenjak ia datang ke sekolah dan mencapai kadar kepopularitasan lebih tinggi dariku, aku akan memanas-manasinya. Anggap saja video CCTV itu masih ada di tanganku, bagaimana? Aku akan mengajaknya bertaruh!" Kris menyampaikan idenya. "Ide _gege _bagus sekali, lalu kita buat Kai bertanding di hal yang ia bisa tapi tidak terlalu jago, sementara Kris _ge _jauh lebih jago dalam hal itu. Tapi, hal apa ya?" gumam Tao.

"Basket!" seru Chanyeol. "Ya, aku setuju. Bukankah Kai dulu sempat menjadi kapten basket sewaktu SMP? Tapi ia tidak terlalu jago, ia jadi kapten karena ia popular. Sementara kita tahu kan kalau Kris jauh lebih jago?" Baekhyun menambahkan. "Dan kita harus melihat apakah Kai benar-benar cinta pada Kyungsoo atau tidak? Kita membuat Kyungsoo dekat dengan seseorang, kita lihat ekspresinya apakah Kai akan cemburu atau tidak." Usul Lay. "Siapa orang itu?" tanya Xiumin. "Suho, diakan dekat sekali dengan Kyungsoo!"

"Ehm!" beberapa dari mereka berdeham mendengar usul Lay. "Apa?" tanya Lay curiga. "Yang ada nanti bukan Kai yang cemburu, tapi _jiejie _sendiri." Jawab Tao polos. "Ya! Apa maksudmu?" Suho hanya senyum-senyum saja, lalu memeluk pundak Lay. "Usulmu benar juga, kau sendiri yang menyakinkan agar kita tidak mengumbar hubungan kan? Aku yakin Kai tidak akan tahu kalau kita berpacaran, asal kau mau terima konsekuensi Yi Xing _baby._" Ucap Suho jahil. "Konsekuensi?"

"Ya, jangan merengek-rengek cemburu padaku _ara?_" Lay menjitak kepala Suho. "Dasar narsis!" semuanya tertawa. "Oh ya, kirimi saja Kyungsoo dengan surat cinta kaleng. Kita suruh seseorang memasukkannya di tas-tas Kyungsoo, biar Kai cemburu." Tambah Chen. "Setuju!"

"_So, deal?_" Kris meletakkan tangannya, perlahan teman-temannya yang lain ikut meletakkan tangan bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas Kris. "_DEAL!_"

**_Flashback off_**

Kai dan Kyungsoo melongo mendengar penjelasan Tao dan Kris, mereka tidak menyangka kalau teman-temannya membantu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih juga. "Halo~" Tao melambai-lambaikan tangan di hadapan Kai dan Kyungsoo. "_G-Gumawo!_" sahut Kyungsoo. Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya, _video call _dari teman-temannya yang lain.

_"Annyeong! Waaa aku ingin melihat pertandingan itu! Sayang sekali tidka bisa, selamat untuk kalian berdua. Anggap saja ini hadiah pernikahan kalian hehehehe. Apa kalian senang?" _tanya Baekhyun heboh. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap, "_Ne, gumawo unnie._" Kata Kyungsoo. "_Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau tahu bagaimanapun caranya, pernikahan kalian harus langgeng! Ara?_" kata Xiumin.

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kalian." Gumam Kai. "_Kau mau membalas kami? Liburaaaannnn! Lagipula kalian belum bulan madu kan? Ayo kita liburan bersama ke resort, kalau perlu keluar negeri!" _Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara beratnya. "_Hyung, _kau ini ada-ada saja haha. Liburan? _Mianhae, _kami belum bisa mengabulkannya. Lagipula kami harus menunda bulan madu sampai Kyungsoo melahirkan, dan ya.. kalau kalian ikut liburan itu dosa. Kalian kan belum menikah." Jawab Kai lagi.

"Hei, kalian meninggalkanku." Sehun mengagetkan mereka dari belakang. "Hunna?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Kris _sunbae! _Mengapa kau meninggalkanku dan Luhan dalam rencana kalian? Ish, kalian kira aku tidak tahu apa? Aku mengerti semua rencanamu tahu!" Sehun mamanyunkan bibirnya. "Haha, _dui bu qi _Sehunnie. Kami takut saja kau ember, kau kan orang terdekat Kyungsoo dan Kai." Kata Tao.

"Yang penting, terima kasih semua." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada teman-temannya. "_Ne, kami tutup dulu ya?_" panggilan berakhir. Kai menatap Kris yang berdiri dengan wajah _cool_nya. "_Hyungie!_" panggil Kai akrab, ia mencoba menghapus _image _buruk Kris dari pikirannya. Bagaimanapun, Kris yang pertama kali menyelamatkannya. "Ouch, berhenti berakting kekanakan Jongin. Itu menyedihkan, wajahmu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk melakukannya." Kris menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya ngeri, bagaimana tidak? Kai sedang tersenyum dan matanya berbinar menatap Kris penuh arti, itu sangat tidak pantas bukan?

"_Annio! Nan jeongmal kamsahaeyo, kamsahamnida sunbaenim! Gumawo! _Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang jelas aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Maaf sudah memandangmu buruk, aish, aku mencintaimu _hyung! Jeongmal saranghaeyo!_" teriak Kai. Kris _sweatdropped_ "Okay Kai, aku masih normal. Dan seandainya aku tidak normal aku tetap tidak mau mencintaimu, aish kau menjijikan Kim Jongin!" Kris mundur beberapa langkah dari Kai, ia takut Kai bertambah 'parah'

"Haha, aku tahu. Lagipula siapa yang mau mencintaimu _hyung, _aku kan punya istri. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan kebahagiaanku padamu, aku cinta padamu!" Kai langsung melompat ke tubuh tinggi Kris. Memeluk lelaki itu erat sekali. "YA KIM JONGIN! TURUN DARI TUBUHKU! _NOW! YOU'RE REALLY A BASTARD!_" Kris mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya sambil memaksa Kai turun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Sehun tertawa.

. . .

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak pernikahan mereka, malah hari ini menginjak satu bulan tiga hari pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo tetap _homeschooling, _sementara Kai juga tetap bersekolah seperti biasa. Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang berada di luar negeri untuk bekerja, Kyungsoo jadi sebal ditinggal sendirian di rumah mereka. Ia sudah membantu para pelayan mengerjakan berbagai urusan rumah, sampai memasak makan malam untuknya dan Kai. Padahal pelayan-pelayan itu sudah menolak Kyungsoo dengan alasan Kyungsoo sedang hamil. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya.

"Mengapa aku jadi ingin mangga ya?" gumam Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ssi mau mangga? Mau saya belikan?" tawar Min, salah satu pelayan rumah Kai yang imut. "_A-annio unnie, gwaenchana. _Tidak usah hehe." Tolak Kyungsoo halus. "Ngidam ya? Biasanya wanita ngidam itu aneh-aneh. Bahkan biasanya hanya mau bila suaminya yang melayani." Tepat sasaran!

Kyungsoo memang sedang membayangkan, Kai akan membuatkan jus Mangga dari tangannya sendiri, dan lelaki itu pulalah yang akan membeli mangganya. "Hehe iya _unnie. _Aduh merepotkan ya." Kyungsoo berkata canggung. "Tidak juga kok, itu wajar. Ya sudah aku tinggal dulu ya." Min mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

.

..

"Aku pulang!" Kyungsoo buru-buru mendekati Kai. "_Yeobo, yeobo, yeobo! _Aku mau mangga, belikan aku mangga." Kai mendelik, "T-tapi ini bukan musim mangga." Kata Kai bingung, sungguh ia tak menemukan mangga di manapun. "_Yeobo _jahat." Mata Kyungsoo langsung berkaca-kaca.

'_Mwo? Waeyo? _Aish biasanya Kyungsoo tidak pernah menangis meskipun ada hal apapun! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?' Kai membatin. "Baiklah akan aku cari dulu." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kai lembut. "_Gumawoyo, saranghae._" Kata Kyungsoo dengan imut.

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi satu temannya yang menggilai Mangga. Ia mengetik beberapa kalimat di ponsel itu.

_To: Krystal_

_Krys, kau kan suka mangga. Di mana bisa menemukan mangga saat ini?_

Krystal adalah temannya yang sangat-sangat menyukai mangga, gadis itu bakal tidak sabar saat menemukan sebuah mangga. Siapa tahu saja Krystal bisa memberinya jawaban saat ini. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat ia membuka ponselnya.

_From: Krystal_

_AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHUUUUUU T_T ini bukan musim mangga hueeeeee :'( sudah seminggu aku menahan keinginan makan mangga dan kau mengingatkannya! Jongin arrgghhh, aku juga frustasi menginginkan mangga sampai aku tidak bisa makan buah apapun T_T_

Dan jawaban mengenaskan dari Krystal semakin membuatnya panik, Krystal saja yang hampir selalu bisa menemukan mangga tidak menemukan buah tersebut. Melihat Kyungsoonya yang mengidam Kai malah tambah bingung. 'Aish _baby, _mengapa kau membuat _umma_mu menginginkan buah yang tidak ada saat ini?'

_To: Krystal_

_Ya sudah, terima kasih. Lagipula sabar ya, kau kan selalu ngidam mangga kkkk~_

Kai berniat mengakhiri pesan mereka, namun tak sampai tiga menit kemudian Krystal sudah membalas pesannya.

_From: Krystal_

_Ngidam? -_- kau kira aku hamil?! Lagipula tidak semua orang ingin mangga itu sedang ngidam karena hamil tau._

_To: Krystal_

_Masalahnya istriku sedang ngidam saat ini ;A;_

_From: Krystal_

_Nyahahaha, selamat ya^^ kau pasti suami yang hebat. Cari saja mangga di suatu tempat. Dan kalau kau menemukannya kalau bisa belikan untukku juga. Turuti keinginan istrimu, atau nanti anakmu jadi sering ngiler lho!_

Gadis ini, tidak memberi bantuan malah memberi ancaman. Akhirnya dengan berat hati kai melangkah ke mobil dan mencari mangga itu.

_Tiga jam kemudian.._

"Aku pulang!" Kai datang lagi, dengan seplastik mangga di tangannya. Ia sudah mencari ke berbagai tempat dan hanya menemukan mangga tidak sampai satu kilo. "Kyungie, ini mangganya." Saat ia melihat Kyungsoo di atas sofa. "Sudah tidak ingin lagi, sekarang aku lagi mau jajangmyun. Min _unnie _sudah membuatkannya untukku." Kyungsoo tersenyum, Kai _sweatdropped._ Ia langsung membuka ponselnya.

_To: Krystal_

_KRYS! Ambil mangganya di kelasku besok! Semua untukmu!_

Kalau bisa ia pasti sudah menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam bak mandi saat ini, tapi apa daya. Cintanya pada Kyungsoo jauh lebih besar dari apapun.

. . .

_6 months later_

"_Tadaima!_" Kai pulang dari sekolah, mentang-mentang di pelajaran akhir tadi ia mempelajari bahasa Jepang. "K-Kai, tolong.." Kai menangkap dengan baik erangan Kyungsoo, ia berlari masuk. "Kenapa sayang?" ia berteriak. Namun Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia melangkah dengan santai masuk dapur. Namun ia melihat Kyungsoo terduduk di dapur, menggunakan _dress _khusus ibu hamil. Masakannya belum ia masak, dan baju bagian bawah Kyungsoo basah oleh darah.

"KYUNGIIIEE?" Kai panik. "Kau kenapa? Kau jatuh? Sakit perut? Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Kai heboh. "Bayinya mau lahir, sakit sekali.. air ketubanku.." ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata. "Tunggu, tunggu sebentar jangan panik. Tunggu, sebentar aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Tunggu di mana barang bawaanmu? Kita bawa apa ke rumah sakit? _Aigoo _kenapa _umma _belum pulang kerja? Aku harus bagaimana?!" malah Kai panik lagi, ia berputar-putar.

"Ah! Dua orang itu!" Kai membuka ponselnya, "_Noona! _Aku tidak mau tahu kau ada di mana, Kyungsoo mau melahirkan! Batalkan segala keperluanmu, pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang! Dan katakan pada siapapun untuk membawa barang-barang Kyungsoo di rumah _gumawo!_" Kai memutuskan panggilannya ke Lay.

Ia langsung menggendong Kyungsoo, gadis itu mungkin hampir pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan sakit. "K-Kai cepatlah.. air ketubanku sudah pecah, b-bayi kita bisa meninggal." Bisik Kyungsoo. "APA? Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh semuanya harus selamat, kumohonn!" Kai berlari, menutup pintu rumahnya serampangan. Menggendong Kyungsoo sampai dalam mobilnya, lalu masuk cepat-cepat ke kursi pengemudi. Dan ia beraksi seperti pembalap lagi di jalanan, tidak ia perdulikan ada polisi yang meniup peluit peringatan katika ia melaju di atas rata-rata. Kai menyesal, seharusnya ia tadi menempelkan tulisan besar.

**'ISTRIKU AKAN MELAHIRKAN, JANGAN TILANG AKU!'**

Ia sampai di rumah sakit terbesar di kotanya dengan cepat, rumah sakit itu adalah rumah sakit di mana dokter Jung praktek –Ia sering mengantar Kyungsoo ke dokter Jung untuk kontrol- kemudian ia menggendong Kyungsoo turun. Ia berlari menemui perawat-perawat. "KUMOHON SIAPAPUN! TOLONG AKU! KATAKAN SAJA PADA DOKTER JUNG YUNHO! Aish selamatkan istriku kumohon!" Kai berteriak-teriak heboh.

Seorang perawat dengan sigap membawakan ranjang, dan Kai meletakkan Kyungsoo di ranjang itu. Beberapa perawat langsung mendorong ranjang itu ke dalam ruang bersalin, "Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kai. "Tidak tuan, anda baru boleh masuk nanti."

"Tapi aku suaminya!" gertak Kai, perawat itu menatap ragu pada Kai. Mungkin dalam pikirannya, 'Bagaimana mungkin seorang suami masih dengan seragam SMA?' Kai memohon lagi. "Aku suaminya percayalah padaku, kami menikah muda! Kumohon biarkan aku melihat istriku melahirkan!"

"Jongin.." Kai menoleh, menatap dokter Yunho yang datang tepat waktu. "Dokter! Boleh aku masuk? Boleh kan?" dengan ragu Yunho menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi istrimu akan melahirkan secara _caesar. _Ini pilihannya Jongin, ia lebih cepat lima hari dari waktu melahirkan yang seharusnya. Kuharap kau mengerti.." Yunho menepuk pundak Kai.

"Tapi.." Kai masih belum menerima. "Sudahlah, turuti saja. Dan suster, pindahkan Kyungsoo dari ruang bersalin ke ruang operasi. Kita segera melakukan operasi sekarang." Suster itu mengangguk, Kai memilih pergi dan menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Samar-samar ia mendengar perawat-perawat itu mengatakan kalau pembukaan Kyungsoo belum sempurna. Bayinya, belum bisa dikeluarkan.

Tak terasa Kai menangis, ia merasa lemah sekali tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Seandainya lelaki ditakdirkan untuk bisa melahirkan, mungkin ia lebih memilih menggantikan Kyungsoo.

Orang-orang yang juga menunggu pasien di dalam ruang operasi menatap Kai bingung. Kai menangis, bajunya terkena darah, dan ia bahkan masih SMA tapi menunggu orang yang akan melahirkan. "_Chogiyo, _apa ibumu melahirkan?" tanya seorang wanita yang kurang lebih umurnya hampir sama dengan ibunya, Kai menggeleng. "Apa kakakmu?" Kai menggeleng lagi. "Lalu?" tanya orang itu bingung. "Istriku." Jawab Kai lemah.

"A-ah kau sudah menikah? Kenapa kau menangis? Bukannya seharusnya kau senang anakmu akan lahir?" tanya wanita itu, Kai menggeleng. "Aku merasa bersalah, tadi aku pulang telat. Sepertinya Kyungsoo kelelahan atau stres, anak kami lahir lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.." Kai terisak kecil. "_Aigoo, _jangan menangis. Bagaimana kau siap jadi ayah jika masalah begini kau masih menangis? Kau harus kuat, yakinlah kalau istrimu baik-baik saja." Kai hanya mengangguk. "_Gumawo ahjumma._"

.

..

"Jongin, _ireona!_" Lay mengguncang-guncang badan Kai. Kai terbangun, "Kyungsoo sudah dipindahkan ke kamar." Kata Lay. "B-benarkah? Apakah anakku sudah lahir?" tanya Kai. Lay mengangguk, "Anakmu perempuan." Lay menerangkan. "Dia cantik sekali, seperti Kyungsoo. Dia mungil sekali Kai, rasanya akan hilang dalam sekali dekap." Lay menggambarkan anak Kai.

"Aku mau melihatnya!" seru Kai, Lay mengajak Kai menuju ruang bayi. "_Noona, _bagaimana istriku?" tanya Kai. "Dia baik-baik saja, masih lemas karena pengaruh bius obat. Ia baru saja sadar dua jam yang lalu, tapi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Ia berjuang keras, dan tidak bisa melahirkan normal. Anakmu, terjepit usus Kyungsoo. Posisinya belum berputar menghadap bawah, kasihan sekali."

"Ini kesalahanku." Gumam Kai. "Tidak ada yang disalahkan Kai, ini kehendak Tuhan. Lagipula ia lahir dengan sehat kan? Tadi aku sempat menggendongnya, _kajja _kau harus menemuinya!" Kai mengikuti Lay lagi. "Oh iya, sebelumnya bergantilah baju terlebih dahulu." Lay menyerahkan kaos yang sedari tadi ia bawa, Kai berlari menuju kamar kecil. Membasuh tangan dan wajahnya lalu mengganti pakaiannya.

Kemudian ia melangkah dan sampai di depan kamar untuk bayi-bayi. "Anakku yang mana?" tanya Kai. "Ayo masuk!" Lay mengajak Kai masuk, lalu ia menuju sesosok bayi mungil yang dihangatkan di dalam _incubator. _"Ini bayi kalian." Seorang suster menghampiri mereka, "Apa anda keluarganya?"

"Ya, saya ayah bayi ini. Boleh saya menggendongnya?" tanya Kai. Suster itu membukakan _incubator _tadi dan meletakkan bayi itu dalam dekapan Kai. Kai menggendong bayinya canggung, ini pertama kalinya ia menggendong bayi. Dan terlebih bayi yang ia gendong saat ini adalah darah dagingnya sendiri, "_Yeppeuda._" Puji Kai.

Bayi itu mungil, matanya terpejam lucu. Kulitnya putih susu seperti Kyungsoo, bibirnya berisi seperti Kai. Rambutnya tebal menurun pada Kai, pipinya gembul lucu. Namun bayi itu mungil sekali, sangat ringan di gendongan Kai. "Ia termasuk lahir prematur, meski hanya beberapa hari lebih awal. Tapi sepertinya, ibunya sering stres. Tapi ia akan mengalami perkembangan yang baik, dokter bilang seperti itu. Ia berada 75 _ons _di bawah berat umum bayi." Terang susternya.

"Selamat datang _aegi._ Ini _appa, _terima kasih untuk hadir di antara kami." Kai mengecup dahi bayinya, namun bayi itu menguap kecil. Ketika ia menguap bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' yang lucu, "_Aigoo, _dia menguap!" Kai berkata takjub. "Sudah kubilang ia cantik kan?" sahut Lay.

"Ia belum bisa meminum ASI dari nyonya Kyungsoo, karena Kyungs00-ssi masih sangat lemah. Mungkin besok atau lusa ia bisa bertemu." Kai mengangguk. "Tapi, apa tidak bisa aku membawanya ke kamar Kyungsoo? Maksudku Kyungsoo kan belum menemuinya?" suster itu diam. "Nanti malam, kami akan mengantar bayi anda ke kamar nyonya Kyungsoo." Kai mengangguk, lalu meletakkan bayi itu di tempat tidurnya. "_Annyeong baby, jaljjhayo._"

.

..

"Baiklah Kyungsoo-ssi, kau harus belajar memberikan ASI pada Kyunginnie." Kyungsoo mengangguk mendapat arahan dari seorang perawat, Kai langsung memalingkan wajah. 'Aish, entah mengapa Kyungsoo jadi terlihat istimewa saat ini? Kalau aku melihat kulit putihnya aku pasti tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Sadarlah Jongin!'

. . .

Dan begitulah Kim Kyungin, mendadak ia menjadi kesayangan di tengah-tengah keluarga Kai dan Kyungsoo. Juga teman-teman mereka, bagaimana Sehun terus memperlakukan keponakannya dengan istimewa. Teman-teman mereka yang seakan tak pernah bosan untuk menjenguk anaknya, juga orangtua mereka yang sangat suka bertemu dengan cucu mereka.

Lebih banyak Kyungsoo yang merasa sangat kelelahan mengurusi anaknya, ia harus tertidur sangat malam dan bangun sangat pagi untuk mengurus anaknya, Jongin dan keluarganya. Setelah melahirkan malah kantung mata panda Kyungsoo semakin jelas.

"Kau tidak tidur sayang?" tanya Kai. "Tidak, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Aku belum selesai mengerjakan tugasku, besok Park _seongsaengnim _datang lagi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kalau pagi aku harus mengurus Kyungin, kemudian mengurusmu yang mau berangkat sekolah apalagi kalau _umma _dan _appa _sedang tidak di rumah. Lalu siangnya belajar bersama Park _seongsaengnim, _sorenya memandikan Kyungin dan malamnya menidurkan Kyungin. _Aigoo _jadi ibu tidak semudah kelihatannya." Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya imut.

"Kau tidak senang?" tanya Kai hati-hati. "Aish, kau bicara apa Jonginnie. Kalau tidak senang aku tidak akan merawat Kyungin dan merawatmu. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku sudah lulus pasti lebih mudah untuk menjalaninya, sayang aku masih SMA apalagi berada di kelas akhir seperti ini. Jadi aku lebih sering kelelahan. Apalagi ada kau juga, aku seperti mengasuh dua anak." Gerutu Kyungsoo main-main. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu membaringkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo. "_Mianhaeyo, _aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal. _Mianhae _kalau aku kekanakan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kalau kau bermanja-manja denganku. Dan mengenai Kyungin, aku menikmati peranku sebagai ibu kok. Sekarang Kyungin berumur empat bulan, sudah tidak terlalu banyak tidur seperti waktu bayi dulu. Meski terkadang Park _seongsaengnim _memaklumiku, ketika kami belajar serius tiba-tiba Kyunginnie menangis karena lapar hehe." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap surai Kai.

_Kai's Pov_

Dia memang luar biasa, wanita tangguh dan tegar. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh, padahal aku tahu ia pasti sangat susah untuk menanganinya sendiri. Aku memang ada bersamanya, tapi tetap saja perempuan lebih baik dalam mengurus pekerjaan rumah daripada laki-laki. Sampai sekarang jika Kyungin menangis dalam gendonganku juga pasti aku akan panik dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo, aku belum berpengalaman jadi ayah.

"Tidurlah." Aku bangkit, lalu menidurkan tubuh kami di tempat tidur. "Tidurlah, nanti kalau kau sudah tertidur baru aku mengerjakan tugasku lagi." Hiburku. "Tidak bisa tidur." Ia mengeluh, lalu memelukku. "Bagaimana caranya agar kau mengantuk? _Aigoo baby _tidurlah, besok Park _seongsaengnim _akan datang lebih pagi kan?" tanyaku. "Emm, mungkin aku bisa tidur kalau kau bernyanyi untukku!" ia menjawab dengan ceria.

Mulai lagi, mengapa ia selalu suka memintaku bernyanyi sih? Aku bukan Chen _hyung _demi Tuhan, suaraku buruk sekali. "_Baby.._" ucapku ragu. "Ayolah Jonginnie, mau ya? Ya? Ya?" baik, aku menyerah bila ia sudah merayuku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Mata indahnya membuatku tidak kuasa untuk menolak. "Tapi aku sedang tidak tahu harus menyanyikan lagu apa."

"Apa saja, kau mau menyanyi lagu kebangsaan Korea Selatan juga boleh hehe." Ia bercanda, aku tersenyum. "Sebenarnya ada sebuah lagu, tapi entahlah. Dan bisa aku hanya menyanyikan bagian depannya saja? _Reff _nya tidak pantas untuk kita, bercerita tentang perpisahan. Dan aku tidak mau kita berpisah."

"_If our love was a fairy tale, I would charge in and rescue you. On a yacht baby we would sail, To an island where we'd say I do.._" aku mulai bernyanyi, tidak suaraku pasti lebih buruk lagi. "_And if we had babies they would look like you.._" aku jadi teringat Kyungin yang lebih mirip Kyungsoo. "_It'd be so beautiful if that came true, You don't even know how very special you are~"_  
**(Shayne Ward – Breathless *****_also one of my favourite song ._.v_****)**

Aku berhenti, ternyata Kyungsoo berbohong. Ia pasti terlalu lelah, belum dua menit aku bernyanyi ia sudah terlelap di pelukanku. Beberapa menit setelah aku mengamati wajah cantik Kyungsoo, aku memutuskan turun dari tempat tidur. Menyelimuti Kyungsoo, dan melangkah ke ranjang mungil Kyungin.

Kyungin hampir memiliki gigi, itu membuatnya lucu sekali. Ia sudah mulai bisa melihat jelas, ia pasti mengenaliku sebagai ayah paling canggung di dunia haha. "_Saranghae nae aegi._" Aku mencubit pipi Kyungin gemas, namun ia tidak terbangun. Beruntung dikelilingi _yeoja-yeoja _cantik yang kusayangi di kehidupan ini.

Aku mengerjakan tugasku, tiba-tiba aku tertarik dengan laptopku yang menyala. Teringat dengan pesan _umma _kemarin, beliau mengizinkanku melakukan _honeymoon. _Lagipula bukankah minggu depan adalah waktu libur panjang? Hitung-hitung _refreshing _sebelum kami semua menemui ujian akhir dan Kyungsoo ujian masuk universitas.

Aku mengetik beberapa _keyword _di _google. _Dan bagian pantai entah kenapa selalu menarikku. Kurasa Eropa adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk berlibur, _umma _pasti akan mengabulkanku.

**SARDINIA, THE BEST TOURIST DESTINATION. ITALY**

Aku memilih entri tersebut, sepertinya cukup menarik. Pantai dengan tujuan wisata terbesar dari mancanegara, pantai pasir putih yang indah dan terbesar nomor dua di kawasan Mediterania. Dengan cepat aku mengirim _e-mail _pada sebuah biro perjalanan, mengurus segala keperluan yang kubutuhkan. "Ah, satu lagi!" aku merogoh ponselku.

"_Annyeong hyungie?_" sapaku. "_Apa? Kau tidak tahu ya ini jam berapa?" _aku terkekeh. "Tidak, hanya bersiap-siaplah! Italia, seminggu lagi!" Chanyeol _hyung _di seberang panggilan langsung terkejut. "_Italia?_" ia bertanya kaget. "Ya, tenang saja aku akan memesankan tiket untuk kalian semua termasuk biaya penginapan dan lain-lain."

"_Yeah, begitu baru temanku! You're rock Jongin! Aku akan bilang yang lain besok. Ingat, dua belas orang ya? Oh dan anakmu, apa kau akan membawanya?_" tanya Chanyeol _hyung. _"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ini bulan madu kami yang tertunda, masih untung aku mengajak kalian haha." Kataku. "_Sayang sekali, padahal kalau Kyungin ikut akan ada hiburan tersendiri. Ya sudah, tidurlah sudah malam. Besok aku ada kelas pagi."_ Sebelum aku menjawab Chanyeol _hyung _sudah menutupnya duluan.

Kalau sekedar mengajak liburan bukan masalah juga, aku cukup mampu untuk membiayai mereka. "Sardinia.." gumamku. Lalu beralih lagi pada tugas-tugasku. Tapi dua belas orang berarti menyangkut Sehun juga kan? Ia pasti akan protes kalau tidak kuberitahu dulu.

_To: Sehunnie_

_Hun-ah, kau harus ikut aku. Seminggu lagi, Italia! Aku tidak mau ada penolakan, ara? Dan ajaklah Luhan, bye^^_

. . .

"Selamat sore.." Kai memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Sore, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sudah datang eoh?" protes Kyungsoo karena Kai datang tiba-tiba. "Hanya ingin mengejutkanmu, sedang apa?" tanya Kai. "_Aigoo, _matamu ke mana Jonginnie? Aku kan sedang memasak." Kata Kyungsoo kesal, jelas-jelas Kai memeluknya ketika ia memasak.

"Hehe, eh Kyungin mana?" tanya Kai. "Tidur, hari ini sedikit rewel. Kata _umma _memang anak yang mau tumbuh gigi biasanya sering sakit, makanya badannya sedikit hangat." Kai mengangguk, kemudian Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya dan menatap Kai. "Oh ya, ini." Kai menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah jambu dengan pita di atasnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Buka saja, hadiah untukmu." Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alis. "Hadiah? _Well, _ini bukan ulang tahunku kan?" Kai menggeleng. "Sudah, buka saja _mrs. _Kim." Perintah Kai, kemudian Kyungsoo membuka amplop itu perlahan. Ia menatap berbagai kertas di dalamnya.

"_Honeymoon? Trip to _Sardinia _beach?_" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Ya, apa kau suka? Kita akan berlibur ke sana minggu depan, minggu depan kan kita sudah memasuki masa liburan." Jelas Kai. "Err, kau serius?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Seperti kau tidak tahu saja, jawabanku akan selalu sama. Seratus persen."

"Tapi Kyungin bagaimana? Nanti ia pasti mencariku atau mencarimu, apa boleh membawanya? Kasihan nanti di rumah Jongin, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan anakku sepenuhnya pada perawat bayi." Insting keibuan Kyungsoo langsung muncul, "Ah, apa kita bisa menitipkannya pada Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Maklum, Sehun cukup bisa menjaga Kyungin. Dan mau tidak mau harus diakui kalau Sehun lebih baik daripada Kai ayah kandungnya.

"Tidak, Sehun akan ikut, begitupula dengan Luhan. Ah, dan semua teman-temanmu semua akan ikut. Aku sudah bicara pada _umma_mu dan _umma. _Mereka menyetujui untuk menjaga Kyungin selama beberapa hari, kumohon bersedialah." Pinta Kai dengan mata memelas. "Baiklah, _honeymoon._"

"_Yes!_ Haha, aku cinta padamu." Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. "Aku juga cinta padamu." Jawab Kyungsoo lembut. "Ayo kita bikin anak lagi." Ucap Kai, kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Kyungsoo menatap Kai tajam dengan mata bulatnya. "YA! KIM JONGIN!"

**~The End~**

**Actually ini bener2 maksa bikinnya -_-v mianhaeyo, dan gumawo buat semua yang udah baca, apalagi yang menyempatkan diri buat review. :') i love you guys! Nah setelah ini ada after storynya._. nyeritain mereka ke sardinia, sumpah sardinia itu pantai yang bagus banget :') silahkan cari di om google, dan seenak jidat Yoochun(?) unnie saya pamer abis honeymoon ke sana asdfghjkl! Jadinya aku pengen banget ke Sardinia, eh tapi karena ga kesampaian yaudah aku bikin aja KaiSoo yang ke sana._.v**

**Nantikan saja After Storynya dan fyi, after storynya bakal naik rating._. membalas permintaan anda-anda semua yang minta nc scene kkkk~, Kyungin kayanya unyu banget yap :3 sengaja ga diceritain banyak di chapt ini. Ini aja udh 17 halaman-_-v sekali lagi gumawo chingudeul^^ review jusseyo :3 **

**Eunhaezha, nicckendwi, finasan, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw ,Mumut, Kim Hyunshi , Im Jinah, chloe c, lovelySoo-ie, dyakuro34-7, yuliafebry, I amEXOtics, BBCnindy, Rachma99, Tania3424, Minerva Huang, Nadya Shim Yeonhae , myunnie91 , Hisayuchi uniquegals, Kazuma B'tomat, Chen Clouds, EXO Fujoshi, AYAM AYAM, Kyudo Lover, aprilliya hernaa, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, OktavLuvJaejoong, christina, lovestrawberry, momo, kyeoptaegyo, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, DoubleE, Lee Dong Hwa, Kim Haerin-ah, risa taoris, SaranghaeKaiDO, ****septaaa**** .9, Kyudo Lover, Kan Rin Min , Georgina Rocha Sanchez, hunhansulay, Park Hyun Hyo, xingyeolyeol.**

**Thank you guys 3 i love you so much. Reader paling sering review: Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Mumut, Kim Hyunhi, Im Jinah, chloe c, lovelySoo-ie, BBCnindy, Tania3424, Hisayuchi, dll. Double terima kasih (?)**

**Buat yang unamenya lucu: AYAM AYAM, Mumut nyahaha saya selalu ngakak baca uname kalian masa? :D**

**Buat author fav saya yang ternyata ngikut komen, yaampun makasih :') : dyakuro34-7, septaaa, Lee Dong Hwa, uniquegals dll. Guys, i really like ur fanfics :) thanks for review here ^^ saya selalu komen dengan acc lain._.v maap ya, ini acc Cuma buat share ff hehe. Jadi pasti gaada yang tau u,uv buat yang kritik juga saya terima sepenuh hati :))**

**Buat yang ngucapin saya cepat sembuh, aigoo gumawo :') seneng banget waktu dibacain, masa saya baca review sambil senyum-senyum^^**

**Dan yang tanya, oke saya insyaallah masih cewek (?) saya seumuran sama bangKai waktu nge-iyaiyain kyungie umma._. wkwk. Alias saya lahir 06Apr97 okay tua banget -_,- yasudah sekian. Akhir kata, review please :')**


End file.
